The Other Teller
by Unwilling Thug
Summary: Rebecca Teller has been living on and off with her aunt and uncle ever since she was eight, now she's almost fourteen and Social Services are sending her to Charming. There's a man there, Jackson who might be a little shocked he has a daughter that he didn't know existed.
1. I'm Rebecca, Your Daughter

_**I decided to write this story for a number of reasons and I really don't have the patience to sit here and type them all out. So on with it.**_

_**Summary: **_Rebecca Teller has been living on and off with her aunt and uncle ever since she was eight, now she's thirteen and Social Services are sending her to Charming. There's a man there, Jackson who might be a little shocked he has a daughter that he didn't know existed.

_**I originally imagined that Rebecca would look like Alexandria DeBerry, but then I changed that to Bridgit Mendler because she actually looks like Charlie Hunnam, but now I'm debating between a young Gabriella Wilde and Chloe Grace Moretz. Her personality is a cross between Jade West, Alex Russo and Aria Montgomery, but with the vibe you get from Megan Fox. When you think of her mom, just think about a blonde April Rose.**_

_**On with the story!**_

* * *

"Do you have all your things?" My social worker Sandra asked me as I came down the small stone steps that led to my aunts house with my roller bag and backpack. I gave her an aspirated look.

"No," I answered. "The butler is coming with the rest of my things." It was rude and snarky, but she didn't really care about my attitude, after three years of being my social worker she had gotten used to it which I hadn't expected. My attitude was the main reason my other nine social workers kept handing over my case, that and they didn't care. Sandra had been the longest social worker that I've had and so far the only one I've liked.

Sandra pursed her lips and looked like she was about to say something, but I just kept walking past her towards the car. I opened the door to the backseat and got in putting my old worn out suitcase next to me and closing the door. Sandra exchanged words with my Aunt Isabel before shaking her hand and walking towards the car.

I had lived on and off with my Aunt Isabel and not-blood-related Uncle Dan since my mom died when I was eight. Apparently now they were done with me and wouldn't take me back, they took the last check the government sent and told the social worker to take me away.

Aunt Isabel was my mothers older sister although she never acted like it. I knew she always hated mom because my grandparents helped her a lot when she got pregnant with me when she was sixteen. When they died they left everything they had to my mom so she could take care of me. Aunt Isabel never helped mom when she asked and she absolutely hated me for a reason I did not know, but had the decency to take me in when she found out I was the sole benefactor of my moms will, which meant my grandparents house and everything in it was mine.

I guess she got tired of having me around since she's sending me away, but I knew how she thought and I overheard her conversation with Uncle Dan last week. She was giving me up, but was gonna take me back a few months before my eighteenth birthday so she could cash me in, but I wasn't not stupid. I had done my own research and according to the law once I'm eighteen I can leave and she'll have no legal claim over anything mom left me which kinda explained why she was pissed when she couldn't sell the house.

So now I was leaving for a small town about an hour away from here called Charming where mom, Aunt Isabel and my grandparents used to live. I was going there to meet a man named Jackson Teller so I could tell him he was my dad.

Life's a bitch isn't it?

**_~*SAMCRO*~_**

Sandra and I didn't talk to each other as we drove to Charming and I preferred it that way, it just got awkward when adults tried to make small talk, plus Sandra knew it would make me even more uncomfortable than I already am. I hated being in cars, they made me feel claustrophobic and trapped.

As we drove through the town of Charming I couldn't really pinpoint whether or not I'd like it here. I saw plenty of kids my own age around, but the place gave me a strange vibe.

Sandra kept driving and soon pulled into the the lot of what apparently was a auto garage where people were just walking around doing things, but most of them wore black leather vests. Sandra stopped the car before getting out and I did the same, but picked up my bag before I got out.

"What are we doing at an a auto garage?" I asked. "Did you blow a tire or something?" I asked, but she shook her head.

"This is where your father works." She told me, but I was still confused.

"Then what the hell are we doing here?' I asked. "Why don't we go to his house?" She ignored me and stopped a random guy wearing a black leather vest.

"Excuse me." She said stopping him. The guy was way taller than her with slightly tan skin and a head tattoo that I was pretty sure was scaring the hell out a Sandra.

"Hold on," He said. "We had a few other customers and if you wait here some'll get to you."

"No, I'm not here about my car." She said and the guy raised his brows.

"Then what the hell are you doing at an auto repair shop?" He asked and his eyes flickered from her to me and back to her.

"That's what I asked, but she apparently can't answer my questions." I grumbled, but I guess Sandra heard me because she glared at me.

"Can you tell me where I can find Jackson Teller?" She asked turning back to head tattoo guy. He frowned at her.

"Are you brass?" He asked, but Sandra looked insulted. Wonder why that was.

"What?" She asked and head tattoo got impatient.

"Are you brass?" He repeated and I just wanted to laugh at the even more insulted look on Sandra's face.

"No." She said as if it was ludicrous to even suggest that. He didn't look like he believed her, but turned around and I saw what looked like the grim reaper holding a scythe that had the base of a gun and a little round thing with an A on it and a little MC next to the picture. Above the picture it said Sons of Anarchy is uppercase letters and California under it in the same style. Was this dude in a gang or something?

"Clay!" He called and a moment later an older guy with whitish gray hair and a very short beard the same color came out of a small building thing wearing the same vest as head tattoo, but on the front he had a patch on his that said president. Was my dad in a gang that apparently was a democracy?

"What is it Juice?" The Clay dude asked gruffly. What was his problem?

"The lady's looking for Jax." 'Juice' said before walking off. Who the hell named their kid Juice?

"What do you want with Jax?" He asked glaring at us.

"Who pissed in your cornflakes?" I asked and he turned his glare to me.

"Children should be seen, not heard." He said.

"And grown men shouldn't be hostile to people they just met." I shot back. Only I was aloud to be a bitch to Sandra.

"Rebecca please be quiet." She said and I raised up hands in surrender as she turned back to big man Clay. "Are you related to him?" She asked. Oh hell no! Was she trying to pawn me off on this albino devil?

"I'm his step-father." He informed us. Well wasn't that just dandy for me?

"Well then this is Rebecca." She said looking at me with a look that clearly said stand up. "She's Mr. Teller's daughter." Shock was an understatement for the look on his face.

"The storage units; forty dollars a month, the drive here; twenty dollars and an hour I'll never get back, the look on his face; priceless." I said as I tried not to laugh.

That apparently shook Clay Kringle out of his shocked state because he shook his head in denial. "Jax doesn't have a daughter."

"Denial's not just a river in Egypt." I informed him and he glared at me. Yeah, we were gonna get along fine.

"You've obviously got your facts mixed up lady." He said looking back at Sandra who just sighed.

"I'm afraid not." She said going into he briefcase and pulled out a beige file before handing it to Clay. "These are the paternity test."

"Someone came prepared." I commented looking at her.

"If you want you can do a paternity test of your own, but I assure you the results will be the same." Sandra said. "Now if you could just tell us where Mr. Teller is we'd appreciate that."

"You still haven't told me who the hell you are." Clay said.

"I'm Sandra Whitney," She introduced holding out her hand that Clay reluctantly took. "I'm Rebecca's social worker."

"Stay here." He ordered before walking past us. Sandra looked at me and I shrugged.

"Why do you have to be so disrespectful?" She asked sounding exhausted.

"Why do you have to be a social worker?" I asked and she gave me a strange look.

"Because that's my job." She reminded me.

"Exactly." She just rolled her eyes at me before rubbing her temples. She's done that a lot since the first time I met her and Aunt Isabel used to do that a lot too, maybe it's something in the water.

Clay came back with guy a moment later. He had short blonde hair that curled around his ears, blue eyes and a clean shaven face. Like both Clay and Juice he wore the same vest, but he had a patch on his that said Vice President.

"Jax this is, uh..."

"Seriously dude?" I asked. "She told you her name like two seconds ago." Sandra shot me a look that clearly said shut up.

"I'm Sandra Whitney." Sandra introduced herself again. "This is Rebecca." I gave a little wave. "She's uh..." Her too? It was definitely something in the water and I obviously was the only person not affected. If my life turned into Resident Evil I was screwed because those movies confused the hell out of me.

"I'm your daughter." I said cutting off Sandra. "Nice to meet you." Jackson or Jax's or whatever this guys name was looked amused.

"This is a funny joke," He said. "Who put you up to this? Chibs? Or was it Bobby?"

"This ain't no joke Jax." Clay Aiken said handing him the file. Jax took it before opening it and I could see many different emotions go over his face before it settled on one; Anger.

"What the fuck?" He asked. "This kids about fifteen, I'm only thirty."

"Fourteen actually, but thanks for that." I interrupted.

"Rebecca you're thirteen." Sandra corrected.

"Fourteen in three months." I reminded her.

"Five months." Well fu-

"I don't know who-" I was gonna stop him right there before he said something about my mom that made me hit him in the face.

"Jacquelyn Sinclair?" I asked, but it didn't looked like he remembered that name. "How about JJ Sinclair?" I asked and I could practically see the recognition dawn on his face. "Jacquelyn wasn't exactly a name everyone wanted back then was it?"

"That doesn't explain what you're doing here." The white version of Mr. T said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well my mom kinda, you know died and my aunt kinda kicked me out and Jackson Teller's kinda my only other living relative that can take me." I explained crossing my arms.

"What about your grandparents?" Clay asked quickly.

"Died when I was three and six." I shot back.

"Cousins?"

"My moms only sister kicked me out and her brother is dead. What else ya got?"

"Great-relatives?"

"Grandma was an only child and grandpa's sister died when I was twelve. Next."

"..."

"S'what I thought." I said crossing my arms. Being me you kinda needed to have answers and excuses ready for any occasion. For instance I had nine excuses ready for where Aunt Isabel and Uncle Dan suddenly disappeared off to.

"Mr Teller?" Sandra asked and I looked back at Jackson-Who-Might-Be-Called-Jax who was obviously still in shock.

"I...uh," He struggled. "Is she supposed to come here?"

"That's kinda the point of us driving for an hour to find you." I told him.

"It's your choice Mr. Teller." Sandra told him. "Legally we can't force you to take custody of Rebecca."

"But if you don't I'll probably be sent to a bunch of very horrible foster homes where they'll beat and starve me." I told him. "Just putting it out there."

"Rebecca," Sandra said. "Go sit in the car." I just sighed like a spoiled teenager before doing as she said. I didn't feel like putting any effort into eavesdropping on their conversation so I just took out my copy of _Moby Dick_, put my converse clad feet on the dash and began reading it.

It's maybe five minutes later when someone tapped on the window and I looked up to see Sandra silently telling me to get out of the car. I close my book without remembering the page, but I didn't have to, I knew that book inside and out.  
I got out the car and stood next to Sandra as Jax McJackson stares at me. After a few minutes he decides to stop being a creeper and speaks. "Get your stuff and follow me." I give him a little thumbs up before getting my stuff and following him into the little building Clay had come out of with Jax. He led me through the front room which had a pool table and a bar before taking me down the hall where I saw a motorcycle. Who was this guy?

"You'll be staying here for a while." He said opening a door and I'm hit with a very strong dude smell. I sneezed a couple of times in a row before he said bless you.

"There's some Febreze under the nightstand." He said before closing the door. After he was gone I stood there for a bit before jumping up in down in a miniature happy dance. I'd never say this to him, but I was so glad he took me. I didn't want to go anywhere else, I'd rather be with someone who would actually try to care for me and not keep me for the checks.

I fell back on the bed and sighed as I laid there, but then felt something very damp under my left hand. I furrowed my brows before grabbing it and bringing it in front of my face.  
In my hands were a pair of hot pink lace panties and it took me a minute to remember this was Jax's room and I had only been there for a minute.

I let out a disgusted sound as I quickly threw them away from me and got off the bed.

This wasn't going to be as easy as I thought.

**_~*SAMCRO*~_**

It had been almost three hours and Jax hadn't come back and I was worried that he had offed himself. I mean, who wouldn't if they found out they had a daughter like me.

I was just thinking about going to find him when the door opened.

"Jax?" I asked, but instead of the blonde guy that had played a huge part in my conception I saw a woman with dark hair with blonde highlights wearing a pair of jeans and a black tank top under a jacket. "You are not Jax."

"No I'm not." She agreed. "I'm his mother Gemma."

"Hey, that's my middle name." I told her.

"Oh really?" She asked and I nodded.

"So do you just go around stealing the middle names of poor little girls all over America?" I asked. "Or is it just mine that's tickled your fancy?" I don't know what Sandra was talking about, I'm hilarious.

"Sweetheart, I've had this name before your parents were born, let alone you." She said. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" I asked standing up.

"You ask a lot of questions, you know that?" She asked.

"I'm fourteen," I told her. "You should be worried when I'm not asking questions." She just shook her head before rubbing her temple and leaving the room. It's the water, I'm telling you.

I followed her out of the room and through the halls to the front room Jax had taken me through.

"Do I get to know where we're going you identity thief?" I asked.

"You know I used to be just like you." She said.

"Oh Really?" I asked with an owl face.

"Yeah," She said. "My parents used to beat my ass for it too."

"Well thankfully my mother never spanked me." I said. "But she did ban me from eating candy once when I called the dentist a fucking liar." To be fair she said it wouldn't hurt.

"Of course she did." Gemma said as we went outside.

"But seriously, where are we going." I asked only to be ignored again. Gemma walked me to her car which unfortunately was even smaller than Sandra's.

"What's wrong?" She asked seeing my face once I got inside.

"I don't like riding in cars," I told her. "They make me feel trapped."

"You and every Teller I've known." She sighed and started the car. I wondered what she meant by that, but I didn't ask because I was trying not to freak out from being in the tiny black clown car of death.

We drove for a few minutes and it was still light outside so I realized it was probably only three or four in the afternoon. We stopped a minute later in front of a hospital named St. Thomas and Gemma got out so I followed her out and into the hospital where we got into an elevator and went to the floor Gemma pressed the button for.

"You're not gonna tell me what you're doing are you?" I asked, but she pretended like I didn't say anything. "Can you at least tell me if you're about to kill me?" I asked.

"No I am not about to kill you." She said as the doors opened and walked out.

"Thank you, a verbal answer!" I rejoiced followed her out. She took me to a room and we went inside.

As soon as we entered I knew it was a hospital room for a kid and the incubator in the middle of the room just proved me right.

"Who is that?" I quietly asked walking closer to the incubator.

"This is Abel Teller," She said. "Your brother."

"I have a brother." I recited quietly and she nodded. He was so tiny and he looked like he'd break if somebody moved him. "He was born premature." I said and she nodded.

"Two months." She said. "He was born with-"

"A genetic heart disease." I finished. "One that gave him sever cardiac and digestive system problems that'll be fine with surgery, but leaves a scar."

"You were born with the same one." She states and I nodded. Grandma had told me how scared she and mom had been when the doctors told them I could've died between the disease and being born a month early.

"Yep," I sighed. "It makes it kinda hard not to be self conscious at the beach."

"Don't I know it," She said and I looked at her. "I punched the first girl who made fun of my scar in high school. She needed stitches and a nose job."

"That would send a clear message of 'don't fuck with me'." I agreed. "When I was seven my dance class was having a Hawaii themed party and we were supposed to wear the outfits they did in _Lilo &amp; Stitch_. My scar wasn't as...prominent as yours." I told her. I didn't think she'd be too happy with me saying 'bad as yours'. "I put on mine and told myself I wasn't going to let their taunts bother me, but...lets just say it's easier said than done.

"They called me Freddy Kruger and Scarly, and I know those are stupid names, but I was seven and back then they hurt. I ended up running out of the room and locking myself in my moms car. After that I just...I stopped trying to make friends and started being a bitch to anyone who messed with me."

"Kids are cruel." She said. "But you're gonna have to make some friends because you can't just stay at the club house all the time." Now it was a club house?

"About that," I said turning to her. "Is your 'clubhouse' a gang? Because the Sons Of Anarchy is a little strange for a club name."

"...Ask your dad." She said before leaving me to myself. I sighed and looked down at Abel.

"Believe it or not kid, but my problems kinda trump yours at the moment."

* * *

**Soooooooo? How'd you like it? Please review and favorite and don't forget to tell your friends!**

**-Thug Life**


	2. Fun Town, USA

**_Nine reviews, thirty eight favorites and sixty one follows. You guys are awesome and I want you to know I read every review you guys leave and if you have any questions you can just ask._**

**_Summary: _**Rebecca Teller has been living on and off with her aunt and uncle ever since she was eight, now she's fourteen and Social Services are sending her to Charming. There's a man there, Jackson who might be a little shocked he has a daughter that he didn't know existed.

**_I want to ask you guys something, do you think Tara is the type of person Becca would like, stay neutral or hate with a burning passion? Tell me in your reviews._**

**_This chapter takes place maybe a day before "Fun Town", so yeah we're having the fair in this chapter and maybe the fundraiser in the next._**

**_Forgot to say this the first chapter so I'll say it now. This is my disclaimer for the entire story and whatnot._**

**_On with the story!_**

* * *

Gemma had taken me back to their clubhouse/gang hideout and told me to stay in Jax's room so I decided to clean it up a bit considering I'd be living in the mess he had left for who knows how long.

I picked up the clothes on the floor and under the bed and put them in a hamper by the door. I didn't know if they were clean or not, but I wasn't going to sniff them to find out. I threw away some of the trash laying around on the floor before covering the whole room in a cloud of Febreze. Sure I sneezed the entire time, but it was worth it. After everything I couldn't even say I was surprised that my father was such a slob, I practically died whenever Aunt Isabel told me to clean up my room or any other part of the house.

Now it was three or four hours later and it was getting dark. I could already tell Jax wouldn't be back anytime soon so I changed into a pair of pajama pants, tied my hair into a ponytail and sat on the un-stinkified, panty free bed and started reading Moby Dick again.

I was only three chapters in from where I had started when I began to feel tired, but I refused to put my book down. I had never let sleeping get in the way of my reading and I wouldn't start now.

I was asleep not even two minutes later. I could've kept my eyes open if I had been able to get my usual cup of coffee, but Aunt Isabel had wanted me out of the house as soon as Sandra got there.

That bitch.

_**Jax POV**_

I hadn't gone back to the club house after I ditched the girl in my room. What was I supposed to say? '_Hi, my name is Jax and your mom was a good lay?_' I'd kick my own ass if I said that.

Now I was sitting in Abel's nursery thinking about...everything. Until today Abel was my first kid and my first priority, but now I had two kids to think about and one of them was a fourteen year old girl. I remember how freaking horny I was at her age and how many girls I actually laid by the time I was sixteen.

How was I supposed to raise a girl? Sure I had always planned on having another kid with Wendy and I had always wanted a girl, but after I had a boy so she'd have a brother who could protect her from all the fucking boys around. Maybe I would've been better off leaving her with the social worker or sending her back to her Aunt and Uncle.

I heard someone in the hallway and I didn't even need to look up to see it was my mom. I had told everyone to leave me alone for a bit and my mom is the only one who would've come and look for me anyway. I didn't know whether or not Clay told her about the kid, but she probably already knew.

"Are you gonna come back anytime soon?" She asked, but I didn't answer. I didn't know if I wanted to go back because that's where the kid was and if I did I'd probably end up telling everyone everything. "I met the kid." She said and I turned my head to look at her. "Clay told me." Of course he did. He told her almost everything.

"She seems like a good kid," She continued. "She's got a smart mouth just like you did at her age."

"She's my kid," I said. "Her having a smart mouth is something I expected." She stayed quiet for a moment before talking again.

"I took her to see Abel." She said.

"How'd that go?" I asked.

"She knew about his heart disease," My mother informed me. "Told me about how the girls in her dance class used to make fun of her for it." Knowing my mother she probably told the kid a story about how she knocked some poor girls teeth out." I told her about when I punched a girl in the face for making fun of mine." And there it is. "What's got you thinking so hard?"

"I was talking to her social worker earlier," I told her. "She said I could either take her in or send her back to her Aunt and Uncle, but they'd probably put her in the system because she's too old for anyone to actually want to adopt her."

"And...?" Mom pushed.

"And I figured she'd have a better chance here than in the system, but...I don't know how to raise a girl," I told her. "Boys are simple and girls are just...not."

"Baby you still got me." She reminded me. "Believe it or not I was a teenage girl once. You have to remember you're not raising these kids on your own." She walked over to me and kissed me on the head before patting me on the cheek. "Lets go."

"Where are we going?" I asked standing up.

"You," She began. "Are going back to the clubhouse to tell everyone about the new addition to our family."

_**Rebecca POV**_

Why was the Earth moving? I knew there were earthquakes in California, but this was just ridiculous.

"Little girl if you don't get up I will pour this bucket of ice cold water on you." A familiar voice said and I opened my eyes to see the identity thief standing next to the bed. I looked at her hands, but there wasn't a bucket to be seen.

"I should've known you were lying." I grumbled sitting up. She was a thief, it makes sense that she was a liar too.

"Get up." She said.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I threw my legs over the side of the bed. I felt a familiar sense of Déjà vu , but brushed it off.

"Just get dressed and come into the front room." She said before leaving. That counted as an answer right?

I went to my roller bag and pulled out a pair of clean skinny jeans, a white tank top and a dark jean jacket. I pulled my hair out of it's ponytail and brushed it out before slipping on my shoes, grabbing my bag and leaving the room for the front once were a few guys wearing leather vest were. I remembered nobody had yet to tell me whether or not this was a gang or not.

"Sit." Gemma said from behind the bar and I did as I was told and she place a bowl of frosted flakes in front of me. Now I was sure this wasn't a gang, what gang had frosted flakes behind a bar? "Eat, we're leaving soon."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going one of these days?" I asked, but all I got was a smirk before she walked away. How was that woman my grandmother? I was nothing like her.

"So are you really Jax's daughter?" A random guy asked. He wasn't that tall, but taller than me with brown hair and holding a broom in his hand.

"Who are you?" I asked. My mother might be dead, but I'm pretty sure her 'no talking to strangers' rule still implied.

"I'm Half-Sack." He said and I grimaced. Who the hell named their kid Half-Sack? First Juice, then Jax, now Half-Sack was this a club for dudes born with stupid names?

"Okay..." I said slowly. "Yeah, I am." I said before turning back to my cereal.

"I-I can see that, you look just like him." I didn't acknowledge him, if TV taught me anything it was that if you ignored someone they'd go away.

"Do you?" Another familiar voice that I hated with a burning passion asked. "I don't see it." I turned away from my cereal to see Clay the snowman leaning against the bar a few seats away from me.

"Well fortunately for me I don't give a rats ass what you can and can't see." I told him with a smile before going back to my cereal. I don't know why I didn't like him, maybe it was just the fact that he tended to give a strong sense of 'I'm bigger and I think I'm better than you' and the fact that he reeked of authority.

I had a problem with authority.

...And shutter glasses.

"You know, you've got a smart mouth for such a young girl." He said and I sighed. I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to finish my cereal before it got soggy.

"Says you and everyone else."

"You're just so hostile," He continued. "There's no way you're Jax's daughter." That was it, I was tired of his Twinkie chomping ass.

"Since you obviously have a problem believing things that are right in front of your eyes why don't you go and ask Jax's dick who it blew a load into fourteen years ago." I snapped and some guy on the other side of the bar did a spit take while another started choking on whatever he was drinking. Clay just grinned.

"You got sass kid," He said. "I like that." I rolled my eyes before pulling myself off of the bar stool and going outside where I assumed Gemma was. There wasn't a bowl of cereal in the world that'd make me stay around Clay longer than I had to.

Well...except for King Vitamin.

Thankfully Gemma was where I hoped she was and I saw her standing next to the door huffing on a cigarette.

"You're married to a Jackass." I told her and she nodded.

"He can be a Jackass sometimes," She said blowing out smoke. "But he has his moments."

"That's like saying Hitler meant to say a glass of juice and not gas the Jews." I said glaring at nothing. How the hell was that even possible? How can you glare at nothing?

"C'mon." She said throwing down her cigarette and crushing it under her shoe.

"Are you going to tell me where you're taking me?" I asked, but she just smirked at me before walking towards her little black clown car. "No, but seriously, where are you taking me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She asked opening her door and getting inside.

"You know, you and Santa the wannabe badass are really getting on my nerves with your sick and twisted little game." I said as I bent to get into the small car. Did I repeat that joke? I think I repeated that joke...this was not good.

"You have the strangest mind ever and yet I'm the sick one?" She asked as she started up the car. "That's a little backwards isn't it?" She asked as she began to drive into the street.

I liked Gemma, so far she was the only one I actually did like. Clay was an ass, Half-Sack was just strange, Juice scared the shit out of me and Jax hadn't been around for me to get to know him. I understood I was the daughter he never knew existed and for all I knew didn't want, but he hadn't seen this form my perspective.  
I was a fourteen year old girl whose mother was dead, whose aunt kicked her out and was in a new place. Did he think that I enjoyed screwing up his perfect little blonde life?

Anyway, it turned out that Gemma was taking me to school...forget what I said, I didn't like Gemma anymore.

"Seriously?" I asked once we were in the parking lot. "You've decided signing me up for school was the best thing to do during our first little bonding moment?" I asked. She did roll her eyes, but I didn't get an answer as she shut off her car and got out. "Seriously? Would it kill her to answer one of my questions?"

So after twenty minutes of filling out paperwork and going over documents of mine I was unaware Gemma even had, I was officially a student of the Thomas Jefferson middle school eighth grade class which as I told them was totally unfair considering my birthday wasn't far away and I didn't want to be a fifteen year old eighth grader.

I was ignored.

"Why do I have to go to a..._school_?" I asked sneering the word once we were back in the car.

"As opposed to what?" Gemma asked as I put on my seat belt.

"Home school," I told her. "When I lived with my aunt I had to go to online school because she either locked or kicked me out of the house every other week."

"You're Aunt really didn't like you did she?" She asked stopping what she was doing.

"She didn't not like me because of who I was," I told her. "She hated that her parents left their house to me."

"Why would they do that?" She asked starting the car. "You're a kid who's biggest worry is what flavor lip gloss you're going to get at the store."

"For one; I resent that. I have never worn lip gloss in my life." I told her. It made my lips feel like they were covered in chicken fat. ChapStick is where it's at. "And two; they left the house to my mother, but when she died she left it to me."

"Well that's one way to show you care." Gemma said as she began to pull out of the parking space we were occupying. "And back to your original question, we have a benefit for the schools every year and it wouldn't look good if you weren't actually in school."

"You don't seem like someone who cares much about how she looks to everyone else." What woman who was clearly way older than forty wore leather and black every day, not that I was complaining. Who else has a grandmother who looks like she could kick Gene Simmons ass?

"And you are very right." She said before we drove away from the school and back to their hideout. I still wasn't clear on what their little gang/club was so I'd have to talk to Jax if I could find him which I considered unlikely considering I was positive he was avoiding me.

"So what I am supposed to do around here?" I asked Gemma when she pulled up.

"You could help one of the guys with the cars." She said improvising. I scoffed and flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"As if!" I said snobbishly before holding up my hand so she could see the back of it. "I might, like break a nail."

"Get out of my car." She said leaning over and opening my door.

"C'mon," I said unclasping my seat belt. "You know you want to laugh." She rolled her eyes as I got out, but I saw a small smile on her face.

I liked her again.

I went back into the hideout and waved to Half-Sack who actually wasn't that bad when he wasn't talking like a dude who does the marijuana. I sat at the bar and propped my head up with my fist, what was a girl to do in a clubhouse that obviously wasn't made for children?

"You look bored." Half-Sack stated sitting next to me. That's what I'll do, talk to the only dude I knew that was actually here.

"I am," I confirmed. "What do you guys do for fun around here?" I asked looking around.

"This is an auto shop," He said as if I didn't already know that. "We work and then get paid." That didn't sound fun at all, but cars were interesting enough. Mom knew her way around an engine and taught me everything she knew.

Or I'm assuming she did, it's not like I could read her mind or anything.

"Can I help you with a car?" I asked, but he shook his head.

"I have to go clean the bathrooms," He told me and I felt bad for him. I hated cleaning the bathroom. "Bobby just ate some beans. You can help me with that."

I patted him on the shoulder. "Not a snowballs chance in hell." I told him. "But you have fun with that." He nodded in understanding before lowering his head and walking away looking like a lost puppy. It almost made me want to help him.

Almost.

"You like cars?" A semi-familiar voice asked. I looked over to see my absentee father leaning against the bar where Half-Sack had been.

"I hate cars with a burning passion." I corrected him. "But the engine intrigues my young adolescent mind."

He looked at me for a moment before nodding his head toward the door. "C'mon." He said pushing himself off the bar and walking towards the door so I followed him. We left the hideout- I'd have to remember to ask him about that- and he walked me over to the garage where there were guys working on a few cars.

Jax took us over to the car that Juice guy with the head tattoo was working on. "Hey Juice," Jax said and Juicy Fruit looked up. "Let me take this one, you can go work on your ride." Juice didn't question it, he just shrugged before wiping his oily hands on the rag on his right shoulder and walking around. Not a very talkative bunch.

"Does he ever talk?" I asked. "I know he's not mute because he talked to Sandra when she brought me here, but does he ever talk for like...fun?"

"Juice?" He asked and I nodded. "Yeah, it's getting him to shut up that's the problem."

I looked back the way Gin &amp; Juice had walked and shook my head. "I just don't see it," I said. "Just his appearance with the muscles and the head tattoo and the overall 'Talk to me and I'll rip off your face' vibe I get from him...I just don't see it."

"'Talk to me and I'll rip off your face'?" He asked and I nodded. "Juice is not that kind of guy."

"Could've fooled me," I mumbled crossing my arms. "Okay, so what are we doing?"

"This car has a few things wrong with it." He said.

"Well obviously," I agreed. "This is an auto shop, why else would it be here?" He was giving us blondes a bad name.

"I want you to tell me what's wrong with it." He said and I shrugged. Why the hell not? I had nothing better do do.

I got under the open hood and only looked around for a moment before I spotted something wrong.

"Well other than the fact that the camshaft is dirtier than a hookers vagina, the valves look like they need to be replaced and the harmonic balancer looks like it's rustier than the tin man from the _Wizard of Oz._" I said. I lifted up the air cleaner housing to see that the air filter had seen way better days. "Dude seriously, it's like a germaphobes worst nightmare in there." I said once I was done with the inside of the car.

"Is that it?" Jax asked and I gave him the evil eye. Why? I don't know.

"Give me that creeper." I said looking at the black one behind him and he pulled it to me. I pulled off my jacket and tied my hair into a ponytail before pulling it over my shoulder and sitting on the creeper and then lying down on it and pulling myself under the car. "Gross," I said seeing the disgusting condition of the car. "Now I feel like I'm inside the hookers vagina."

"You're hilarious," Jax commented dryly. "You should be doing stand up."

"Right?" I asked before getting back to the car. "Surprisingly there isn't much, the resonators are rusting and should probably be replaced before they fall off completely along with the muffler and exhaust pipe," I said pulling myself to the butt of the car. "There are holes in it and its not even an inch above the ground." I made sure to grab a pipe that wasn't rusting away and pulled myself from under the car to the awaiting eyes of Jax.

"That was worst than birth." I told him and he looked confused.

"You're fourteen," He said. "What birth have you experienced?"

"Uh, mine?" I reminded him. "Those were the worst nine hours of my life, all that pushing and pulling, that tugging feeling on my stomach and all that pressure on my head. Yeesh!" I exclaimed grabbing my head. "Not to mention the fact that the doctor felt the need to slap me on the ass once I was out, plus it was cold, I was confused and covered in red gunk that was probably still leaking out of my moms vagina, but the good news was that the tugging on my belly button stopped."

The look on his face when I was done was one I would never forget. It was a mix between disgust, shock, confusion and wonder and it was kinda creepy.

"Do you know how you have a belly button?" He asked. Of course I...oh.

"I never really thought of it," I said with a shrug. "Can we get something to eat? I'm hungry."

"Uh, sure." He said. "What do you want?"

"Pizza," I answered immediately. "Or burgers, but it depends on what kind of pizza you guys got here. I like mine with a lot of sauce, a lot of cheese and mushrooms." I told him. I couldn't stand dry pizza, it's called PEE-zza, not DRY-zza. Pee is wet an- wait!

Why the hell was it named after pee?

"How 'bout we have both?" He asked breaking me out my strange thoughts about pee.

I smiled at him and nodded. "You know, I have a feeling this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

After the very large and filling meal of bacon cheeseburgers, mushroom and pepperoni pizza and three bottles of green apple soda, I peed three separate times before I was sent back to Jax's room to go to bed. Apparently we'd be having a family outing of sorts tomorrow at some fair that only came around once a year, but then I'd have to go to bed early tomorrow because I had school the day after that.

Who made this schedule?

I had just settle under the covers when the door opened and Gemma's head peeked through.

"Sup?" I asked propping myself up on my elbow.

"Sup?" She asked.

"Sup!" I repeated. Universal word for 'What's up?'.

"I just came to say goodnight," She said coming in and sitting on the edge of my bed. "I'm going back to my house so it'll just be you, Jax, Clay and a few Crow Eaters." Now what was that?

"What's a Crow Eater?" I asked and she closed her eyes and sighed which told me she wasn't supposed to say that.

"Ask your father." She said.

"You keep saying that and I keep forgetting to," I told her. "So why don't you just save me the trouble and frustration and tell me?" I asked and she smirked.

"Nice try, but no." She said standing up. "Now get some sleep. You already have enough energy, I don't need you keeping yourself awake on cotton candy and soda." That was a very good idea...

"Night." I said and she turned off the lamp before leaving the room. I laid back down to go to sleep, but I couldn't.

I sat back up before turning on the lamp and pulling my bag onto the bed. I had to dig around a bit before I found what I was looking for.

It was my old teddy bear ironically named Mr. Bear (I wasn't even two and bear was the only word I knew, don't judge me!), he was about the same age as me and his right eye had fallen off so I had to replace it with a button.

Other than that he was perfectly fine.

I sat him next to me before going back into my bag and feeling around until my hand felt the edge of something hard and I pulled it out to be met with a picture frame.

It was a picture and me and my mother when I was eight, it had been a few weeks before she died and we had spent the day at the beach looking for seashells and sand dollars.

"So I found him," I said wishing she could hear me. "He's changed a lot in the last fourteen years, but he kinda looks the same he did in high school." What else was I going to say? "His mom's nice," I said. "She's and her white Hellboy look-a-like husband are both messed up in the head, but I guess that's to be expected. You were the most level headed person I've ever known...to be fair I was only eight when you left, but that's not the point."

"Lets get onto something a bit more serious, like the fact that we spent most of our nights staring up at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling of my room talking about what my dad was like. One thing that you forgot to tell me was that he and his family are apart of a club that might be a gang for guys with stupid names and something called Crow Eaters. I hope they aren't referencing the time when Ozzy bit the head off that bat." I shivered. Mom warned me not to watch it, but everyone at school just had to see it and so did I.

"I wonder what I'd be like- what we'd be like if Grandma and Grandpa hadn't moved you away from Charming." I admitted. "If you hadn't moved away everything would've changed and we never would've been hit by that car on our way home from school. You'd be alive and maybe so would Grandma and Grandpa, they were born and raised here in Charming, it probably would've done them some good if they came back."

"If you had never gotten pregnant with me you wouldn't have moved away from Charming," I said. "And you'd still be alive and would've become a scientist like you always wanted, but I still stand by my opinion that carrot on a cob just isn't natural." I said letting out a small laugh before sighing.

"But you're dead now and we'll never know the outcomes of our 'what if' real life fanfiction stories. I guess that's why they're called 'what if's'." And with that I was done talking and letting out my babbling to a picture of my mother who'd never answer back.

I touched her face wishing she was still here before sitting it on the bedside table next to the lamp, then I turned it off and snuggled with Teddy.

"Goodnight mom,," I sighed. "I hope you're having a better time than I am."

**_~SAMCRO~_**

Thankfully I was not rudely awoken by Jax, Juicy Jay, Clay the abominable snowman or the identity thief, so I slept in until about noon before I got bored of sleeping.

I know right? Who gets bored of sleeping?

"Sup my peeps?" I asked going into the bar area where Jax, Juice and Half-Sack were. "Blondie." I greeted nodding to Jax as I sat down only to have a bowl of cereal appear in front of me. "This is just like Hogwarts." I sighed happily.

"Did you just call me Blondie?" Jax asked and I nodded.

"Yes I did, yes I did." I sang before stuffing a spoonful of goodness into my mouth.

"Why?" He asked and I sighed.

"Because Jax," I started. "Your hair color is the pigmentation of hair follicles due to two types of melanin: eumelanin and pheomelanin. Generally, if more eumelanin is present, the color of the hair is darker; if less eumelanin is present, the hair is lighter. Levels of melanin can vary over time causing a person's hair color to change, and it is possible to have hair follicles of more than one color." I said before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"In your case blonde hair ranges from nearly white, as in platinum blond, tow-haired, to a dark golden blonde. Strawberry blonde, a mixture of blonde and red hair, is a much rarer type containing the most pheomelanin, but in your case you have more of an ashy golden blonde goin' on." I said.

"Blonde hair can have almost any proportion of pheomelanin and eumelanin, but has only small amounts of both. In your case more pheomelanin creates a more golden blonde color, and more eumelanin creates an ash blonde. Many children born with blonde hair develop darker hair as they age, with the majority of natural blonds developing a hair color of a dark "gunmetal" hue by the time they reach middle age which obviously didn't happen to you." I said gesturing to his hair.

"Pregnancy hormones hasten this process. Natural blonde hair is rare in adulthood, with some reports stating that only about two percent of the world's population is naturally blonde. Blonde hair is most commonly found in Northern and Eastern Europeans and their descendants but can be found spread around most of Europe. Blonde hair is rare outside of Europe but can also be found in populations in South America and Australia. Studies show that naturally blonde hair of Melanesians is caused by a recessive mutation in tyrosinase-related protein 1 or TYRP1 if you will. In the Solomon Islands, twenty six percent of the population carry the gene; however, it is absent outside of Oceania." I finished.

The looks on their faces were priceless. Half-Stack had stopped his sweeping, Jax looked dumbstruck and Juice looked like his head hurt. "Any questions?"

"H-How..." Jax started before going to another question. "Why do you know all of that?"

"My mom said it was because I'm a naturally curious person and when I was like six, I asked why my hair was blonde and she helped me look it up on Wikipedia." I told them.

"And you remembered it all?" Juice asked and I shrugged.

"Certain things stick with me." I said. "Useless things, but still things."

After Jax, Juice and Half-the-Sack got over their shock, which took way longer than I thought it would, Jax told me to get dressed so we could leave for the fair.

Two hours later I eating blue cotton candy while I watched Jax and two of the other guys from the auto shop/gang hideout rode the roller carts thing.

"You have no idea how ridiculous you look!" I yelled to Jax and he laughed stuck his tongue out at me like the mature adult he was.

Soon he and other others got off the carts and we all started walking around doing nothing and it was awkward, but not because I barely knew anyone.

If you've ever been to a fair with a motorcycle gang then you'd know that everyone from the tiny little toddlers up to the old people who probably grew up with dinosaurs were staring at us and didn't bother to hide it, but to be fair who wouldn't stare? I would.

"Can I get some more cotton candy?" I asked Jax as we trailed behind Clay and Gemma.

"You've already had four." He reminded me and I shrugged. "That can't be good for you."

"Really?" I asked looking up at him. "You're gonna be one of those parents?"

"If it keeps you from getting juvenile diabetes, then yes." He said. "I will be one of those parents." Awesome for me. I could kiss any hope of vegging out in front of the TV binge watching The Sopranos goodbye.

"Whoa!" I heard Gemma exclaim and I looked up to see her draped over Clay's shoulder who then proceeded to slap her on the butt. Disgusting, I may not have known them long, but she was still my grandmother.

"You two are disgusting." I informed them, but I got no response. Apparently I came from a family of very rude people.

"Hey Clyde." Clay said as we all, meaning him, Gemma, a dude named Tig, Jax and me, stopped in front of a man and his short family which consisted of a blonde wife and a girl who looked to be as old as me. "How's it goin' Elliott? Karen."

"Hello Clay." The dude greeted.

"Hey mom I'm gonna go to the spinner again." The girl said.

Ah the spinner, good times. And by good times I mean I nearly upchucked on the big biker they called Bobby.

"Tristen you've been on it four times already." Her mother reminded her and I looked up at Jax.

"You wanna be that kind of parent?" I asked and he looked over at Karen and her daughter before digging a few bills out of his pocket and handing them to me. I always get my way.

That was a lie, I only get my way about fifty percent of the time.

Thirty five.

Okay, like ten percent of the time. Are ya happy now?

"Hey, here." Jax said digging tickets out of his pockets and giving them to Tristen.

"That's not necessary." Her mother started.

"It's a'ight." Dude, where'd the ghetto accent come from? "They kicked me off because I was screaming too loud." Oh so he's a screamer? Nice to know.

As if hearing my thought's Gemma turned to me. "Why don't you go with her?" She asked ignoring the subtle shake of my head. "You two go have some fun." I was certain she did that just to annoy me.

"What do you say?" Elliott, or whatever his name was asked.

"Thanks." She said before turning to walk away and Gemma made a shooing motion with her hand telling me to go after.

I huffed. "Send your only granddaughter off with a strange." I said nodding. "Nice." And with that I went after Tristen.

"So what are you doing with them?" Tristen asked once we were a good five feet away from everybody.

"Who?" I asked turning to her and she looked back at the biker gang I was forced to call family. "Oh them. They're...kinda my family."

"Really?" She asked and I nodded. "That's so cool." But why was it so cool? That was the million dollar question.

_**Jax POV**_

"Don't worry I'll find her." My mother said as I looked around the park hoping to spot Rebecca.

"No," I said automatically. "I can't leave until I see she's alright."

After Rebecca had gone off with the Oswald girl I had started getting worried when I couldn't find her. I looked over by the spinner, but there was no sign of her or Tristen so I went over to the cotton candy truck and they hadn't seen her either and I was getting seriously worried.

"Jax we gotta go." Juice said. "The Irish are here and they're not the most patient people." I knew he was right, but I was still worried about Rebecca.

"Jax listen to your mother." Bobby said. "She'll find the kid, but right now we gotta go take care of business."

"But what if-"

"No buts," Mom said. "Go. I promise I'll find her and I'll call you as soon as I do." I really didn't want to just leave on that, but what choice did I have? Clay needed everyone and there were only so many places Rebecca could be.

"Alright." I said finally. "But you call me as soon as you find her." I said looking at my mom who looked like she wanted to slap me upside the head.

"Which one of us has been a mother for thirty years?" She asked. "Me or you?"

_**Rebecca POV**_

"Okay I got your hot dog just how you said to." I said looking down at the two hot dogs as I got near the spinner. "Ketchup, barbecue sauce and onions which is really not a bad combination once you tas..." I trailed off as I looked up to see the spinner but no Tristen.

"Tristen?" I asked looking around, but I couldn't see her. She wasn't on the spinner and she wasn't anywhere around it. I had only been gone for a few minutes, I had checked in with Gemma who told me that Jax and the others had to leave and then I got our hot dogs before coming straight back. "Tristen!?"

I only looked for her for a few minutes before going back to the spinner and asking the dude who operated it if he had see her.

"Yeah," He said. "She went towards the pot-a-potties." Why he was watching a thirteen year old girl walk away I don't know, but I didn't exactly care at the moment.  
I thanked him before asking a few people where the port-a-potties were, but when I got there they were all empty and I had started getting worried. It was dark now and Tristen was about half a foot shorter and a lot weaker than me. What if something happened to her?

Right now all I wanted to do was run and find Gemma so she could call the cops or something and not be that stupid girl who goes to look for her missing friend in the woods behind the port-a-potties and that's exactly what I was about to do until I saw something out the corner of my eye.

I bent down and shifted both hot dogs into one hand before picking up the small silver bracelet that lay on the ground between the leaves and grass. I looked at the small silver charms on it that spelled out 'Tristen'.

_"My dad got it for me when I was four." Tristen had told me after we had began taking a break after our last ride on the spinner. "The first one we gave me was copper, but it gave me a rash and he had to get a new one made in silver."_

Looking at the bracelet immediately scared me and it scared me even more when I realize the clip had been broken, but instead of running to find Gemma what did I do? I threw the hot dogs away, slipped the bracelet into the pocket of my skirt and walked into the forest.

"Tristen!" I yelled walking deeper into the trees and further away from the flashing lights and music of the fair.

"Tristen?" I called out in a much quieter voice realizing I had no idea what hid in the forest, woods or whatever the hell you wanted to call it.  
I continued walking further and further into the trees hoping I'd find Tristen soon before I turned around and went back to the fair to find Gemma.

I kept walking for maybe five or so more minutes calling out Tristen's name before I started hearing strange noises deeper in the trees and hesitated.

What if it was Tristen and she was hurt? What if whoever or whatever hurt Tristen was still there and would probably hurt me if I went to them? What if Tristen wasn't even in the woods and had just been taken home by her parents and I was the idiot girl who went into the woods without telling anyone?

I didn't know which 'what if' I wanted it to be because they were all pretty bad so I continued walking before I changed my mind and put someone's life in danger and it hadn't even occurred to me that it could've been my life in danger. Not because I was some wannabe hero, but because I just didn't think about it.

"Please leave me alone!" I heard Tristen cry and my heart started beating harder when I heard a slapping sound and then her scream.

"Shut the fuck up you little cunt!" A mans voice snarled and then I heard more crying and grunting.

I peeked from behind the tree I was hiding behind to see a guy in a striped multicolored suit straddling someone, but all I could see of them were pale legs and jeans around their ankles and there was no doubt in my mind that it was Tristan and I knew exactly what that guy was doing to her which just scared me even more, but it didn't stop me from picking up a large tree branch from the ground and quietly walking from behind the tree until I was a good distance from behind the guy before I ran towards him.

"Get off of her you pervert!" I yelled whacking him on the head and he fell before cursing. "Get off!" I yelled again hitting him on the back and threw his hand back and knocked me to the ground, but I didn't stay down. I just got back up to my knees and hit him again. This time he didn't even bother to look at who was hitting him before he began cursing and running off.

Once I couldn't see him anymore I dropped the branch and crawled over to Tristen who was crying weakly. "Tristen?" I asked touching her arm and she flinched before she began crying harder. "Tristen please, it's me." I said. "Rebecca."

"He-he..." She said before she began to cry again

"I know." I said. "C'mon, we gotta go before he comes back." But she just cried and shook her head.

"It hurts!" She sobbed and I found myself trying not to cry.

"I know it hurts, but we have to go." I told her as I grabbed her underwear and pulled them up her legs. She was doing fine until I pulled them up her thighs and she cried out in pain. "I'm sorry!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I want my dad." She cried and I couldn't help but agree with her.

"So do I." I said thinking of Jax and how he'd just pick Tristen up and carry her back to the fair. "But they're not here. We have to go to them so I have to pull your pants up. I know it'll hurt, but I have to do it okay?"

She just let out a sob as she nodded and I took a deep breath before grabbing the waist of her jeans and pulled them up in one swift movement and I was a bit happy that it didn't seem to hurt her.

"God you must be freezing." I noticed as she began shivering when I helped her sit up. "Here." I said pulling off my jacket, but thankfully I still had my flannel on even though I was still cold.

"You have to stand up now." I told her as I got behind her and hooked my arms under hers. "I can help you stand and you can lean on me when we walk alright?" She nodded and I could hear her teeth chattering as she did. "Okay, one, two, three." I said pulling her up and she only made a small noise of discomfort as I shifted her so that one of her arms were around my shoulder and one of mine was around her waist.

Considering I was barely a hundred and twenty pounds and had the strength of a fifth grader, it took a while for Tristan and I to limp/drag our way back to the fair, but we got there eventually. When we did I barely had enough left in me to yell for help, but managed to do so for Tristen's sake.

"Help!" I yelled as we got back to the port-a-potties. "Somebody please help! We need help!" It didn't take long for people to notice the screaming fourteen year old dragging another girl and someone immediately called the police.

"Tristen!?" I heard a voice yell and then another familiar one.

"Rebecca!?" I looked up to see Gemma and Tristen's mother pushing past people and towards us. "Rebecca?"

"Mom!" Tristen cried falling into her mothers arms and breaking down.

"Rebecca what happened?" Gemma asked coming straight to me and pulling me into a hug. "What happened to Tristan? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I told her deciding that now was not the place or time to tell her what happened to Tristen.

"You're fine?" She asked. "You're bleeding?"

"What?" I touched my hand to the left side of my forehead, but didn't feel anything as my fingers skimmed along until it touched the right side and I brought my hand down to see blood on my fingertips. I wondered when that happened.

"Everybody move aside!" A voice yelled and I looked over to see some old guy in a brownish beige police uniform with two paramedics and four other officers behind him.  
The paramedics had a gurney with them and they put Tristen on it before rolling her away.

"Is she gonna be okay?" I asked Gemma who didn't seem like she wanted to answer my question, or couldn't.

"I don't know." She admitted rubbing my shoulder. "C'mon, let's go get you cleaned up."

* * *

_**So how was that? I know it wasn't the first half of Fun Town, but the rest will come next chapter.**_

_**And please everyone remember I need you opinions of what you guys think Rebecca and Tara's relationship will be like.**_

_**Next chapter will be the last of Fun Town and in the chapter after that we'll have Rebecca start school and she might even meet Opie.**_

_**Now remember...**_

_**I didn't choose the thug life, the thug life chose me.**_


	3. Fun Town, USA Pt 2

**_Twenty two reviews, thirty eight favorites and eighty follows. You guys are awesome and I want you to know I read every review you guys leave and if you have any questions you can just ask._**

**_Summary: _**Rebecca Teller has been living on and off with her aunt and uncle ever since she was eight, now she's almost fourteen and Social Services are sending her to Charming. There's a man there, Jackson who might be a little shocked he has a daughter that he didn't know existed.

**_So I've gotten so many reviews on what Tara and Rebecca's relationship should be like and almost everyone thinks that Rebecca will hate Tara...or at least they want her too, but the people who wanted them to get along made a good point about how Tara would understand Rebecca better because they both lost their mothers at a young age so I've come up with a solution, but I won't tell you because I don't want to spoil the story._**

**_Either this chapter or next chapter is when she'll meet Tara and hopefully Opie will be right after. I'm planning on them having an uncle/niece relationship since Opie is like a brother to Jax._**

**_Thank you to elbeewoods and RhyeninHelaena for helping cement my decision about Tara and Rebecca's relationship, but everyone else did help too._**

**_Another thing I wanted to ask you guys about. I have no idea how to work photobucket or sites like those to make story pictures so if any of you know how and are willing to make me some pictures PM me, but not until you're done reading._**

**_Lastly I just want to clear something up. Rebecca is a thirteen year old eighth grader because she's already had her birthday in the year. I will try to go back to my other chapters and correct everything._**

**_When I originally wrote this chapter it was over ten thousand words so I've decided to split this into two chapters. I have gotten complaints before because my chapters were too long._**

**_Also, I want you all to check out 'Here Comes The Sun' by LunaEvanna Longbottom. It's an amazing Twilight story and wish her a happy birthday. She turned 17 a month ago which was when this was supposed to be published, but certain events *cough* Someone turning off my internet *cough* prevented me from doing that._**

**_On with the story!_**

* * *

"I need to ask you some more questions." The officer- excuse me, deputy tried to explain, but I was getting tired of his games.

"You and every other cop here have been asking me the same questions for three hours." I reminded him. "I don't know anything else. I want to go see Tristen."

"Not until we have the full story." He said and I didn't try to hide my glare.

"Come on Hale." Gemma said from beside me. "She told you everything she knew. How 'bout you lighten up on her?"

"Lighten up?" Dude named Hale asked. "I have a thirteen year old who was just raped at a family fair. I'll lighten up once she gives me the entire story."

"I'm well aware of that." Gemma said. "I was there when my own thirteen year old granddaughter came screaming out of the woods."

"Almost fourteen." I said, but she ignored me.

"Hale I'm taking her to the hospital." She said standing up and I followed. "You dragged her in here right after they finished cleaning her up and we've been here since. If you have any more questions for her you are more than welcome to come talk to her tomorrow after she's seen her friend and gotten some sleep. M'kay?" She asked with a fake smile. "C'mon." She said putting an arm over my shoulder and leading me out of the office.

"Who was that and why was he such a prick?" I asked rubbing the butterfly bandage they had put on my cut as we walked to the station and she sighed.

"Ask your father." She said and I knew that wouldn't be the last time she said that to me.

Gemma and I left the station and climbed into her tiny car before taking off for the hospital as my mind immediately went to Tristen.

I wondered how she was doing; if she was scared, tired, in pain or anything like that. I wondered if she had managed to stop crying or if that was all she was doing and I wondered if she even wanted to see me.

"This is all my fault." I admitted quietly as I looked out of the window.

"And how the hell did you come to that?" Gemma asked and I shrugged even though I was sure she was watching the road and not me.

"If I wouldn't have left her alone at the spinner none of this would've happen." I told her. "She said she was tired and wanted to sit down, but I should've made her come with me. I shouldn't have left her alone and maybe she wouldn't be laying in a hospital bed right now."

"This is not your fault." Gemma said sternly. "You didn't drag her into the middle of the woods, if anything you saved her life."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" I asked her and she sighed.

"For arguments sake let's say you did make her go with you." Gemma said and I looked at her. "You would've gotten yourselves something to eat and then maybe everything could've been avoided...or whatever sick fuck did this would just wait until she was alone and then take her...or they ended up taking you and then you'd be the one in the middle of the woods because lets face it; Tristen's a sweet girl and all, but she's not crazy enough to go into the woods alone looking for someone."

What she said reminded me of the charm bracelet that had ultimately been the only reason I had gone into the forest and I immediately stuck my hand into the pocket of my jean skirt and my fingers touched the cold metal of the chain. I had to get it back to Tristen, I knew it wasn't her number one priority at the moment, but I knew she'd notice it was missing and wonder where it was sooner or later.

"There was nothing you could do." Gemma continued as she drove down the street. "There was only two ways tonight could've gone; you or Tristen. Nothing you would've done or said would've changed anything."

She didn't say anything else the rest of the ride to the hospital and neither did I. I had nothing to say and even though I knew she was right I couldn't stop the guilty feeling that was eating at me.

Once at the hospital Gemma got Tristen's room number and instantly took me upstairs and none of the staff questioned her, why I had no idea, but I didn't question it.  
As we neared Tristen's room I could see her mother talking to the doctor outside of the door and I immediately started internally panicking. What if she didn't want me around Tristen? What if she blamed me for what happened?

"Karen," Gemma greeted once we got to her and the doctor left. "How's Tristen doing?" Karen sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." She answered. "She was so hysterical in the ambulance that they had to sedate her. She woke up half an hour ago, but she won't say anything."

"Can I see her?" I asked and she looked as if she had just noticed I was there.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She said. "She's needs to go back to sleep, but-"

"Please," I begged. "Just a few minutes."

She looked behind her through the small window in the door to Tristen's room and sighed before nodding. "Just a few minutes and try not to upset her."

"I won't." I promised and she stepped aside so I could go in.

I closed the door behind me before looking at the hospital bed where Tristen lay on her side facing the wall. I really hoped that she was awake and I wasn't disturbing her.

"Tristen?" I asked as I slowly walked towards her bed and she turned a bit to see me. I hadn't noticed the cuts and bruises on her face when we were in the woods, but they were small and easy to miss.

"Hey." She sighed and I moved over to sit in the chair next to her bed.

"How're you doin'?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Alright I guess." She answered. "I'm still sore, but the doctor says that'll go away in a few days."

"That's something." I tried and then it got quiet again and soon became awkward.

"I don't blame you, ya know." She said suddenly and I looked at her.

"What?"

"I don't blame you," She repeated. "And I know that's what you're thinking. You have a very expressive face." I was gonna have to work on that now that I had a father who was actually going to try.

"Why not?" I asked. "I blame me."

"You shouldn't." She scoffed. "It's not like you wished for this to happen."

"Yeah, but I'm the one who left you in the middle of a carnival which apparently has perverts walking around it." I reminded her.

"You're not even year older than me." She said. "It's not like you could've forced me to come with you."

"No," I agreed. "But I could've insisted."

"Stop it." She said.

"What?"

"Stop blaming yourself." She said. "If I don't blame you, then you can't blame you."

"That's not fair." I pointed out. "You can't tell me that I can't blame me. Only I can tell me that I can't blame me."

"Fine," She said stubbornly. "Then if you're going to blame yourself, then I'm going to blame me. I'm the one who went off to the bathroom alone, I should've waited for you to get back."

"You can't blame yourself." I told her.

"Pot meet kettle, your both black."

"That's racist."

"How is that racist? You're white."

"Yeah, but my mom dated a black guy when I was seven." I told her. "Plus there's a reason you can't blame yourself, but I can."

"And why is that?" She asked folding her right arm under her pillow.

"Because I'm not the one laying in a hospital bed." I reminded her and she sighed.

"Do you want to be the one in the hospital bed?"

"Of course not?" Why'd that come out as a question?

"Then as the one in the hospital bed, I say that you can't blame yourself and that if you do then you have to blame me too."

I gaped at her. Was she insane? "I'm not going to blame you."

"Then you can't blame yourself." Smug little smurf.

I sighed. "I can already tell that it's going to be exhausting being your friend."

"Ditto." She said with a smile and I smiled back.

**_Jax_**

The guys and I were all in the clubhouse putting together the guns, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't distracted.

Like my mom suggested I told the club about Rebecca, but only after I told Opie. He was my best friend and I figured he deserved to be the first to know although technically it was Clay and Half-Sack who knew first, but I didn't bother myself with that technicality. I had swung by Ope's house and told him yesterday, but like the others he wasn't sure if he was supposed to say congratulations or something else and I was kinda fuzzy on that too.

I had just sat another put together gun in the pile next to Juice when Clay started talking.

"So Rebecca," He said and with only those two words I felt the tension in the room go from 'Nothing' to 'Something'.

"What about her?" I asked as I looked up at him. He met my gaze and held it for a moment before he continued.

"She can't stay here." He said. "In the club, I mean. You need to go and get her set up at your house."

"I need time Clay." I told him as I turned back to the gun I was putting together. "Between Abel, Wendy and the club shit I've barely got time to get everything in order before there's another fucking mess to clean up."

"We don't mind havin' her here." Juice said and the others took that as a que to put their own opinions in.

"Yeah," Chib's continued. "She's a sweet lass. Not like you'd expect a girl her age to be."

"Princess went to town on my milk though." Tig complained and I scoffed. "Handle that."

"Take that shit up with Gemma." I told him just as my phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket to see who was calling me. "Speak of the devil." I said answering. "How'd you know we were talking about you?"

"_Jax,_" My mom said in a voice that told me that whatever was going on was no joking matter. "_Something's happened._"

"What?" I asked immediately. "You called and said Rebecca was fine. That she checked in with you."

"_She did,_" My mom said before sighing. "_We're at the hospital, but Rebecca's f-_"

"What room?" I asked immediately.

"_307, but Jax Rebec-_"

"I'm coming." I said cutting her off before shutting my phone and turning back to the guys. "I gotta go."

"What happened?" Clay asked as I made my way to the door.

"I don't know." I admitted before leaving the club and running to my bike. I didn't bother with putting my helmet on before making sure my glasses were on my face, turning on my bike and riding out of the parking lot of TM.

I didn't bother with the front desk when I got to the hospital, but none of the staff stopped me. They probably just thought I was here to check up on my kid so I got up to the third floor without any hassle.

I quickly found room 307, but when I got there my mom was nowhere to be seen, but I still went in anyway. You couldn't imagine my relief or confusion.

Rebecca wasn't in the hospital bed, Tristen Oswald was. Rebecca was asleep in the chair next to the bed with her legs tucked to the side and her arms folded under her head. She didn't look like she was hurt anything so I was naturally confused as to why my mom hadn't explained that to me on the phone.

I saw something white sticking out from under the hair that fell over Rebecca's face and brushed it aside to see a butterfly bandage. I skimmed my fingers over it and then brushed her hair back further when I saw that there was still blood by her ear and against her hairline above the bandage. It wouldn't surprise me if she woke up with a headache.

I kissed her on the head where her bandage was before standing straight when I felt someone's eyes on me. I turned to the door to see my mother watching me through the small window in the door. I quickly walked away from Rebecca and left out of the room.

"What the hell happened?" I asked closing the door behind me and faced my mom. "You told me she was fine. That she checked in with you."

"She did." My mom said. "But then she went back to that spinner ride with Tristen so I figured she'd be fine. Ten minutes later Karen's telling me that she can't find either of the girls so we went looking for them together. Next thing I know Rebecca's practically dragging Tristen out of the woods screaming for help."

"Goddammit." I cursed.

"That's not even the worst part." She said. "We went to the police department so that Rebecca can give her statement and she tells Hale that she went looking for Tristen in the woods and saw some fat ass raping her."

"What!?" I exclaimed looking back into the room. "Did he...?" I asked and she knew what I was asking.

"No." She sighed. "She picked up a tree branch and hit him until he ran away. I don't know if she was being brave or fucking stupid." I was going to go with stupid. The girl was tiny, only thirteen and she was trying to attack a rapist with a tree branch. "But Jax," My mom sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"She thinks it was her fault." She said.

"Why the hell would she think that?" I asked and she scoffed.

"She figures that she should've been watching Tristen." She said. "I told her it wasn't her fault, Tristen told her it wasn't her fault, but I know she won't be okay after this."

"No shit." I sighed pushing my hair back. "Alright, you can go home. I'm gonna get someone to bring the car around so I can take her to the house."

"Is the house even ready?" She asked and I shook my head.

"She can't go back to the club." I told her. "The shipment is there and I don't want her seeing something she shouldn't."

"Alright take her to my house." Mom said going into her house and taking out her keys and pulling the one for her house off. "She can sleep in one of the guest bedrooms, but make sure to go out and get her some cereal or something for the morning." She handed me the key. "I got to go talk to Karen."

She walked away and I pulled out my phone before dialing Clay.

"_Yeah?_" He said after picking up on the second ring.

"Rebecca's at the hospital." I told him. "Send the prospect over with the wagon so I can get her out of here."

"_She okay?_" He asked and I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

"Mostly, just a cut on her head." I said.

"_What happened?_" He asked.

"Tristen Oswald got raped at Fun Town." I told him. "Get Juice to see what Unser's got on the prick that did it." I asked before hanging up and putting my phone away. Charming was a good enough place and it didn't need any rapist hanging around.

That sick bastard got on the sons radar when he got Tristen Oswald, but he got on mine when he hurt my daughter.

**_Rebecca_**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!' I groaned as I sat up.

Last night I had gone to sleep with a dull ache in my head, but now it felt like World War II was going on in my head.

I grabbed my head and squeezed my eyes shut, hoping the pain would lessen when I realized that I was no longer in Tristen's hospital room. No, now I was in a queen sized bed inside of a large room that had light brownish gold walls.

Praying that there was somebody I knew somewhere close I pulled the comforter off of me and and threw my legs over the side of the bed before standing up. I was still wearing the clothes I had on last night and the jacket I had given to Tristen was on the back of a chair that sat against the wall along with my bag. The only other thing on the chair was a piece of paper and I silently hoped that it was a note from someone telling me where I was.

**_Rebecca_**

**_Your at Gemma's house. There's a cell phone in the pocket of your jacket with some phone numbers in it, call someone when you want to be picked up. There's some stuff in the kitchen for you to eat._**

**_Jax_**

Confused I put the note down and picked up my jacket before going inside my pockets until I found the phone. It was a small, silver flip phone that I saw all the time in the stores when my mom used to take me with her when she paid her phone bill.

"Dude you seriously need to upgrade." I said to myself before I picked up the jacket and put it on before immediately taking it off after spotting the blood on the sleeve that was undoubtedly Tristen's. I quickly stuffed the phone and the note in the pockets of my skirt before throwing the jacket over my arm and my bag across my body and left the room. I went downstairs into the living room, but didn't stop to look around as I made my way through the dining room and to the kitchen.

There sitting on the wooden island was a box of Cheerios and a box of pop-tarts so I looked around in the cabinets and drawers before I finally found a spoon and bowl. I poured the Cheerios in the bowl before going in the refrigerator for milk. Once I was finished I sat Indian style on the top of the island as I ate.

I was halfway done with my cereal when the back door in the kitchen opened and I quickly turned around to see the old police dude from Fun Town walk in. He seemed just as surprised to see me as I was him.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." I said back. "Who are you and what're you doin' here?" I asked casually.

"I'm Wayne." He said not moving from the doorway. "Wayne Unser. I'm a friend of Gemma's, what're you doing in her house?"

"I'm Rebecca." I told him not moving from my very uncomfortable position. "Rebecca Teller. I'm a granddaughter of Gemma's."

"I didn't know Gemma had a granddaughter." He said. and I nodded.

"Neither did she until a few days ago." I told him. "Two to be exact." He nodded and I just kept watching him for a bit. "You don't mind me calling some people do you?" I asked. "Just to make sure you are who you say you are?"

"Not at all." He said and I smiled tensely at him as I pulled the silver flip phone out of my pocket and opened it up.

There were only six numbers on the contact list and none of them were named, they were just numbers so I went to my lucky number six and pressed the green phone on the dial pad. It only rang for a few seconds before someone picked up.

"_Hello?_" A very gruff voice asked.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"_You called me,_" The voice said. "_Why don't you tell me who you are?_" Well...

"It's me..." I said. "Rebecca."

"_I don't know a Rebecca._" Then why is your phone number in the phone Jax gave me?

"Are you sure you don't remember me?" I asked. "I'm pretty sure everyone at that gang hideout or whatever the hell it is knows that I'm Jax's daughter. He told me to call a number on a phone when I wanted to be picked up and guess what? You have had the great fortune of being chosen to be graced with my presence. I'm at Gemma's house so please come pick me up." Then I hung up, not because I was rude, but because I had a thing about always getting the last word in.

After I closed the phone I turned back to look the Bruce Wayne. I totally forgot to ask about him. "So..." I said.

"So..." He repeated.

"Since you obviously have a key or whatever to Gemma's house, I'll just leave you be." I said putting down my bowl and sliding off the counter. "I'm gonna go wait for my ride." He nodded and I took the box of pop-tarts and began to walk out of the kitchen, but just as I was about to enter the dining room I stopped and turned back around. I opened the box and took out a pop-tart before walking forward and putting it on the island for Lil' Wayne. Even a very strange old man I didn't know deserved at least one pop-tart.

After sending Wayne a small smile I turned back around and left the kitchen, then the house. I ended up sitting on the front steps waiting for my ride when I realized I had no idea who I was waiting for or what their car looked like.

"Well aren't I in a pickle?" I asked myself as a truck pulled up in front of the house. I stood up and sighed before making my way to the truck with my pop-tarts and my slightly bloody jacket.

In the drivers seat there was a really burly dude with an awesometastic beard and a hat on his head. He leaned over the passenger seat and unlocked the door before pushing it open and sitting straight.

"What be up broheim?" I asked and he looked like something was wrong with me.

"Are you going to get in?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I said slowly. "About that."

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know you." I told him. "How do I know that you're the person I called to pick me up?"

"Then why did you call me?" He asked.

"You be my lucky number son." I told him with a shrug. "But now we have a problem because my grandma always told me not to take rides from strangers."

"You called me." He repeated as if I didn't know.

"Yeah we've established that." I said. "But isn't there someway for you to, ya know, prove you were the one I called?"

He looked as if he would rather shut his door and drive away as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. Seriously, get an upgrade.  
He pressed a few buttons before just stopping and then the phone in my pocket began to ring. I pulled it out wondering who could be calling at this time and flipped it open before taking the call and putting the phone up to my ear.

"Hold on a minute." I said raising a finger to the lumberjack. "Hello?" I asked turning away.

"Get. In. The. Car." A voice asked and I turned around to see lumberjack looking very annoyed.

"Why are you calling me when you could've just said that to my f- oh..." I trailed off realizing what he was doing.

"Yeah."

"Sorry." I told him as I snapped the phone shut. "I can be a little slow in the morning. I haven't done anything I usually do. By now I've usually already have had two cups of coffee, a muffin, two bagels, a pack of Skittles and my morning shower. You know how overactive sweat glands can be." From his expression he didn't. "No? Just me? Okay." I said quietly before getting in the car.

We drove in silence for what seemed like hours before lumberjack decided to say something to me. "I'm Opie." He introduce and I nodded.

"Rebecca." I told him before we fell back into awkward silence that didn't last long.

"Jax, uh, told me what happened last night." He said as he took a right turn. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." I told him honestly. "It was my friend that got hurt. The worst I got was a scratch on the forehead and a split lip."

"I can see that." We fell back into silence, but thankfully this time it wasn't awkward.

He pulled into the lot of the mechanics shop a few minutes later and parked right in front of the clubhouse and I took off my seat belt before getting out.

"Did you want to see Jax?" I asked, but he shook his head.

"Just tell him I'll talk to him later."

"Can do captain." I told him before giving him a quick to fingered salute and walked away from the truck and into the clubhouse.

There were a few guys inside wearing leather vest and a few women around wearing skimpy clothes, but I only recognized a few of them. Bobby: the big biker I almost threw up on yesterday, Juice: The one with the head tattoo and Half-Sack who was behind the bar serving drinks.

"Half of the sack," I greeted walking to the bar and sitting on one of the stools before sitting my pop tarts down. "Got anything back there for me?" I asked and he held up a finger before disappearing and then reappearing with a brown bottle. "You're giving me beer?" I asked with a giant smile.

"Yep," He said before twisting off the cap and sitting the bottle in front of me. "Root beer with a cold side of 'Jax and Gemma would take my other nut if I served you actual beer'."

"That's cold." I said with a mocking look before looking around. "Speaking of your other nut, have you seen Jax or Gemma anywhere?"

"Gemma took off about an hour ago." He said. "And Jax is in his room." I nodded before picking up the root beer bottle and drank it all in about five seconds before slamming it back on the back and letting out a very large and loud burp.

"Thanks for the beer." I told him trying not to cough as my throat tingled and got off the stool before leaving the front and going to the back where Jax's room was.

When I got to the door I made sure to knock instead of just walking in. "Jax?"

"Rebecca?" His voice asked a second before the door opened. "When did you get here? Who dropped you off?"

"Some dude named Opie who looked like a lumberjack." I told him before pulling the note out of my back pocket and handed it to him. "You misspelled 'you're'." I told him.

"Did you really just come here to criticize my spelling?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous." I said. "I also need you to take me to the hospital so I can see Tristen."

He sighed before looking back in his room before turning back to me. "Go wait in the office kid." He said. "I'll be out in a second."

"You're the boss." I told him before doing as he said and going back to the bar. Half-Sack gave me another root beer and told me where the office was.

So much for Jax saying he'd be out in a second. After I had finished my root beer I was bored and if you had kids you knew that wasn't the best combo in the world.  
Eventually I decided not to wreck havoc on the office and just took a pencil and a pad of paper out of my bag and began to draw.

By the time Jax showed up I had drawn a bunny, a shark climbing a mountain and a cupcake on a surfboard surfing a wave of hearts and stars which, believe me, wasn't easy.

When Jax came in he wasn't alone, Clay and Tristan's dad were with him.

"Hey kid, wait by the bar." Jax said. "This'll only take a few minutes." I scoffed and stood up.

"Tell that to the cupcake." I said intentionally trying to confuse him before leaving. I went to the bar where Half-Sack was and he gave me another root beer. I was certain that whatever Jax was doing it was going to take more than a few minutes so I decided to do what I did best after lying, threatening people and playing Grand Theft Auto...I drew.

Since I had nothing in mind I used Half-Sack for inspiration. First I drew his head and his goofy lopsided smile before I started on his body.  
I had just gotten finished shading in his leather vest and hadn't even started on his bottom half when he came to check up on me and noticed the drawing.

"Hey," He said making me look up. "Is that me?"

"Yep." I told him. "But it doesn't exactly say 'Half-Sack'." I said. "Why do they call you Half-Sack?" I asked. "Assuming your mother didn't name you that because the doctor missed your umbilical cord."

"I lost one of my nads in Iraq so everyone started calling me Half-Sack." He said. "Eventually I got used to it and it didn't feel right being called Kip after being called Half-Sack for so long."

I snorted. "Because Kip was so much better."

**Jax**

"My daughters still in shock." Oswald said. "She says she doesn't remember anything. Asshole busted her in the jaw and threw her into the dirt. Raped her. She's thirteen years old."

"What did the cops say?" Jax asked.

Elliot scoffed. "Took a report. Hale's out lookin'." He looked up at Jax. "I want you to find him. You bring him to me first. Pay anything you want."

Clay looked at his step-son before looking to Elliot. "Who do you think we are Elliot?"

"Oswald's have been in this town longer than SAMCRO." He said looking to Clay. "I know what you are."

Clay braced himself on the desk and sighed. He knew that the Sons would be brought into the issue as soon as he got Jax's call the night before. "I don't want your money." He said. "Nobody comes into my town and does this to an innocent little girl...but I'm gonna need to know that justice has been served." He looked to Oswald. "You get what I'm sayin'?...Old friend?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah." He confirmed quietly.

"We got a two hundred K deficit hangin' over out heads." Tig reminded them all loudly as they decided what to do about Oswald. "Do we really wanna be out there playin' some pro-bono Long Ranger?"

"Guy raped a thirteen year old." Jax reminded him just as loudly. "If he would've saw that it was just Rebecca who caught him, he would've given her more than a cut on the head and a busted lip!"

"Thirteen." Bobby muttered standing up. "Thirteen!"

"I get it." Tig said holding up his hands. "I really do. That's your daughter and you want to protect her. I just don't like puttin' my ass on the line for some outsider." He looked to his president. "Clay, Oswald doesn't five a shit about SAMCRO."

Clay was quiet for a moment. "You know, people get jammed up in this town, they don't go tot he cops." He looked around the room at the other members. "They come to us."

"That's right." Chibs agreed. "Us."

"And that means something to me." Clay continued. "I don't know. Maybe I got something to prove with this guy. You know, that's my shit. So if anybody wants to pass on this-"

Immediately sounds of disapproval sounded. They all needed to do this. Charming was their town and they didn't tolerate kiddie lovers.

Seeing that this was something everyone was going to do, Tig joined in. "I'm in too. Guess we're huntin' a tot banger then."

"Good." Clay approved. "So what do we know?"

Jax was the first to speak up. "We saw a couple of guys sportin' Aryan ink. Not sure if they were Darby's guys."

"And Macon woods is tight on the Lodi border. Darby's got a meth shack couple miles from there."

"Rape as retaliation." Bobby said sounding disgusted.

"Fits in the Nord wheelhouse." Jax told him.

Clay looked to Juice at the end of the table. "Tap into the Sanwa database. Find out which Nords get hard for underage pussy."

"Got it."

"Bobby and I'll go after Darby." Tig told him and Clay looked to Jax.

"What about the girl?" He asked. "She say what she saw?"

"She didn't tell me or Gemma anything." Jax told him. "I'll get Unser to get us a copy of the report."

"See if she can get anything out of the Oswald girl." Clay said. "She might not talk to her parents or the pigs, but she might talk to your girl."

"You got it."

**Rebecca**

An hour. That's how long I found myself waiting for Jax.

After he so rudely kicked me out of the office he came back into the clubhouse and straight into the room that Half-Sack told me was called church along with most of the guys in leather vests where they stayed for about twenty minutes before they came out and informed me that we could go only to leave the clubhouse and be told by that deputy guy that we couldn't leave because they needed statements from everyone who was at the carnival, including me even though I had already given my statement.

"You think a Son had something to do with the rape?" Clay asked.

"Half of them have violent crimes on their rap sheet. Just following logic." Deputy Dan said.

"Wasn't it just last week four Oakland cops were arrested for prostitution and rape?" Jax asked. "Logic tells me we should ask where your dick was last night."

"And don't say 'In your mama.'" Clay warned holding up a finger. I snorted and then slapped both hands over my mouth when Deputy Dewey looked at me.

"Go wait by the bar kid." Jax said and I sighed.

"I have a name you know." I called back to them as I walked away. "And it's not kid."

That didn't stop him from calling me that. Two hours later Jax got me from the bar and told me to follow him. There was still a police car in the lot near where the fixed the cars, but there were no cops in sight.

"You know how to ride bitch?" He asked and I stopped in my tracks. Excuse me?

"What did you just call me?" I demanded as her turned around to face. "You may be my father, but you just can't call me names like that. I am a human being and I deserve to be treated with respect!" I told him before crossing my arms across my chest. "If my mother was here she'd drag you back into your little Batcave and wash your mouth out with soap."

Jax stood there with a look on his face like he couldn't believe what I just said. "I didn't call you a bitch." He denied and I narrowed my eyes at him with a look of disbelief clear on my face. How stupid did he think I was?

"You just said 'Do you know how to ride, bitch?'." I reminded him slowly.

"Riding bitch is when you ride on the back of a motorcycle." He said and he had a smile on his face as if this was amusing him greatly. Meanwhile I couldn't tell you how hard I was trying not to show how embarrassed I was.

"I-I know what riding bitch is." I stuttered as he continued to have the gall to stand there looking like he was watching his favorite television show. "I watch TV. I-I was trying to see if-if you knew."

He just continued to stand there looking like he wanted to laugh and I knew I hadn't fooled him. "Shut up." I sighed before walking past him to the row of motorcycles.

* * *

_**So? Tell me what you thought. The last part of Fun Town is coming next chapter. I'll try not to keep you waiting too long.**_


	4. S Is For School

**_Summary:_** Rebecca Teller has been living on and off with her aunt and uncle ever since she was eight, now she's almost fourteen and Social Services are sending her to Charming. There's a man there, Jackson who might be a little shocked he has a daughter that he didn't know existed.

_**Thank you to RhyeninHelaena for your review, I honestly didn't think anyone would appreciate the effort I put into Rebecca's relationships.**_

_**I know I've been a little wibbly-wobbly when it comes to POV's, like I have Rebecca's told from first person, but go between third and first for Jax. I'm here to assure you that I will never stop doing that. I feel it gives my story a little texture or whatever the hell that means.**_

_**Thank you to orange-frappuccino for your review, because I get most of my ideas from everyone's reviews. I know what my goal is for this story is and you guys help me expand upon that. Remember that this is your story and I just write it.**_

_**And thank you yet again to RhyeninHelaena who sent me that awesome review about how she liked how I was involving Kip and how Rebecca's budding friendship with Tristen will only help her in the future. I don't think anyone really appreciates little things like that. I know this is like the third shout out I've sent to RhyeninHelaena and I just want to say thank you for not thinking I'm a stalker.**_

* * *

After Jax showed me which one was his and gave me the spare helmet to put on we left. Riding a motorcycle wasn't nearly as scary and life-threatening as I originally thought. Having the wind blowing in my face making it hard to breath wasn't the best experience of my adolescent life.

When we got to the hospital Jax gave me some money to get something from the cafeteria before telling me to call the second number on the phone he had given me when I was ready to be picked up because I apparently I had to go to school tomorrow courtesy of Gemma.

"I'm back!" I announced as I entered Tristen's hospital room. "And I have boughteth ye a gift."

"What is it?" Tristen asked as I walked over and sat at the foot of the bed.

"My presence." I told her with a smile. "I've been told it has healing qualities. Kinda like the fountain of youth."

"And who told you that?" Tristen asked looking at me like I had no sense which I probably didn't.

"My mommy," I said with a proud smile as I pulled my feet up on the bed and folded them Indian style. "And let me tell you that my mommy never lied."

"Moving on," Tristen said pulling herself upright. "Did you bring the contraband?"

"Alas no." I told her remembering that she asked me to bring her something o eat because the hospital food was worst than prison food. "I forgot, but I did bring pop tarts courtesy of the mother of my father." I said pulling two foil covered packs of pop tarts out of my pocket and tossing them on the bed between us and then doing the same to the ones that were in the back pocket of my jeans, but they were all smushed because I hat sat on them.

"What did you do to them?" Tristen asked picking up on of the smushed ones.

"I satted on them." I admitted. "But Jax did give me money for food so I'm sure that I can find a vending machine around somewhere."

"There's one in the waiting room." She told me. "They have pecan rolls."

"And pecan rolls are a type of breakfast food." I said nodding. "I'll be right back." I unfolded my legs and threw them over the side of the bed before getting up and leaving the room.

I went down to the first floor before retracing my way to the waiting room and found the vending machine. Jax had given me way to much money for any supposed meal in the cafeteria so I just bought ten dollars worth of pecan rolls, fifteen dollars worth of M&amp;M's and other candy and four bottles of chocolate milk from the soda machine before stuffing it all in my bag.

I was just about to pass the receptionist desk to go back up to Tristan's room when a nurse passed me pushing a woman in a wheelchair and behind them trailed a man holding a car seat for a baby which immediately made me think of Abel all alone in his room. I was his big sister so technically it was my duty to keep him company.

"Hi," I said going up to the nurse at the receptionist desk. "I need a room number."

"Who exactly are you trying to visit?" She asked.

I thought about that for a minute. I knew his name was Abel, but was his last name Teller like mine? It most likely would be if Jax was married to his mother, but he hadn't mentioned anything about a wife. Maybe that's why he was keeping me away from his house.

"Abel Teller." I said and she went click-clacking away on her keyboard.

"Are you a relative?" She asked.

"His sister." I told her. "Why is that important?"

"No." She said. "Just asking." She click-clacked for a minute longer before telling me where I needed to go. "Maternity ward, floor five, room 509."

"Thank you for your assistance." I said before pulling out a pecan roll and sitting it on the desk for her. "Keep up the good work."

I went back up to Tristen's room where she was eating one of the pop tarts I hadn't sat on. "I'm back." I announced. "I have brought you actual gifts this time."

"Thank goodness." She said as I went over and sat on her bed in the same position before I left. "Hospital food sucks."

"How much longer do you have to stay in here?" I asked.

"Just a few more days." She said as I dumped out the contents of my bag. "But my mom wants me to stay home from school for a few days after I get out."

"Understandable." I replied as I began putting everything that wasn't edible back into my bag like my pencils, drawing pad, camera and a few other things I shouldn't mention. I was about to grab my the picture of my mom and me that I always carried around, but Tristen grabbed it first.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"Me and my mom when I was eight." I told her.

"You two look happy."

"We were." I confirmed. "It was my eighth birthday and we spent the entire day at the beach with some of her friends and mine from school."

Then Tristen asked the question I was hoping she wouldn't. "Where is she?" She asked. "She didn't come to Charming with you?"

"No." I told her. "She died a few days after my birthday. Car accident."

"Sorry for asking." Tristen said giving back the picture with an apologetic smile.

"Don't be." I said shaking my head. "You didn't know."

"I know it might not be any of my business." Tristen started. "But if she died so long ago, why are you just now coming to live with your dad?"

"After my mom died my aunt and uncle moved into our house." I told her. "They finally got sick of me a few days ago and told Sandra, my social worker." I said seeing the look on Tristen's face.

We didn't say anything else and I think that Tristen felt a little bad for bringing my mom up so I decided to change the subject. "Lets talk about something else." I said. "I got my brothers room number so how about we finish up here and we can go see him?"

"I don't know." Tristen said. "My mom doesn't want me getting out of bed."

"Then don't think of it as disobeying your mother." I said getting up. "You said you were sore yesterday, so think of it as stretching your legs. I don't think your mom would mind."

"I'm pretty sure she would." Tristen said. "But lets go anyway."

"We'll leave her a note so that she doesn't think you were kidnapped." I told her pulling my drawing pad and a pencil out before I began writing out the note. "'Stretching my legs. Be back in 20'." I wrote before ripping the page out and putting it on Tristen's pillow once she got up.

Tristen was only wearing a pair of socks and a hospital gown over her underwear and bra so I gave her my flannel and we went to Abel's room. There were other incubators there like last time, but Abel was the only baby occupying one. I guess all the other babies had already gotten better and decided to go home.

"He's so tiny." Tristen said as we watched him sleep. "Why is he so tiny?"

"I don't know." I told her. "Nobody actually told me anything about him except that his name is Abel, he had the same defect I did and that he was my brother."

"Who's his mom?" Tristen and I was kinda caught off guard considering I didn't know the answer to that question.

"I don't know." I admitted before I began looking around his incubator.

"What are you doing?" Tristen asked as I looked on the right side of the incubator.

"Well they usually have a copy of the patients charts in their rooms," I reminded her as I looked around the back. "I figure that it's the same for babies." I looked on the left side and smiled in triumph when I spotted it. "Gotcha!" I grabbed it off of whatever it was hanging on and stood up straight.

"Name: Abel J. Teller. Sex: M." I read. "Well that's inappropriate. Aha! Here we go. Father: Jackson Teller, Mother: Wendy Case." I looked to Tristen. "Does that mean they're not married?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Why don't you ask reception for her room number?"

"Why would she be in the hospital?" I asked dumbly.

"Because she just had a baby?" Tristen asked as if I should've known that which I should've.

"Right." I said before pointing to her. "Don't get used to this." I warned her.

"Used to what?"

"Being the smart one in this relationship." She raised an eyebrow.

"Did you just call me stupid?" I shook my head.

"No," I told her. "I only meant that you were slightly less smarter than me."

"So stupid."

I threw up my arms. "You said it, not me."

**(-)**

Later when Tristan's mother oh so rudely kicked me out and said Tristen needed to rest so I gave Tristen my DS knowing she most likely would not be sleeping tonight and went back to reception to ask for Wendy Case's room number. When they asked who I was I told them that I was her step-daughter which I was sure was a lie. Apparently she was also on the maternity ward is room 519.

As I was riding the elevator up I thought about what I was doing.

I was going up to a strangers hospital room to tell her that I was her step-daughter. Yeah, this was going to go well.

The elevator dinged when I got to the fifth floor and I followed the signs to the right room.

Inside the room was a bed and a couple of machines you'd expect to see in a hospital room. In the bed was a woman, she looked sickly and her dark blondish hair looked like she had just lost a fight with an electric chair.

She was asleep so I figured I wasn't hurting anybody by going to take a closer look at her. Just to remind you, I thought she was asleep so it was perfectly logical that I let out a scream when she spoke.

"Who are you?" She asked and I jumped and let out a little scream.

"I thought you were sleeping." I told her honestly and let out a weak chuckle.

"I'm good at that." She said. "What's your name?"

"...Rebecca." I said steping closer to her. "And I assume you're Wendy."

"You assume right." She sad giving me a wierd look before sitting up in the bed. "What are you doing in here? Where are your parents?"

"My dad dropped me off." I told her wondering how I was gonna tell her that I was her step-daughter. How do I know she and Jax weren't high school sweethearts? How do I know that Jax didn't cheat on her with my mother? The world will never know. "I'm here visiting a friend...I was also visiting my brother." I continued.

"Oh, yeah?" She asks. "Why's he in here?"

"He was born premature." I hesitantly. "His name's Abel."

The look she gives me is one of shock-or confusion. I wasn't entirely sure. The only I was sure of was that she hadn't been expecting that.

"Abel Teller?" She asked and I nodded. "My baby?" I nodded. "Who's your dad?"

"I think we both know the answer to that." I said quietly and she let out a soft scoff and looked to the side like she was thinking. "I'm sorry for barging in here." I told her. "I'll go now." II turned around and started towards the door.

"Wait." She said. "Come back." So I did. "You obviously came in here for something." She said. "What was it?"

"I just wanted to see what you looked like." I admitted and she looked confused. "Abel's just so beautiful and I wanted to see if he took after you or Jax."

"And now that you've seen me?" She asked and I bit my lip.

Now that I've seen you, I think that your parents had claws instead of hands and never properly taught you how to do your hair. "It's too early to tell." Is what I said instead. She looked down like she was thinking about something, but I needed to fill the silence. I wasn't good with it. "Can I take a picture of you?"

That got her attention. "What?" She asked lifting her head.

"A picture." I repeated pulling my camera out of my bag and showing it to her.

"Uh...okay?" She said sounding unsure. I undrstood her unease, some weirdly amazing girl barges into your room and asks for your picture. We've all been there...Well, I haven't, but I'm sure someone had.

I didn't give her a second to prepare or anything before turning the camera on and snapping the picture. She looked exactly like a woman who just gave birth to a baby would look...like a hobo that uses a rake as a comb.

"Thanks." I told her as I put the camera back in my bag. She opened her mouth to say something, but a bad sounding electronic rington cut our conversation short. "Sorry about that." I said before going back into my bag and pulling out the silver flip phone and flipped it open to see that someone was calling me. "Hello?" I asked accepting the call.

"_Where are you?_" Asked a very familiar voice and I smiled.

"Kip Kat!" I said. "How ya doin' buddy?"

"_Not too well._" He said. Who hurt you? Tell me, I'll kill the - "_Jax sent me to come get you, but I can't find you._" Oh...Oops.

"I'm in the maternity ward, but I'll be down in a second." I assured him before hanging up and looking at...what was her name? Haley, no...Delia, double no...Wendy! That was it! "Gotta go." I said shaking the phone before tossing it back and my bag and heading for the door, but stopped before I was completely out of the rooma and looked back to Wendy. "You should go see Abel." I told her and she looked sad. "I'm sure a visit from his mom would help him heal a little faster."

I didn't tell anyone that I saw Wendy when Half-Sack took me back to Gemma's. Considering she or Jax hadn't once mentioned Abel's mother, I had a feeling they weren't on good terms.

Gemma and I ate dinner together and Jax came to see me when Gemma left for the hospital to talk to Tristen's mom. Her mother had requested that a certain someone, who I was certain was me, not come so Gemma told me to go to bed which was where I was when Jax came into my room.

"Sup?" I asked with a tough ass head nod and he gave me one right back.

"Sup?" He asked and I grinned. He was speaking my language, come over to the weird side Jax. We have pie...and other dessert items because the weird do not discriminate against desserts.

"I went up to the maternity ward to see someone." He said closing the door to my room. Yes, _my_ room, any room I sleep in is automatically mine. "She told me that a little blonde girl came to see her." I wonder who that was.

"Well maybe the little blonde girl was curious and her father should've told her that she had a step-mother." I said turning back to my book.

"Maybe the little blonde girl's father didn't tell her because she didn't ask." He shot back. Was he really trying to play this game with me? I was going to crush him.

"Maybe the little blonde girl shouldn't have been expected to ask about the person her father was married to." I said with an accusatory glance and he sighed.

"I didn't not tell you about her." He said. "Wendy's not the type of person who needs to be in a kids life right now. She's got a drug problem and she's not gonna give it up unless I force her to." I didn't say anything and I figured he probably thought I was mad or something, but I didn't want him to think that since it kinda wasn't true.

"Jax?" I asked and he looked at me. "Do you want me here?"

That caught him off guard. "What?"

"Do you want me here?" I repeated. "In Charming, in your life. Do you want me here?"

"Why would you ask that?" He asked and I gave him a look.

"We don't know each other." I reminded him. "You might be my dad, but you don't know anything about me and I don't know anything about you except that you slept with my mom a million years ago. You literally didn't even know I existed until a my aunt practically threw me at you and honestly while I think you'll be a great dad for Abel, you can't really take care of me right now."

I think I caught him off guard again. "What are you talking about?"

"I've seen you, maybe four times since I got to Charming and you live in a bar that someone built behind an auto repair shop. I don't know if you know this, but I don't think it's legal for a kid to live in a bar. This isn't the CW."

"First of all," He started as he walked toward the bed. "I have no idea what the CW fucking is," He told me sitting down. "Secondly, yeah, I didn't know about you, but it's not your place to worry about whether or not I can take care of you. You're my kid and I'm gonna fucking make it work and this setup is just temporary. I can't move you into the house until it's cleaned up."

"And three?" I asked. "There's always a three."

"And three," He leaned in closer. "Go to sleep. You got school tomorrow." Why was everyone so concerned about my sle- wait, WHAT?

"School?" I asked. "Don't you think it's a bit too early for that? I did almost get attacked by rapist clown." I said pointing to my bandage and he gave me a look. "Too soon?"

"Very." He said with a smile, but then he got this look on his face. "Did you say clown?" He asked.

"What?"

"Did you just say rapist clown?" He specified. "Was it one of the pricks from Fun Town that raped Tristen?"

"I-I-I don't know." I told him honestly. "It was dark and I couldn't see much."

"Tell me what you do remember." He requested and I shook my head. "Tell me what happened."

"I was looking for Tristen and I found her bracelet by the port-a-potties so I went looking for her in the woods." I told him. "I found her and the guy was on top of her so I picked up the closest tree branch and hit him with it."

"Do you remember anything about him?" Jax asked and I shrugged. "Was he white, black?"

"White." I told him. "I only said clown because he was wearing a lot of colors."

"Like what?"

I shrugged. "Yellow, red, maybe blue? He was wearing one of those wavy white things that clowns wear around their necks." Jax stood up and my eyes followed him. "Jax?"

"I gotta go." He said walking to the door. He opened it and looked back at me. "Get some sleep. You can hold off school for another day or two." He said before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

**Jax**

"I just talked to Rebecca." Jax said as soon as he got into the club house. "She said Tristen Oswald was raped by a clown."

"A clown?" Clay dubiously asked and Jax nodded. "The Oswald girl told her that?"

"No," His step-son answered. "I think she just remembered. She said he was wearing a bunch of colors and had one of those collars clowns wear."

Clay nodded and rubbed the white hard of his beard. "Call your mother, get her to confirm it before we do anything. We don't need Hale and his pigs coming down here for nothin'."

Jax nodded and took out his phone before going into the church where he closed his door.

"_Hey baby_." His mothers voice sounded on the other side of the phone. "_What's goin' on_?"

"Rebecca said something about the guy who attacked Oswald's daughter," He told her. "But Clay wants confirmation before we do anything."

"_What'd she say_?" Gemma asked.

"That Tristen got raped by a clown." He heard Gemma sigh on the phone.

"_Shit_." She said and Jax nodded even though she couldn't see him.

"I know." He told her. "You gotta get Tristen or Karen to say that's what happened, but don't let Hale figure out what you're doing. If he finds out it'll be a race to see who gets to the fucker first."

"_You got it babe_." His mother said. "_Call you in a bit_." Jax hung up and then he couldn't help it when his brain started picturing the worst case scenarios; If the sick fuck had gone after Rebecca when she caught him with Tristen, if it was Rebecca who had been led out to the woods and then he thought of the worse thing that could've happened; if he hadn't just stopped at giving Rebecca a split lip and hurt her worse or killed her.

When that thought went through his head, Jax couldn't help the surge of anger that went through his body and threw his phone at the wall where it crashed and split into a dozen plastic pieces.

"Leave him." Clay said holding up his hand when he saw Tig start for the church doors. Tig gave him an unsure look. "Let 'em get it out of his system."

**Gemma**

"Knock, knock." Gemma said as she knocked on the door to Tristen Oswald's hospital room. The thirteen year old immediately hid the game system in her hands under her cover before she looked up. "It's alright," Gemma said walking further into the room. "I'm not your mother, but you do know who I am right?"

"You're Rebecca's grandmother." Tristen answered. "Did she send you for this?" She asked holding up the DS.

"No," Gemma said putting her purse down at the foot of Tristen's bed. "Keep it. You can give it back to her when you get out of here."

"If you're not here for this, then why are you here?" Tristen asked confused.

"I'm here because of what happened to you." Gemma told her and she could practically see all of Tristen's muscles tense. "The man that hurt you, he hurt Rebecca too. Not as much as he hurt you but still."

"I don't know who it was." Tristen said automatically and Gemma gave her the same look that she used to give Jax when he lied as a child.

"I think you do." Gemma said. "You just don't want to say anything for a reason I don't understand yet." She could see the tears building up in Tristen's eyes and sat down on the bed before taking her hand. "Don't cry." She told her. "You are a tough little girl and there is no reason for you to cry. The pain will go away, the shame you feel will too."

"I was stupid." Tristen said and Gemma could practically hear the tears in her voice. "My dad keeps telling me; 'Don't go anywhere with strangers, nowhere.', but I didn't listen."

"Why not?" Gemma asked and Tristen pulled her hand away to wipe away the tears rolling down her face.

"I thought he was supposed to be nice." She said. "I was supposed to be safe, I'm supposed to be safe with people like him."

"Why did you think you'd be safe Tristen?" Gemma asked, but Tristen didn't say anything. She just sat there with her quivering lip as she tried to keep her sobs inside. "Because he was a clown?"

Tristen didn't move, she didn't say anything, she didn't even ask how Gemma knew that, but after a long pause she nodded and turned to Gemma. "Yes." She said nodding again. "He said it was okay when he touched me, but I knew it wasn't. I tried to get away, but he hit me and...and..."

"I know." Gemma said with a sympathetic look. "I know." Then Tristen started to sob. She didn't try to wipe away her tears and Gemma didn't try to comfort her. Tristen just sat there and cried.

She cried for what must've been fifteen minutes, but felt like days before she finally fell asleep. Gemma turned her game off and sat it on the table next to the bed before digging through her bag at the bottom of the bed and pulling out her phone.  
She tried to call Jax first, but his phone was out of service both times she tried it so she tried Clay's and like usual he answered on the first ring.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Tristen Oswald got raped by a clown." Gemma confirmed walking over to the door. "Go get the son of a bitch."

**Rebecca**

"Rebecca," A voice said as I was shaken halfway awake. "Rebecca it's time to get up."

"I will hit whoever is trying to wake me up on a Friday," I said before adding: "Unless it's Gemma. That bitch scares me."

"It's not Gemma, but it's good that she scares you." The voice, now obviously a mans, said. "That means I don't have a retarded kid."

I sighed, now knowing who it was. "Way to ruin the game." I said lifting my head up from my pillow only to see Jax picking up my rollerbag and putting it on top of the dresser. "Okay," I started. "I'm just gonna go out on a limb here and say that you're robbing me." He scoffed and I shook my head. "What are you doing with my stuff?"

"Looking for your clothes. You're going to school today." What?

I shook my head. "...I'm sorry what?" I asked shaking my head again. "I thought that I wasn't going to school for a ew more days."

"You weren't." He confimed...or denied, I wasn't sure. "But things change."

"But I don't want to go to school." I told him sitting up. "And I can't. I don't have any of my stuff for school since it's all at my aunts house and I haven't done any of the things I usually do before the first day of school."

"Like what?" He asked and I scoffed as I tried to think of something.

"Like...buying new clothes." I told him. "I haven't one clothes shopping at an actual store since my mom died. I've been homeschooled for the past-" I stopped because for a moment I forgot how old I was. "Six years."

"Five." Jax corrected and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want to get in a fight on the first day because some girl thinks that she can make fun of me because my shoes don't match my belt and I don't even have any belts."

"Gemma will take you out for clothes tomorrow, but the shit you have is gonna have to work for now." I glared at his back.

"You know, it's fathers like you that are the reason everyone thinks that every white blonde girl hates her father."

"Get dressed." He said turning aound and giving me a look before going to leave my bedroom. When he shut the door I groaned and fell back onto my pillow.

"Who starts school on a Friday?" I asked myself.

After a small but quick pity party for my having to go to school, I decided it was time for me to get up and get dressed.

I went over to the dresser where Jax had put my bag and started going through my choices. Sure, I wasn't one of those girls that obsessed over their clothes, usually I didn't care what I looked like, but it was my first day of school in a new place.

"What to wear, what to wear..." I muttered to myself until I found my favorite shirt. It was a baseball Tee, not sure why they called it that, with a lace hem that said 'Good Vibes' on the front then I put on a pair of shorts, a replacement hoodie for the one I destroyed with Tristen's blood, and one of the few pairs of shoes I brought with me which were those sneakers that went up to you knee, also known as, the best shoe the world has ever seen.

That's when I realized that I didn't have a bag, my messenger bag was holding the important stuff like my drawing pad, some candy and other things I care not to discuss so what was I supposed to use?

"What the hell is that?" Jax asked as I came out of the kitchen where I had solved my baglessness problem.

"My backpack." I told him and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't you like it?" I asked trying not to snort in laughter at the look on his face.

I held out my 'backpack' which was just a plastic grocery bag that I had drawn the Gucci symbol on. I bit my lip trying no o laugh as Jax took the bag from my hand.

"Just get in the car kid." He ordered taking out his phone and I sighed. I had overloaded him with my awesomeness.

"When will I find someone as awesome as me?" I asked msel as I let Gemma's house.

A few minutes later, Jax joined me in the car and turned it on before backing out of the driveway, that's when I realized something.

"Where's my backpack?" I asked and Jax closed his eyes as his hands squeezed the steering wheel. Yp, I should've eased him into this whole awesome thing.

...

"What are we doing here?" I asked when he pulled the car into the lot of the atuo shop/gang hideout/clubhouse.

"There's no fuckin way I'm sending you to school with a plastic bag as a backpack." He said before looking out his window. "Let's go!" He called to whoever he was looking at. I pulled the lever between the seat and the door before my seat went back and I saw my BFF, aka Half-Sack coming towards the car with a bag in his hand. "I gotta get the kid to school in ten minutes."

"Again," I started as I pulled my seat back up. "I have a name."

Half-Sack came to the window before pulling a black leather backpack with white skulls out of the bag. "Tig picked it out." He explained.

"I like it!" I told him as he handed it to Jax, but before he could hand it to me it dropped down on his lap. Yep, right on his boys.

"Damn!" He said looking at Half-Sack. "What's in this?" Half-Sack shrugged.

"Tig packed it." He said. "And then Bobby repacked it to make sure he didn't slip any weed into her lunch." Then he passed Jax a metal lunchbox that had drawings of blood on it and said 'Zombie Survival Kit'.

"That is the most amazing thing I have ever seen in my entire life." I said honestly as I reached over Jax and took the lunch box. "You are now my best friend in the entire freaking world."

After Jax passed me my new backpack, we made our way to the school.

It wasn't too bad from the outside. The school was one big three story building made up of reddish brown brick and while we were driving I could see a large field stretching from the back of the school to the side of it. The part in the back of the school was taken up by a football field while the side was bare and covered with grass.

"You do realize that me walking into the building is an assault charge waiting to happen right?" I asked and Jax gave me a look that clearly doubted my statement. "I'm serious. My aunt kicking me out every other week wasn't the only reason I went to online school."

"Then what was the other one?" He asked and I sighed.

"Paint covered weave and cheap blonde extensions." I told him with a headshake. "I told Anna not to throw that paint tube at Rhonda, but she didn't listen and I had to pull that grease covered cow hair out of her head."

"You pulled somebody's hair out?" He asked and I nodded.

"She messed with my home girl." I told him and he shook his head.

"Get out of the car." With one last groan I put on my heavy ass backpack and grabbed my awesome looking lunch before getting out of the car. "Someone'll be here to pick you up at 2:30."

"Bye." I told him, but only had time to say that because he got a phone call from someone and said he had to go. Once he was gone I turned around to face the school.

"I have awesome shoes, an amazing lunch box and great hair." I said nodding my hair. "I'll be fine."

* * *

_**So that was the end of chapter... okay, not totally sure what chapter we're on, but that's what you guys and reviews are for.**_

_**Please guys, I have three questions I want you to answer in your reviews. The last one is optional.**_

**1)** Do you want to read about Rebecca's first day of school?

**2)** When do you think Rebecca should meet Tara?

**3)** What do you think of the sets I made for Rebecca? (Go to my profile and there should be a link for Polyvore at the very bottom of it.)

_**Bye!**_


	5. Patch Over: Unresolved Issues

**_Twenty two reviews, thirty eight favorites and eighty follows. You guys are awesome and I want you to know I read every review you guys leave and if you have any questions you can just ask._**

**_Summary: _**Rebecca Teller has been living on and off with her aunt and uncle ever since she was eight, now she's almost fourteen and Social Services are sending her to Charming. There's a man there, Jackson who might be a little shocked he has a daughter that he didn't know existed.

_**So...I'd just like to say something to the dumbass who left that insulting review (Which I kept because fuck you). Do you know fucking hard it is to write a story? Very. You have to make sure that everything flows well, that no chapter is too short or too long and that you don't offend anyone reading your story because they might think that you're an ignorant bitch who has no idea what the world is like. NO story is perfect, sometimes when you're proof reading your eyes miss a mispelled word or two and I'm sorry if you're too much of a idiot to realize that I meant head when I wrote hair.**_

_**But back to my main point, 0 fucks are given whether or not you think my story is crap, because I have 197 follows, 86 amazing reviews and 122 favorites that say otherwise so go fuck a cactus.**_

_**To those of you who did not leave a flaming bag of hate and ignorance on my review box doorstep, I'd like to say thank you for sticking with me for another chapter. I know waiting got annoying.**_

_**Thank you to RhyeninHelaena for your long ass review that I loved. I wish more people noticed the things you do.**_

_**Thank you to fire1 because I will most likely be stealing the amazing idea from you.**_

_**Thank you to beth626 because I updated just because of that 'hoot and a half' thing you said, so you you all better thank beth626.**_

_**And lastly,**_

_**Thank you to mikkimouse1004 for the input because it inspired RhyeninHelaena's long ass review.**_

**_On with the story!_**

* * *

"It wasn't my fault." I said immediately when the principal sat down behind his desk. He was an old guy, maybe forty with a receding hairline and an overall 'I wish I hadn't become a principal' look to him.

"It was totally your fault, freak." April spat, crossing her arms across her chest before the principal gave her a look.

"April," He said calmly. "We have a zero tolerance policy on bullying."

"So calling me a freak in front of the principal probably wasn't your smartest decision." I said with a sweet smile. "Just like when you decided to get those bangs to hide the giant zit under them. Newsflash," I said leaning towards her. "Not working."

"Miss Teller," The principal sighed. "Please stop antagonizing April."

"Why is she April and I'm Ms. Teller?" I asked crossing my own arms. "She's the one who-"

"I'm here." A voice said and we all turned to see a man in a way too expensive suit coming into the room. He closed the door behind him before casting a look at both me and April. "What happened?"

"Mr. Callaway..." The principal started. "It seems your daughter and Ms. Teller got into a bit of an altercation."

"It was not an altercation!" I exclaimed. "She-"

"She's lying daddy." April said and I made a distugsted sound in the back of my throat.

"Really?" I asked. "The 'daddy' card? Is that what this has come to?"

"She punched me first." April liked and I rolled my eyes.

"That is most definitely what didn't happen." I told them. "Here's how it went..."

* * *

_After convincing myself that I'd be fine in a normal school, I went inside to the office and the school's secretary got some girl who was dropping off the attendance folder from her classroom to show me to mine. She had been nice enough, but a little too talkative for my first day of school._

_"This is your homeroom." She said when we stopped in front of a door with the number '303' on it. "Social Studies with Ms. Kay, you're so lucky." She said. "Ms. Kay is one of the best teachers here. Her class is so easy."_

_Well that's good. "Thanks for showing me here." I told her and she nodded._

_"No problem." She said before turning to leave, but turned back at the last second. "Look for me at lunch. You can sit with me if our periods sync up." I snorted, but thankfully she didn't notice because she was already around the hall._

_"Oh kids." I sighed as I shook my head before turning to the closed door and opening it._

_Immediately there were seventeen pairs of eyes trained on me including the teachers and I realized that I probably should've knocked first._

_"...Are you Ms. Kay?" I asked as everyone continued to stare at me._

_"Yes," She said as she finally stopped staring and blinked. "You must Rebecca." I nodded. "Come in, come in." I did go in and I closed the door behind me before walking to Ms. Kay who immediately put her hands on my shoulders. "Everyone this is Rebecca Teller." Why the hell did everyone start whispering? "Quiet, quiet." Someone had a habit of saying things twice. "I want you all to make her feel welcome."_

* * *

"Ms. Teller," The principal started with a sigh, interrupting me mid story. "Could you please get to the point of the story when the altercation took place?"

"Hey," I said sharply and April gave me a stink eye which made me want to laugh because her bruise was starting to show. "No one rushed Forrest Gump when was telling his story to the lady on the bus bench." I reminded him. "But since you are the principal, I'll speed it up a little."

* * *

_Unfortunately for me, everyone kept whispering and looking at me so it was hard to focus. Thankfully I met someone who wasn't a total ignoranus. And no, not met like 'We're getting married in the spring', met like 'I've been around them ten minutes and I don't feel the need to stab them with a fork'._

_He was a bit small for a thirteen year old, just two inches shorter than me with wavy black hair that went to his ears, pale skin and brown eyes. His name was Logan and he was just like me; insane._

_He answered all the teachers questions with questions of his own, like;_

_Teacher: How do we find the common multiple of three numbers?_

_Logan: By asking Google._

_The entire day he was the only person I talked to because in a world full of Cheerios he was a Fruit Loop._

_"Cool lunch box." He said when I pulled my box out of my backpack at lunch. We were the only ones at our table because this weird redheaded girl kept telling people that I had a disease._

_"Thank you." I said with a smile, setting it on the table. "I'm glad someone appreciates Half-Sack's amazing taste."_

_He looked at me weird as he pulled his plain brown bag out of his backpack. "What?"_

_"Nothing." I said before opening my box and my eyes widened._

_Inside there was a turkey sandwich with lettuce, tomato and cheese, three chocolate chip cookies, a very delicious looking muffin, a bottle of Sunny D and a bag of baby carrots. I thought I was gonna cry._

_Logan dumped his lunch on the table and it was very sad compared to mine, a small, squished sandwich with pinkish brown meat that I couldn't identify wrapped in plastic wrap, a bottle of water and what I think was cornbread._

_Logan saw me looking and I immediately looked away because I knew he was embarrassed. "It's pastrami." He explained with a very distasteful look on his face._

_"I take it you don't like pastrami?" I asked and he sighs._

_"My mom forgets." He told me with a shrug. "I have four older sisters and she always gets stuff wrong."_

_'Don't do it.' I told myself. 'Don't do it'. "Well it's a good thing I love pastrami." I lied. 'Dang it.'_

_"You do?" He asked and I reluctantly nodded._

_"I eat it all the time." I lied even more. "I've got turkey," I said pulling my beautiful sandwich out. "Trade?"_

_"I don't know..." He started. 'He can see it on your face.' my inner voice said. 'He knows you're lying.'_

_"C'mon," I said a lot more convincingly. "You hate pastrami, I love pastrami. It'd be stupid if we did trade."_

_"...okay." He said finally after what felt like three hundred years. He held out his sandwich and I took it before handing my turkey sandwich to him. I slowly unwrapped the sandwich and took a big bite._

_It was disgusting._

_Somehow it managed to taste like shoe sweat, dirty rain and vinegar all at the same time._

_I blinked a few times before I looked at Logan. "Delicious." I choked out. The things I do for Fruit Loops like me._

_After lunch was our special, which was library since it was Friday. The librarian was a young woman with blue hair that I fell in love with at first sight. Her name was something super unpronounceable so everyone called he Ms. Patty which was fine with me._

_It was during this period that I had my 'altercation' with April Weatherly._

_There was only ten minutes left in class so Ms. Patty told everyone to go pick out a book that they would have to read before next Friday._

_I was over in the fantasy section with Logan, because we're cool like that, when I heard little miss April talking to one of her friends about- you guessed it- me._

_"Her dad is a criminal," She said. I was standing next to Logan in the fantasy section and he was flipping through the first Harry Potter book because I told him that we couldn't be friends if he did read it, when I heard April in the next isle over. There was literally only one shelf of books seperating us. "He's one of those guys that ride around the town on those motorcycles and my dad said that they're all on drugs so she probably is too." Really? "And I my dad said that he used to be friends with her moms sister and said that she got pregnant when she was our age." Now that's just wrong. "She was probably a drug addict too."_

_"You wanna say that to my face?" I asked rushing around the shelf where April and her friend were standing._

_"Say what?" She asked playing dumb and I rolled my eyes._

_"I heard you talking about my mom," I told her. "And my dad." I added. Had to represent._

_"Yeah," She confirmed. "And?"_

_"And you're more ignorant than your idiot dad if you really believe my mom got pregnant when she was thirteen." I told her crossing my arms._

* * *

Everyone looked at me and I shrugged looking at April's dad. "I'm nothing if not truthful."

* * *

_"My dad is a lawyer." She said as if that mattered. "He's smarter than your druggie mom ten times over."_

_I calmly took three steps toward her and then, as calmly as I could, punched her in the face._

* * *

"So yes," I began. "I did throw the first hit physically, but she threw the first hit verbally when she called my dead mother a drug addict. So go ahead! Suspend me! Literaly all you're doing is giving me a vacation."

The principal, whose name I should probably learn, looked to April. "Is this true April?"

"Yeah," A voice said and my head spun toward the door so fast I thought I was going to get whiplash. "Is it true April?"

"Mrs. Morrow." The principal sighed.

"Franklin." My badass grandmother greeted before looking to me and then April's face. "What happened here?"

"It seems our girls got in a fight." April's dad told her. I guess they knew each other.

I scoffed. "Oh there was no fight." I told them. "I punched her and she went down." Principal gave me a look. "Right, not helping."

"See?!" April exclaimed. "She just admitted to hitting me!"

"Because you called my mother a drug addict!" I exclaimed right back. "How would you feel if I called your mom a prostitute who can't suck dick because her pimp knocked all her teeth out?"

"I don't know what you are saying!" She yelled. "You talk so fast and it's like you speak a language only weird people understand!"

"So you deal with that by calling my mom a druggie and telling everyone I have a disease?!" I asked. "I don't know what shrink your daddy's sending you to but I'd ask for a refund if I were you!"

"LADIES!" The principal yelled and we both turned to him. "Calm down this instant! You're acting like children!"

"We are children!" We both yelled before going back to yelling at each other. The principal sighed and rubbed his face.

"I'm too old for this shit."

**(-)**

Gemma took me back to her house after the principal informed both April and I that we were both suspended for a week starting on Monday which was alright with me although I did feel bad about leaving Logan alone with his pastrami sandwiches.

"So I got some shit to do today." She said pulling a cigarette out of her pack. "And I can't bring you along so you'll have to stay here. Can I do that or do I have to worry about you punching the shit out of my bird?" She asked before lighting the tiny stick of death and disease.

"I'll be fine." I told her. "But where's Jax? He promised to pick me up today."

"He had some shit to handle in Nevada with the guys." She told me. "But he'll probably be back by tonight. Why?" She asked giving me a questioning look.

"No reason." I said with a shrug and a smile. She looked like she didn't believe me, which I didn't mind because I know I wouldn't have believed me, but then went into her purse and pulled out her wallet.

"Order something to eat." She said handing me a twenty dollar bill. "I'll be at TM late tonight."

"TM?" I asked, but she didn't even look away from her purse while she answered.

"Teller-Morrow." She answered before looking at me. "The auto shop." I nodded in understanding. "I'll be back before midnight, don't worry about feeding the bird and anyone who needs to be in my house has a key so don't open the door for anyone."

"Then how am I supposed to open the door for my food?" I asked cheekily and she smirked at me.

"You're smart," She said. "You'll figure it out." She picked up her bag before coming over to me and kissing me on the head. "You may be suspended but you better be in bed before I get back."

"Aye, aye Captain." I said with a weak salute as she left out of the back door. When I heard the door lock I looked over at the white bird in the cage in the corner of the room. "Looks like it's just you and me tonight feathers."

Jax didn't come back that night, or the next morning. He was all I could think about. Where was he? Was he okay? Why didn't he tell me he was leaving? Did he not think that I should know that he was leaving Charming? What was he thinking? What was I thinking? The two warring sides of my brain were having a debate.

Right Side: Jax is a fully grown adult, he doesn't need to tell you where he's going.

Left Side: You're his daughter. Don't you deserve to know if you're not going to see him for a couple of days?

Right Side: You're acting like he's not coming back.

Left Side: He's acting like a derp.

Right Side: You're acting like a brat.

Left Side: And you're still acting like a timid little buttmunch. May I remind you that if I hadn't ordered you to keep swimming we'd probably be in a condom on some beach waiting for some unsuspecting child to step on us?

Right Side: You're being disgusting.

Left Side: You're being a prude.

Right Side: You're being a child.

Left Side: I'm thirteen!

I wish I wasn't so insane. There are literally two parts of my brain arguing right now.

Screw it, I'm going to bed.

**(-)**

I was still thinking about him when I went to visit Tristan and she noticed. "Hello?" She asked before snapping her fingers in my face which finally snapped me out of my thoughts and to the miserable existence that was life. "Earth to Becca."

"Sorry," I said before looking down at my cards and putting them down. "Gin."

Tristan sighed before putting the cards in her hands into a neat stack and looking at me. "What's going on?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing," I told her. "I'm fine."

"Please," She scoffed. "I've only known you a week and I can already tell when you're lying."

"What makes you so sure I'm lying?" I asked with a raised brow as I raised my hand to my mouth. "I could just be the best actress in the world."

"Well you keep spacing out, you won't stop chewing your fingernails," I stopped and looked down at the hand inside of my mouth before letting it drop into my mouth. "And your body is practically screaming 'something's wrong'. That and we're playing Slap Jack." She added at the end and I sighed.

"It's Jax." I told her. "Gemma said that he was supposed to be back last night, but..."

"He wasn't?" She asked and I shook my head. "Well he did tell you that he was leaving right?" I shook my head again.

"I asked him if he wanted me here the other night." I told her looking down at my cards in the pile between us.

"And what'd he say?" She asked and I shrugged.

"He told me not to worry about it." I said looking up and over at the window that overlooked the parking lot. "But I could tell that he wasn't sure yet."

"Maybe you should do what he says," She recommended and I looked over at her as my hand unintentionally made t's way back to my mouth.

"And what's that?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Don't worry about it." She said as if it was simple but it wasn't for me.

"I'm not used to..." I started, but just couldn't finish.

"Not used to what?"

"People trying to take care of me." I told her. "Not even two weeks ago I was in LA raising myself. My aunt basically hated me and kicked me out whenever it tickled her fancy and after a few years of that I just learned to take care of myself." I sighed. "But now I'm here," I continued. "In Charming and I've got a dad and a grandma and a brother and like twenty uncles who take me to fairs and pack me lunches and...and just try to make sure I'm safe and I...it's strange for me." I admitted. "I haven't had that since my mom died and I never thought I'd have that again."

Tristan was quiet for a few moments and looked down at her own cards before looking up at me. "You didn't honestly expect to be alone for the rest of your life did you?"

"Honestly?" I asked tucking some hair behind my ear. "Yeah." It was quiet again and for a while I thought that our time together would end in awkward silence, but then Tristan dropped her cards, leaned forward and pulled me into a hug.

I honestly hadn't been expecting it so I didn't hug her back, but she didn't seem like she minded. She just kept hugging me and eventually my arms slipped around her.

"I don't have any friends at school." She said suddenly without letting me go and I scoffed.

"I find that hard to believe." I replied.

"Well, no friends like you." She admitted. "I've been in the hospital for almost half a week and none of my friends have come to see me...and you...you've come almost everyday."

"Well I haven't had a friend in years." I reminded her. "I'm not exactly up to date on the rules and boundaries."

"Still." She said. "You're the only visitor I've had that wasn't my parents or a doctor and for someone who hasn't had a friend in years, you're doing a pretty good job and can I just say that your old friends are idiot for giving you up."

"And your friends are idiots for not visiting." I responded.

"You know you're never gonna be alone again right?" She asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"Yeah," I said with as large of a nod as i could manage. "I do, but enough about me." I said pulling away. "You're getting out of here soon."

"Yep," She confirmed. "Tomorrow."

"We have to celebrate." I told her. "I don't have any money, but I do have a successful history of candy theft."

"I'd love that." She said with a smile. "But I'll be lucky if my parents ever let me out of the house again. The next few days are completely out of the question."

"Are you sure?" She nodded. "Well then we'll have to do something before your mom locks you in your tower." I joked, but then the phone Jax had given me started beeping, signalling a text message. I pulled the phone out and flipped it open to see a text from Gemma. "It's the Grams." I told her before reading the message. "I have to go."

"Seriously?" Tristan asked and I nodded. "Are you coming tomorrow?"

"Of course." I told her. "We have to celebrate your last day of freedom Rapunzel." I grinned as she gave me a look before grabbing my bag and saluting her. "See ya!" I said strutting out of the room with my hands on my hips and my chin up.

The good news? I looked a-mazing.

The bad news? I ran into someone.

Since my chin was up, I couldn't very well see where I was walking, I just knew that I was rocking my exit, but then not even a moment later I crashed into something and fell to the ground.

All the window was practically knocked out of me when I fell onto my back, but thankfully I recovered fast because I'm awesome.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked and I sat up to see a woman.

She was pretty with brown hair that was pulled back in a messy ponytail to keep it out of her brown eyes. She wore a pair of light green scrubs and a white doctors coat.

"Yes," I answered as my face heated up. "I'm fine." The woman, who I assumed was a doctor, looked around her and that's when I noticed the papers and files around us that people just stepped over as the continued on their way down the hall, but who could blame them? This was a hospital, people didn't come here to eat ice cream, they came here because they had snake bites or giant gashes in their sides from being stabbed when their wives found out they were cheating.

"These are your papers." I said stupidly as she began to gather them and I started helping. "I'm so sorry."

"I-It's okay." The woman said as I grabbed the last file and we both began getting up. "I'm sure you didn't mean to knock me over."

"No, but I wasn't watching where I was going." I told her. "I was strutting and everything just started to go wrong..."

"It's okay," She said. "Really. Just be a little more careful next time."

"I will..." I said scanning her scrubs and coat for a name tag. "Dr..."

"Dr. Knowles." A voice from behind me said and I turned around to see a man, maybe in his late twenties. He had red hair, freckles and a clipped on name tag that read 'Nurse Fredrick Cole'.

"Male nurse." I said and he looked at me. "I respect it."

"Thank you...?" He said before looking at the woman- excuse me- Dr. Knowles. "Dr. Frankson asked me to go and get his patient files since you were late, but I couldn't find them so I figured you had them and-"

"Right." She said before looking at me. "Be a little more careful next time." I nodded before passing the files I picked up to Fredrick the nurse and throwing up a peace sign.

"Smell ya later." I told them before dropping my hand and continuing my route to the elevators.

* * *

When Gemma and I got back to her house she told me to go upstairs and take a shower before dinner and I was pretty tired so I didn't complain. After she had picked me up from the hospital I had been taken to TM only to be bored out of my mind since my BBF (Best Biker Friend) Half-Sack was nowhere to be found, neither were any of the five guys who's names I knew so I was a lonely Lily sitting at the bar while Gemma did her stuff. The only thing I had to keep me company was the never ending supply of root beer they seemed to have.

I went upstairs and took one of the slowest, most sluggish showers possible before convincing myself that I wasn't so tired that I'd trip and land on my face if I attempted to go down the stairs.  
When I got downstairs Gemma was making two plates of what I think was chicken and rice, I had no idea. I was so tired I might as well've been stoned.

Gemma obviously saw how tired I was and told me to go to bed and that she'd take care of the dishes. I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

_"Becks," JJ said as she jumped on to her six year old's bed. "Wake up!"_

_"Too early..." Was the groan she got in reply and JJ grinned as she pulled the covers away from her daughter's face._

_"It is never too early for painting." She said and practically beamed when a blonde head of hair popped up from under the covers._

_"Paint?" Rebecca asked intrigued and her mother gave her a look that said 'You'll have to see for yourself'._

_"Today is Saturday so no school," JJ started. "And if we finish painting soon we can go to the beach."_

_That's what got the six year old up. She practically jumped out of bed and over to her dresser where her mother always put the overalls she used while painting._

_"What are you gonna paint today?" JJ asked as she carried Rebecca down the stairs._

_"I'm gonna make a rainbow and a shark and Santa eating a hamburger." The little girl informed her mother happily as they made their way to the living room of the small house._

_"Santa eating a hamburger?" JJ asked and Rebecca nodded as she was put on the ground._

_"And sharing it with the shark." She added. "That way the sharks don't have to eat their fishy friends."_

_"Well that is awfully nice of Santa." JJ told her as she knelt down to the six year old's level. She tied a bandanna, identical to the one wrapped around her own forehead, around Rebecca's so she wouldn't get paint in her hair before getting two large canvases from the closet and setting them up on easels, one for her and one closer to the ground for her daughter._

_"Well everything looks ready," JJ said crossing her arms. "But I think somethings missing." Rebecca, who had been coping her mothers stance, looked up to her._

_"What?" She asked and JJ smiled down at her._

_"Music of course!" She exclaimed before dancing over to the radio and turning it on. Rebecca's tiny face lit up when the song came on because she immediately recognized the tune._

_"Grandma's favorite song!" She shouted before twirling around on the off white carpet of the living room._

_"You'll never find," The radio let out and JJ sang along. "As long as you live, someone who loves you tender like I do. You'll never find, no matter where you search, someone who cares about you the way I do." JJ looked over to her daughter who was still dancing to the beat. "C'mon baby! You know this part!"_

_"Whoa, I'm not braggin' on myself, baby," JJ and Rebecca sang together as the small girl twirled towards her mother. "But I'm the one who loves you and there's no one else!"_

_"Noooooooooooo...one else!" Rebecca screeched out herself._

_"You'll never find," JJ started again as she took her daughters hands and began dancing with her. "It'll take the end of all time. Someone to understand you like I do."_

_"You'll never find," The radio pulsed out as JJ focused on dancing with her enthusiastic daughter. "The rhythm, the rhyme. All the magic we shared, just us two."_

_"Whoa, I'm not tryin' to make you stay, baby." JJ sang to her little dancer. "But I know some how, some day, some way you are..."_

_"You're gonna miss my lovin'."_

_"You're gonna miss my lovin'." JJ sang._

_"You're gonna miss my lovin'."_

_"You're gonna miss my love." She sang again as she twirled Rebecca around._

_"You're gonna miss my lovin'."_

_"You're gonna miss, you're gonna miss my lo-o-ove." JJ sang as she grinned down at the little girl who giggled with glee._

Then I woke up.

I was confused for only a fraction of a second trying to figure out where I was. Just a second ago I had been singing with my mother in our living room then I was here, but then I remembered.

I no longer lived in the house once shared with my mother, I hadn't heard that song in a very long time and my mother wasn't around anymore to sing it with me and she would never sing it with me again.

That was the one thought I had never wanted to think about and it broke the camels back.

So I stayed laying down in my bed and cried.

_**Jax**_

Jax didn't hang around the hospital after he had checked on the kid. He had never liked the hospital and he knew his mother would be there for a while so he took the opportunity to go see his other kid even though she was most likely asleep.

He shut off his Dyna before pulling off his helmet and stored it under the seat, then he took off his glasses and slipped them in the pocket of his hoodie before heading into his mothers house.  
The house was quiet when he got inside and the only lights on inside were the lamps and he had seen a light coming from upstairs from outside.

He went upstairs and down the hall to the door he knew was Rebecca's room before pushing the door open a bit. It was dark so he couldn't see much. He could just barely make out the outline of a body on the bed before going inside.

He wasn't sure exactly how deep into sleep she was so Jax didn't turn on the light and just made his was to the side of the bed closest to the window and sat down. He had just realized that her back was now facing him and he was just about to leave the room when she moved, and she moved quickly.

She turned her body to face him and Jax didn't even have time to look at her face before she had thrown her arms around him and hugged him tightly. His arms automatically went around her even though he hadn't been expecting the hug. Only a second or two had gone by before she sniffed and Jax realized that she was crying.

"Hey," He said quietly in worry. "Kid, what's wrong?"

"Promise you'll tell me next time you leave." She requested. "Promise."

"Alright," He said rubbing her back. "I promise. I just went to Nevada to visit family. I came back."

"My mom said she'd come back." Rebecca cried quietly. "She promised that she was only going to be gone for a few minutes and she didn't come back." She sucked in a breath. "Why didn't she come back?" She asked as tears ran down her face.

Jax had no idea what to say to her. He didn't know how to handle this. He had never consoled anyone before and this was new territory for him.

He knew what he wanted to say 'It's not gonna be like that. I always come back.', but how could he possibly sit there and tell his little girl that he would always come back when her mother had told her the exact same thing and didn't?

So he said nothing. He just sat there in the dark and held his daughter while she cried.

* * *

_**So that's the end of this chapter.**_

_**I know we got kind of emotional during this chapter, but I didn't want this story to just be humor and crime, I need drama and Rebecca's got unresolved issues with her mothers death, hopefully her new family can help her out.**_


	6. Giving BackCreepy Josh

**_Summary:_** Rebecca Teller has been living on and off with her aunt and uncle ever since she was eight, now she's almost fourteen and Social Services are sending her to Charming. There's a man there, Jackson who might be a little shocked he has a daughter that he didn't know existed.

_**To anyone who's interested in Glee SYOC's: My very best friend Naka Angel, is writing a Glee SYOC and needs a few more OC's stat! Please go and help her. **_

**_Sons of Anarchy isn't mine._**

* * *

"Watch out!"

"Hey!"

"What the hell?!"

"What is wrong with you?!"

"Sorry!" I called back to the people I almost hit as I pushed Tristan down the hall.

"We are going to get in so much trouble!" Tristan said and screeched just as we were about to run into a wall. "Watch out!"

"Oops!" I turned the wheelchair slightly and slowed down a bit as we went around the bend of the intersecting hallway, but we were still about to crash, into a crash cart ironically, so I turned the chair more and kicked off of the wall giving me a push past the cart.

"I hope you never get a drivers license." Tristan told me and I rolled my eyes as I kept on running down the hall. "You could have seriously hurt us."

"But I didn't!" I said looking on the bright side.

"Can you please slow down?" Tristan asked as we whizzed passed, and almost hit, a man wearing green scrubs. "We're gonna get in trouble."

"Only if we get caught." I told her. "And I never get-" But I stopped my sentence as I pressed my feet into the ground and skidded to a stop in front of the only doctor I knew in this place.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Dr. Knowles asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Busted." Tristan and I chorused.

Dr. Knowles had no choice but to take us back to Tristan's room where her father was waiting and I was glad it was him. He liked me, he saw me as the girl who saved his daughter, but his wife hated me, she saw me as the girl who got her daughter in this situation in the first place even though I knew she was wrong and Gemma was right; I had no control over what happened to Tristan, either way she would've found her way into the forest.

Mr. Oswald wheeled Tristan out of the room since today was the day she got to go home and Dr. Knowles took me back to her office where she gave me her phone and told me that I needed to call a parent to come and pick me up.

"No thanks." I told her pulling out my ancient flip phone. "I've got my own." I flipped it open and went to the contacts before deciding to play my little version of Russian Roulette and looked at the doctor. "Pick a number one through seven."

"Four." She said without hesitation and I nodded.

"A respectable number." I muttered before going to the fourth contact and calling it. It only rang about three times before someone picked up.

"_Hello?_" A very unmistakable voice answered.

"Grandmother," I started in a British voice. "So very nice to hear from you."

"_Grandmother?_" She asked and I could practically hear her crossing her arms. "_And you called me._"

"Yes, yes," I continued in the same voice. "But time to forget all that. I need your assistance, I seemed to found myself in a jam."

"_What did you do?_" Gemma asked and I made a shocked face.

"I did nothing!" I lied. "I was simply being the best friend I could be...I might've almost ran over a few blokes in the process, but no harm done."

_"What do you need?_"

"I don't like to repeat myself, but since you're you I guess I'll say it again." I said in an aspirated tone. "I need assistance. You must come and pick me up before they toss me in the slammer and throw away the key!"

"_Give me a few minutes and I'l be there._" She said. "_Where am I going?_"

"I'm still at St. Thomas and I'm in a doctors office. Room 220."

"_Who are you with?_" She asked.

"A woman named-" But I stopped when I heard the dial tone and furrowed my eyebrows. Did she just hang up on me? I looked at my screen, but it just said 'Call Dropped'. I put my phone away and looked to Dr. Knowles

"She's coming." It was awkward with us both sitting there, doing nothing and the only sound in the room being the ticking of the wall clock. "So," I started casually. "Got any cards?"

And that's how we spent the rest of our time together. She had a deck of cards in her purse for some reason and we started playing Spades. Unfortunately Dr. Knowles had the gift of beginners luck on her side so she won the first couple of games, but I quickly got back on top.

"Most kids your age don't know the first thing about Spades." Dr. Knowles said as she began gathering the cards so she could shuffle them.

"Yeah well my mom used to say that I was a natural whenever it came to games." I told her. "She might've just been doing that things mothers do when they tell their kids that they're good at everything, but I am a genius so she might've been right." I said with a nonchalant shrug and she chuckled just as a knocked sounded on her door.

"Babe," The gravely, yet feminine voice of my grandmother said as she poked her head inside. "You in here?"

"What are you doing here Gemma?" Dr. Knowles asked with more than a hint of annoyance in her voice. Gemma's lips contorted into a smirk as she pushed the door open further and walked in.

"I'm here to pick up my grandkid." She said walking over and putting a hand on my shoulder. Dr. Knowles looked more than shocked.

"G-Granddaughter?" She stuttered looking from Gemma to me.

I looked up at Gemma. "I take it you two know each other." I said waving my finger between the both of them.

"You could say that." Gemma said staring at Dr. Knowles.

"No," I started. "I am saying that. I literally just said it." Gemma rolled her eye and picked up my bag.

"Lets go." She said heading for the door. "I have to get back to the fundraiser."

"Bye Dr. Knowles." I said standing up and going for the door just as Gemma left the room, but Dr. Knowles stood up.

"What's your mothers name?" She asked and I stopped and turned around.

"What?" I asked.

"What is your mothers name?" She repeated. Maybe she knew her.

"Jacquelyn Sinclair." I told her before Gemma called me. "Coming!" I called before running down the hall to catch up with her.

"Gemma," I started once we were in the car, driving through town. "How do you know Dr. Knowles?"

"That's something you're gonna have to ask Jax." She answered and then said nothing else the entire way to the fundraiser being held at the school.

"Gem, is that you?" A voice asked as we neared a booth that had a blue, plastic cover over the table and the tent was a pattern of blue and white stripes just like the other two dozen around the schools back lawn.

"Yeah it's me." Gemma confirmed as a woman popped up from behind the covered table.

"Good because I can't find the hamburger buns anywhere." She said before noticing me. "Hello," She said with a friendly smile before looking to Gemma. "Who's this?"

"This is Rebecca." She answered putting her arm around my shoulders. "Jax's kid."

"So you're the little girl Gemma won't stop talking about." She said with a smile putting her hands on her hips. "I'm Luann."

"Rebecca." Luann was a blonde woman who was maybe an inch or two shorter than Gemma, making her about two inches taller than me. She wore a gold and brown patterned dress the showed off her modest chest and a few bracelets with the front part of her hair clipped back. All in all she wasn't a bad looking person.

"I need you to go out to my car." Gemma said giving me her keys. "I left the hamburger buns in the trunk and we-"

"Need them to make hamburgers?" I finished and she gave me a look that clearly said that I wasn't funny. "Wow, tough crowd." I muttered walking away.

People and cars just started to arrive as I walked through the parking lot to get to Gemma's small black car. I went straight to the back of it and unlocked the trunk before lifting it and found three bags of hamburger buns sitting right on top of all the junk.

"And Bingo was his name-oh." I sang quietly before grabbing the bags and sitting them on the ground next to me. I pulled the keys out of the pocket of my hoodie before closing the trunk and going to pick up the bags.

"Let me help you with that." A voice said as two hands picked up the bags of buns.

I looked up to see a man, maybe in his late thirties, standing in front of me. He had graying brown hair, more than his fair share of wrinkles along with a smile that tried to give off a 'I'm a friendly stranger' vibe, but only succeeded in giving off a 'I'm a forty year old man who likes to make teenage girls uncomfortable' smile.

"That's okay." I said quickly, trying to get the bags back, but he moved them out of my reach.

"No, I insist." He said with another creepy smile. "They're not even that heavy."

"More of a reason for me to carry them myself." I muttered under my breath. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't an ungrateful brat or anything, I just didn't like accepting help from creepy forty year old men.

"My name is Josh." He said with another smile.

"...Ruby." I lied. I wasn't going to give him my real name.

"So Ruby," He started. "How long have you lived in Charming?"

I, also, wasn't about to tell him that. "Since before I was born." I technically not a lie. My mom was semi-pregnant with me before moving away. "Everybody knows everybody by name around here." Testing my luck I waved at a man passing us with a little boy on his shoulder. "Hey Carl!"

"Hi!" The little boy squeaked, waving back. Well wasn't I lucky? Carl obviously wasn't if his parents named him Carl.

"See?" I asked Creepy Josh. "I was there the day he was born too." 'Okay, Becca,' The right side of my brain said. 'You're officially pushing it.'

'Let the kid have her fun.' The left side of my brain said. 'Now lets tell him that we were the ones who delivered him.'

"And I'm done listening to you." I whispered to myself and Creepy Josh stopped.

"Did you say something?" He asked and I shook my head as I looked around and my eyes caught the sight of Gemma who was looking around, probably for me.

"Uh, no." I told him. "Nothing."

"So..." He said as we got closer and closer to the SAMCRO booths. "Are your parents around?"

"Uh..." I started. "I don't know, but I have to go." I told him. " So thanks for all your help, but I'm good now so..." I didn't finish my sentence before taking the bags out of his hands and walking off towards the SAMCRO booth. Gemma looked relieved when she saw me.

"What took you so long?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. Oh God, it was the super-mom move.

"Uh..." I started. Yeah, keep going. "I overheard some kid talking about how Superman is the best superhero ever, but I quickly put him in place. I mean seriously," I said putting my hand on my hip. "Superman has all these super awesome powers and he doesn't do anything with them. What a waste. Storm is obviously the best Super-heroine."

"And why is that?" She asked. Was she actually trying to catch me in a lie?...That's cute.

"Because she's a badass bitch who takes shit from no one and she can make it snow whenever the hell she wants." I said in my 'duh' voice. Gemma shook her head, but I could once again tell she was smiling.

It wasn't long before more people showed up and the fundraiser was in full swing. I, unfortunately, was stuck in the SAMCRO booth helping Luann and Gemma pass out food.

"Can I have a pickle?" A very high and soft voice said and I looked up from the burger I had slapped mayonaise on only to look down because the person speaking to me was barely tall enough to see over the table.

It was a little boy, maybe three or four years old with dark brown hair and green eyes and I recognized him immediately.

"Just a pickle?" I asked and he nodded. "You know pickles can be really sour right?" He nodded again. "Okay." I turned around and picked up the tongs from the side of the pick jar before screwing off the top and fishing out a pickle that was a little on the smaller side. Wrapping it in a napkin I turned around and handed it to the small boy. "There you go Carl." I said as he took it.

"How do you know my name?" He asked tilting his head and I snorted.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I was there when you were born." I pointed the tongs at him. "You better recognize." He giggled and I couldn't help but smile. "Now off you go big guy." He ran off, pickle in hand, as Gemma came over to me.

"Who was that?" She asked and I waved my hand.

"Psh," I blew out. "That's Carl. We go way back." I got another one of those eye rolls that I think she reserved especially for me before Luann tapped her shoulder and she disappeared saying something about Elvis being late.

"Was your grandmother just chasing after Elvis?" A voice asked and I shrugged.

"Who knows?" I asked before looking up. "What can I ge-" But I stopped when I saw who it was. "Tristan?" I asked and she held out her arms.

"The one and only." She confirmed with a smile. "Nice cat ears." Obvi, but I would not be distracted.

"What are you doing here?" I asked going around the table. "How did you convince your parents to let you come?"

"I told my dad that I'd be safe with my big, strong protector here." She said with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders and I put my hands on my hips.

"You snuck out didn't you?" She tried to keep her macho facade up, but stopped when she realized I wasn't falling for it.

"Yes," She said with a nod. "Yes I did."

"I'm so proud of you." I said pulling her into a hug. "In no time we'll have to hot wiring cars and lying to the police."

"Not a chance." She said crossing her arms. "But I'll bail you out when they see through your crap." Well isn't she sweet?

"Please," I scoffed. "You'll be sitting there right next to me." She rolled her eyes, but then burst out laughing and I couldn't help but follow.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" Tristan asked once we stopped our laughing fits and I shrugged.

"I've been told." I said with a grin, but it quickly fell off of my face when my eyes drifted to the left and across the lawn past the bouncy house I saw Jax push another guy against a building and I had a feeling they weren't going back there to smoke seeing as Jax was perfectly fine smoking in public, especially the illegal stuff.

"What is it?" Tristan asked when she realized I stopped smiling and turned around to see what I was staring at. "Oh..." She said when she saw Jax push the guy harder against the wall. I guess he could tell someone was watching and his head turned in my direction before our eyes met, but then his eyes shifted behind me and I had no doubt the person he was staring at was Gemma. I mean, sure he was mostly out of sight from everyone, but at a fundraiser? "Why don't we go get a snow cone?" Tristan suggested as she turned back to me, obviously trying to distract me.

"Rebecca," Gemma's voice said from behind me and I turned to face her, finally taking my eyes off of Jax as he stepped away from the guy he had pinned to the wall. "Go get a snow cone. Have some fun." Tristan linked our arms together and I let her pull me away from the SAMCRO booths.

"You never told me what happened with your dad." Tristan said once we got our snow cones. She got red and I got blue in case you were wondering. "I mean, after you 'cried like a bitch' as you said."

"Nothing really." I told her. "I fell asleep and when I woke up he made us breakfast. We didn't say anything about the night before, but I didn't think we had to. I mean," I shrugged my shoulders and looked over at her. "If anyone knows what it's like to not have a parent come home it's him.

"So you guys are getting closer?" Tristan asked and I shrugged again.

"I mean, I'm still living at Gemma's, but she said that's just because Wendy got high and trash it before she went into labor with Abel and they want to get it cleaned up before I move in."

"How is Wendy?" Tristan asked pushing away the hair that the wind had blown in her face. "You haven't really talked about her much."

It was no secret, to Tristan anyways, that I had been talking to Wendy. Whenever Gemma or somebody else dropped me off at St. Thomas I usually went up to Wendy's room and we would play cards and talk. I told her about my mom and how it was before she died and she would tell me about her sisters and parents. Her life growing up hadn't exactly been as bad as mine in some ways, but it was worse in others and I guess we bonded over that.

I hadn't really talked to her in the past couple of days seeing as I only saw Tristan an hour a day before Gemma picked me up and took me to different places; grocery shopping, clothes shopping, she even signed me up for art classes at the community center. Basically whatever she could to keep me busy. She hadn't said it out loud, but I think she knew about me visiting Wendy and was trying to subtly put an end to it.

"She's okay." I said with a nod. "But she said that she's getting ready to transfer to a rehab facility. She doesn't know how long she's going to be there so we might not see each other for a while." Tristan put a hand on my shoulder. "But it's okay." I told her. "I knew she wasn't going to stay in the hospital forever and she has my number."

Tristan and I finished our snow cones before we headed back over to the SAMCRO booths, but we were unfortunately intercepted by a very unwanted face before we could get there.

"Hello Rebecca." A creepily familiar voice greeted and I automatically stiffened as I turned to face him.

"Hey Cre- Josh." I couldn't believe I almost called him Creepy Josh to his face. "Hi."

"How are you enjoying the fundraiser?" He asked and I tried to give off a smile, but it felt very creeped out and forced to me.

"Fine." I told him with a nod, crossing my arms. Why was he so interested in how I liked everything?

"Who's your friend?" He asked and Tristan opened her mouth to answer, but I beat her to it.

"Dana." I lied quickly and Tristan raised an eyebrow. "Her name's Dana."

"Well it's always nice to meet a friend of a friend." Oh, we are so not friends.

"Is your dad around?" He asked looking around the fair. "I would love to meet him."

"Oh, I don't know where he-" But I stopped and furrowed my eyebrows. "How'd you know I lived with my dad?"

"Lucky guess." He said with a smile as he slid his hands into his pocket, but I knew it wasn't a lucky guess. "But how about you, me and Dana go get some ice cream?"

What? Red alert! Red Alert! Find an adult! "Uh..." I stuttered trying to say no, but my mouth wouldn't let me. "Uh..."

"Rebecca!" The gravely voice of my grandmother called and I left out a breath of relief when I looked behind me and saw her walking towards Tristan and I.

"Well I think that's my cue to leave." Josh said and I turned back to him. "Goodbye Rebecca." He said with another smile before walking away and just when my body started to relax and beat of fear pumped into my heart when I realized something.

He had called me Rebecca.

Earlier I had told him my name was Ruby so how did he know that it was Rebecca? I knew he didn't hear anyone else call me that, the only people I've talked to today were Tristan, Gemma and Luann and nobody else knew me. So how did he know?

"Who was that?" Gemma asked when she reached us. "Who were you just talking to?"

"I-I don't know." I said quickly. "I mean, he said his name was Josh."

"You know him?" She asked looking at Tristan and she shook her head 'no' so Gemma looked back to me. "This the first time he's said something to you?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Earlier when I went to your car." I confessed. "He wanted to carry the bags, but I said no, but he had them so I didn't really have a choice and he basically forced me into a conversation when we were walking back to the booth."

"What'd he say to you?" She asked.

"He asked me how long I lived here." I told her. "I lied and then went back to the booth, but he started talking to Tristan and me when we were walking back to booth."

"What'd he want?" Gemma asked looking to Tristan.

"He asked my name." She answered. "Rebecca told him it was Dana and then he started asking about her dad."

"He asked about Jax?" Gemma asked turning to me and I nodded.

"Then he invited us for ice cream." Gemma let out a breath as she ran her hand through her highlighted hair before putting a hand on her hip.

"Alright," She said looking around. "You two go back to the booth and stay with Luann. I gotta go find your dad."

_**3RD POV**_

"Tell Clay I'm pissed off." Gemma told Jax when she literally ran into him. "It's bad enough his sorry ass isn't here and now he's taking all my manpower." But Jax's eyes and mind were somewhere off.

"Who's that guy with the cops?" He asked and Gemma didn't need to look to see who he was talking about.

"That's your ATF guy." She told him, instantly remembering why she went looking for him in the first place.

"That guy was at the hospital last night, watching me with Abel." Jax said looking back at his brothers who knew how bad that was.

"That's dangerous bro." Tig said as if Jax hadn't already known that.

"And that's not all." Gemma said gaining back all of their attentions. "Saw him talking to Rebecca and Tristan earlier."

"What?!" Jax asked whipping his head towards the ATF shithead.

"Calm down." Gemma demanded grabbing him by his kutte.

"No, I'm not gonna calm down." Jax said turning back to his mother. "What'd he say to her?

"He wanted to know things about her." She told him. "Like how long she's lived here, then he wanted to know about you."

"Me?" He asked and she nodded. "Fuck."

"Not good." Bobby said looking over at the agent. He didn't know Rebecca as well as some of his other brothers like Half-Sack and Juice, who had both been tasked with driving her around at some point or other, but he was fond of her. The drawings she put on the walls of the clubhouse next to everyone's mugshots made him smile every time he passed.

"I'm gonna call Oswald." Gemma told Jax. "Tell him to come pick up his kid and see if Rebecca can stay with them until I can get her home."

"No," Jax said shaking his head. "Let her stay, let her be a kid. That little girl's been through way too much these last few weeks, she doesn't need the clubs shit on her plate too." He looked over at the agent. "Just keep an eye on her and call me if that prick tries to talk to her again."

"Pre-pay?" Gemma asked Jax nodded before giving his mother a kiss on the cheek and leaving with his brothers.

**_Rebecca Pov_**

Creepy Josh didn't try to talk to Tristan or me for the rest of the day, but I was either being paranoid or he was the one I felt staring holes into me every ten seconds.

When Gemma came back she brought paint and brushes that she got from the pharmacy down the street and put Tristan and me in charge of Bobby's booth since he had to leave.  
We only had to paint faces and to be honest I liked it. The kids were sweet, the women were chill and none of the guys who came over were creepy. It took my mind off of Creepy Josh and everything else except the fact that Tristan couldn't paint or draw to save her life so I fixed the problem by painting her face like a cat, giving her my cat ears headband and telling the kids that she was my assistant Purrr-l. I know, I'm so funny.

Gemma let us go after two hours and told us we could go around the other booths but to stay where she could see us, but I knew she was really telling us to stay the hell away from Creepy Josh.

Night quickly came and it was time for one of the high school bands to play, but first it was the raffle that Tristan had bought us tickets for. I didn't win anything, but Tristan won a plastic silver tiara which she let me have since she was wearing my cat ears.

"Say cheese!" I said holding up my camera once the raffle was over. Now everyone was just waiting for the band to start.

"Mozzarella!" Tristan yelled and I snapped the picture before turning to her.

"Mozzarella?" I asked and she shrugged. "You little rebel, you."

Tristan and I took more pictures before the band finally started to play.

"This is my brothers band." Tristan told me and I looked at her.

"I didn't know you had a brother." I said and she shrugged still dancing to the music. "Why didn't he visit while you were int he hospital?"

"He lives with his mom in town." She said. "My mom and his mom don't really get along so he just visited when I got home."

"Which one is he?" I asked.

"The one singing." She answered and I looked up at him on the stage. He was tall, maybe six feet, with shaggy blonde hair that fell to his shoulders and he had a guitar strapped to his chest. "His name's Elliot like my dad, but everyone calls him Liam." I raised an eyebrow.

"Why Liam?" I asked.

"Middle name." I nodded before turning back to the band just as the fireworks went off and everyone went crazy.

"You realize you're parents are going to flip when you get home right?" I asked as loud as I could so she could hear me over the cheering.

"Then I guess we better make this worth it." Was all Tristan said back before dancing as hard as should could with everyone else, jumping up and down so I did the only thing I could and joined her.

SAMCRO

After the band played it was time to go home. Gemma told me that the croweaters were going to stay behind and pack up the leftover food so we could leave as soon as the fundraiser was over, but before we could go home she had to drop off Tristan and two other kids whose mother had to leave early. One of them was the drummer from Tristan's brothers band. They didn't really say anything since the boy had taken my shotgun because his legs were too long for him to sit comfortably in the back seat and his sister had fallen asleep on Tristan.

After dropping them off we dropped off Tristan, whose parents apparently knew she was gone...or at least her dad did because Gemma had called him earlier to let him know.

Once again Gemma took me back to her house and we had a small dinner since we had eaten here and there at the fundraiser before I was sent to bed.

**_3RD Pov_**

"Hello?" Gemma asked answering the phone before taking a drag of her cigarette.

"_It's me._" Jax's voice replied. "_Where's Rebecca?_"

"Sleeping." Gemma told him tapping her ashes into her ashtray as her Cockatoo walked around the edge of it's food bowl. She used to let him out every time she came home and she knew he expected it, but she couldn't do that with Rebecca around. Hermes, her bird, wasn't used to her yet and Gemma knew from experience that he would bite the little blonde if he ever got the chance. "Where are you?"

"_At TM._" He said.

"I wouldn't have asked Clay if Kyle could come back to Charming if I knew that you'd send him to the hospital." Gemma told him and Jax sighed.

"_That wasn't planned._" He defended. "_But you know that only members get the ink._"

"You could've still waited until his kids set was done." She said putting her cigarette to her lips.

"_I know, but Clay wanted it done today and not when he was gettin' ready to go._" Her son said and she could tell he was smoking as well. "_Did the kid have fun?_"

"I think so," She said before blowing out her smoke and Hermes bobbed and weaved trying to get away from it. "She was with Tristan most of the time. ATF stayed away, but I caught him watching her."

"_What the fuck is his problem?_" Jax demanded. "_First Abel, now Rebecca...He needs to stay the fuck away from my kids._"

Gemma smiled hearing Jax call Rebecca and Abel his kids. She knew that he had been distancing himself from both children recently and she was just glad to hear him be protective over them. "You think ATF's planning something with them?"

"_I don't know._" Jax admitted. "_But I'll feel better once he's gone_."

Suddenly Gemma's doorbell rang and she raised her eyebrows before looking at the time on her phone. Who the hell was at her door at midnight?

"Hold on." She said. "Someone's at the door." She put the phone down on the table, but didn't hang up. She went to the door, placing her hand on the table next to it where she kept one of her many guns before looking through the peephole.

It was a women, maybe mid thirties with shoulder length blonde hair and gray coat covering her body. 'Who the hell is she?' Gemma wondered. "Who is it?" She asked pulling away from the door a bit.

"Sandra Ellis." The voice on the other side of the door answered. "I'm looking for Jackson Teller." Wondering what the hell was going on, Gemma unlocked the door before opening it and came face to face with the woman.

"Why are you looking for Jax?" Gemma asked immediately and the woman looked taken aback.

"I'm Sandra," She said. "I'm his daughters social worker. I went to his house, but there was no one home so I figured next of kin was my best bet."

"You're Rebecca's social worker?" Gemma asked and Sandra nodded. "Okay, so why are you looking for my son at twelve at night?"

"I scheduled a meeting with Rebecca's grandfather, Clay Morrow this morning." Sandra told her and Gemma sighed. 'Fucking Clay...'. "I explained that it'd take me a few hours to drive out here, but he assured me that someone would be at Jax's home to meet me."

Gemma took her hand off of the table, realizing the woman posed no threat, before pulling the door open more silently telling her to come in.

* * *

**_So that's the end of that chapter._**

**_I can already guess that a few of you are a little worried about Agent Kohn's interest in Rebecca and while I cannot promise that nothing bad will happen with that, I can promise that nothing rapey will happen. I relate too much to Rebecca to do that to her._**

**_So you know, as this story progresses, I will be changing a lot of things happening with the club and Jax's personal decisions because he made a lot of mistakes that I think he wouldn't have made if he had a kid old enough to know that the best thing for one person isn't the best thing for another. One of the main changes I've made concern Rebecca's family._**

**_She hadn't been in Charming long and already considers the club family along with Tristan as her best friend and is getting close to Wendy (which I think a few of you wanted). As you can tell from eariler in the chapter, she is getting along with Tara, but that'll change because right now she's just Dr. Knowles, not Jax's girlfriend Tara and I know that some of you already know that Rebecca isn't going to be okay with Tara raising Abel when Rebecca is so close with his real mother. Right now it's just a whole confusing puzzle for me, but I'm making this up as I go along._**

**_Peace out and see you soon!_**


	7. Giving Back: Fears

_**Twenty two reviews, thirty eight favorites and eighty follows. You guys are awesome and I want you to know I read every review you guys leave and if you have any questions you can just ask.**_

_**Summary: **_Rebecca Teller has been living on and off with her aunt and uncle ever since she was eight, now she's almost fourteen and Social Services are sending her to Charming. There's a man there, Jackson who might be a little shocked he has a daughter that he didn't know existed.

_**As of now, November 17th, I am looking for a Beta. I need someone who can catch the little things, like misspelled and misplaced words and the big things like flaws and contradictions with previous chapters. I need someone who's not afraid to suggest that I add to or remove something from chapters and will tell me when something confuses them. I'd like it if they could give me a little note about the things they liked and didn't like from the document I send them at the end of it.**_

_**My beta has to have read the previous chapters of this story and has to follow and/or favorite it. I will expect each document back within three days of my sending it.**_

_**In this chapter Rebecca is going to have her first interaction with Donna and we finally learn Kohn's intentions with Rebecca. I won't say anymore until after the chapter is over.**_

_**That is all...on with the story.**_

* * *

"So," Sandra said looking around the living room at Clay, Gemma and Jax. "Does anyone want to tell me why I got a call yesterday, telling me that Rebecca Teller was being abused in her new home?"

"What?" Gemma and Jax chorused.

"I never hit Rebecca!" Jax exclaimed. "And neither would my mom!." Which he knew wasn't the entire truth. Gemma hadn't exactly been a anti-spanking mother when Jax was growing up and Rebecca had a smart mouth, but she was also Gemma's granddaughter.

"I know." Sandra said holding up her hand before dropping it. "Rebecca has my personal cell number and we talk every other day. If anyone hit her she would've called me immediately to get her, she's not exactly timid."

"Then who the hell said we were hitting Rebecca?" Clay asked and Sandra sighed.

"A man by the name of Joshua Kohn." She answered. Jax cursed and Gemma pinched the bridge of her nose while Clay just sat there wondering who the hell Joshua Kohn was.

"Who the fuck is that?" Clay asked looking at his Old Lady.

"He's ATF." Jax answered. "He was watching me with Abel last night and Gem saw him talking to Rebecca at the fundraiser."

"And you didn't fucking tell me?" Clay demanded turning to Jax.

"I was going to, but things came up." Jax reminded him.

"Either way..." Sandra said loudly to get their attention. "I'm required to check up on any and all possible cases of abuse, so..." She started as she went into her bag and pulled out a file. "Can anyone tell me why Rebecca was admitted to the hospital a week ago with a laceration on her forehead and a split lip?"

"Rebecca got that protecting a friend of hers." Jax answered and she nodded as she opened her file and wrote something down.

"And she got into a fight at school today too?" Sandra asked and Jax looked over at Gemma.

"Some little bitch said something about her mom." She explained and Sandra wrote something else down in her file. "Look I don't know what you're trying to fi-"

"Please spare me the bullshit." Sandra interrupted and Gemma raised an eyebrow in surprise at the social workers change of tone. "I'm just here to do my job. I'm not interested in any of the shit you and your club has going on that brought the ATF to Charming."

"You know about the Sons?" Clay asked and Sandra scoffed.

"I try to learn everything I can about a family before I place a child with them." She answered. "Plus the kuttes and you talking about the ATF right in front of me kind of gave you away." She looked up from her file and looked at Jax. "And if you plan on keeping Rebecca here in Charming with you, you're going to have to do something about that."

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He asked and Sandra gave him a look that clearly said 'cut the BS'.

"I'm not blind to what the Sons of Anarchy do around here Mr. Teller." She said setting the file next to her on the couch. "I have connections in places that you couldn't even guess."

"What the cops?" Clay asked gruffly. "The cops don't know their guns from their donuts."

"How about your own club?" Sandra asked and Jax sent a questioning look to Clay as Sandra pulled a picture out of her bag and handed it to Clay who took it was a guarded expression.

It was an old photo, black and white, of three people. A girl, maybe a little younger than Rebecca, with her hair tied in two braids tucked under the arm of a man who had to be in his mid-thirties with long dark hair wearing a Sons of Anarchy kutte. Clay recognized him immediately and looked away from the picture, back at Sandra.

"What'd you say your name was again?" He asked.

"I think you already know." Gemma had enough of the silent understand that was going on between the social worker and her husband.

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" She asked as Clay passed Sandra back her picture.

"This is Sandra Whitney." He said not looking away from the woman and both Gemma and Jax recognized the name immediately.

"Uncle Toms kid?" Jax asked his stepfather before looking at the woman. He hadn't seen her in what had to be ten years. She had grown up a lot seeing as Jax's last memory of her was when he walked her to school when she was still a lanky thirteen year old with uncontrollable hair and braces. "Why did you say something last time you were here?"

"I had other things to do." She told him. "Other kids to check up on. And it's Ellis now." She said showing them the shinning ring on her finger.

"Didn't see you at your dads funeral." Gemma said crossing her legs and Sandra sighed, turning to the matriarch.

"My mother wouldn't let me go." She explained. "She didn't want to come back to Charming and wouldn't let me go alone since I was only fourteen. You know how much she hated the club, you especially."

"How is your mother?" Gemma asked with a smirk. "Cancer get her yet?"

"Unfortunately, no." Sandra answered with a sigh. "She's still hanging in there." It was no secret to anyone that Sandra hated her mother. She had dumped Sandra on the clubs doorstep with nothing but a blanket and a bottle of grape juice and disappeared for ten years before taking her away after Sandra's father was sent to prison when she thirteen. "Now listen," She said sitting forward. "I'm gonna help you when it comes to Rebecca."

"You are?" Gemma asked incredulously.

"I might've been gone for a while, but SAMCRO is still my family." Sandra told her. "You guys took me in when my mom left and you guys protected my dad when he went inside." She looked back over to Jax who was next to Clay. "I'm guessing Kohn's claim is bogus so I'll try to bury it for now, but I won't be able to do anything about it if he goes to my boss. You can't give him any reason to call CPS again for at least another month."

"Why a month?" Jax asked.

"Rebecca hasn't even been wit you for two weeks." She told him. "The first month a child is placed in a new home is called a trial period and you're still on yours. You won't get the papers to place Rebecca with you permanently until mid October. She needs to be on her best behavior and so do you. No arrests, nothing."

"Okay." He told her. "I'll do anything."

"I hope your serious about that." Sandra said picking up her bag and file as she stood up. "Because Rebecca has been through a lot. She lost her mother, her aunt hates her and has kicked her out of her own house more times than I can count and that is more than any thirteen year old should have to go through, but I can tell she likes it here." She told him. "She likes her new friends, her family and you. So please don't disappoint her like everyone else in her life has."

Jax took what Sandra said to heart, he really did. He knew he had to get his act together if he wanted to keep his daughter, he didn't want his son asking why he's never met his big sister.

When Rebecca woke up the next morning, Jax told her to get dressed and took her to main street where most of the shops and places in Charming were. He had set aside the entire day and dedicated it to spending time with Rebecca, something he hadn't been doing a lot of recently, but he wanted to change that, so today was all about Rebecca. He told her she could have anything she wanted, within reason of course.

"So this is what you want to do?" He asked looking into the window of the shop before looking back at his daughter. She nodded, but he saw the evil little glint in her eyes.

"You said anything." She reminded, looking up at him. Jax sighed as he looked back into the window.

"I did, didn't I?" He asked regretting it immediately. He let Rebecca pull him into the small shop before she let go of him and went to the receptionists desk. The woman, a young brunette, smiled at her.

"Hello," She greeted. "Welcome to Karen's. I'm Andrea, how can I help you today?"

"Hello Andrea." Rebecca greeted like the mature thirteen year old she thought she was. "I'm Rebecca and this is Jax. We'd like two Mani-pedis please." She requested with a darling smile before turning head to look at Jax. "I've always wanted to say that."

"We?" Andrea asked and Rebecca turned back to her with a nod. Her eyes flicked up to Jax who nodded in resignation. There was no way he was getting out of this.

The receptionist showed them over to the only two available seats which were between two women; one young, maybe mid-twenties and the other had to be in her seventies. Jax didn't have to look around to know that everyone was watching him and wondering why a Son was in a beauty parlor of all places.

"I'm gonna need you to take off your shoes." The pedicurist said once in front of Jax who could see that she was trying not to laugh at his predicament, but he wasn't mad. He knew if his brothers could see him now they'd be laughing their asses off.

He looked over to Rebecca who was already taking off her white Adidas's. "You really gonna make me do this?" He asked and she gave him a sweet smile.

"You said anything." She reminded him once again.

"Within reason." He reminded her.

"You're in the store aren't you?" She asked and made a snapping motion. "Ándale! quitarse los zapatos!"

"You speak Spanish?" Jax asked, having no idea what she had just said other than the first part and she nodded.

"My mom taught me." She told him. "Did you know that more than half of America speaks Spanish?"

"I didn't know that." She nodded.

"In fact, more people speak Spanish than they do English." Jax scoffed.

"Now that shit, I don't believe." The little old lady next to him hit him on the shoulder with her hand.

"Watch you language around the little girl." She ordered and he held his hands up in surrender. He had to admit she had some balls. Most people would be scared shitless of being next to a Son, let alone hitting one and telling him to watch his language, but the little lady was probably old school, older than SAMCRO itself.

"Yeah," Rebecca said, trying not to laugh. "Watch your mouth. I'm impressionable." Suddenly she let out a shrill shriek and Jax was about to whip out his piece before he realized that Rebecca was laughing as her pedicurist grabbed at her feet.

"And ticklish." He noted as she continued to laugh and kick her feet, splashing the pedicurist with water.

Eventually Rebecca calmed down enough to let the pedicurist do her job and Jax reluctantly took off his shoes so that his pedicurist could do the same. After they were done, they started on Jax and Rebecca's hands. He knew by his manicurist face that she was going to have a hard time with his callouses and thick nails. He honestly got a little scared when she brought out a sharp metal knife, but it turned out to just be a nail file.

"I assume we're just going for a clear base coat?" The woman asked and Jax was about to answer, bur Rebecca answered first.

"I'm thinking red is the way to go." She said and Jax now knew what that evil glint in her eye had been about.

"Really?" He asked. He did not want to show up to TM with red nail polish on his fingers.

"I bet you're regretting saying 'anything' now."

_**Rebecca Pov**_

Jax took us back to the auto shop after I had finished with my evil plan.

I got out of the car, which we had to take because I was feeling fabulous today and decided to wear a skirt, and walked with him to the office where Gemma was talking to Half-Sack.

"Hey kid." He greeted with a smile, but he looked like he was upset about something.

"Hey." I said back.

"Ma, I'm tappin' out." Jax said giving Gemma a kiss on the cheek. "Be good." He said looking at me and I gave him a look.

"Good luck explaining the hands, 'cause if you tell them I made you do it I'll deny it." I said back and he shook his head before leaving the office.

"Why don't you go with the prospect?" Gemma asked once Jax was gone. "Get something to drink."

"Can I have a beer?" I asked with a hopeful smile and she scoffed.

"Ask again in five years." I don't think she did that math right, but I just shrugged and went with Half-Sack to the bar of the clubhouse and got my bottle of root beer before making my way back to Gemma.  
I opened the door and was not prepared to see a crying Gemma. And this wasn't 'I accidentally cut myself' crying, but like 'I'm emotionally hurt' crying. I had seen both kinds considering my mother was a teenager for half the time that I lived with her.

I went to leave because Gemma didn't seem like the kind of person who cries in front of other people, but I didn't just want to leave her in here feeling sad. "Are you okay?" I asked and she looked up in surprised, but she hid it well.

"Yeah," She said wiping at the tears on her face. "I'm fine." That didn't convince me at all. Suddenly she stood up and picked up her purse from the desk. "Stay here," She said. "Answer the phone, take messages, just stay out of the guys way."

"Where are you going?" I wondered, her hostile nature not at all affecting me. I was more than certain she was going through the big M, my other grandmother had started menopause a lot earlier.

"I got some shit to handle." She said before coming over to me and kissing me on the forehead. "Be good and stay out of the way."

"Why is everyone telling me to be good?" I asked holding my arms out. "Am I just naturally bad?"

"Just stay in the office." She ordered before leaving and I scowled. I just went from some strange woman manhandling my feet to becoming a secretary. I swear, this is what rich people feel like when they go broke.

The phone rang and I sighed before sitting down behind the desk and picking up the receiver. "Teller-Morrow Automotive services. This is Rebecca speaking, how may I help you?"

I wasn't stuck answering the phones for long, I was there maybe an hour or so before Gemma came back from the 'shit she had to handle' and took me to a pharmacy, but I did manage to schedule three appointments, five car pickups (even though I had no idea if the cars were even ready) and tell a lovely young stoned couple that they had not in fact called Pizza Pan.

"Go pick out a coloring book or something." She said handing me a ten dollar bill and I gave her a look.

"Because that's what fourteen year old girls like to do." I said in a dead voice and she looked at me.

"You're thirteen." She corrected. "Meet me outside of the store when you're done." SHe said before disappearing and I sighed before looking down at the bill.

"How much does she think coloring books cost?" I asked myself before going to the back of the store.

I got a Sprite, a bag of chips and a bag of gummy worms and put the change in the pocket of my skirt, since I didn't have my bag with me, before going outside like Gemma said.  
While I was out there sitting on a bench, there was this kid trying to do a flip kick on his skateboard with his friends, but couldn't quite get it so I was just watching him fail until Gemma came out. I would've helped him, except I knew nothing about skateboarding.

When Gemma came out of the store I stood up to follow her to the car, but she stopped when she looked down the sidewalk. I was about to ask her what she was looking at, but then the kid trying to do a flip kick fell off of his skateboard and landed a few feet away.

"Are you okay?" I asked going over to him as his friends came towards us. He nodded and I think he was grateful his mom made him wear his helmet. I helped him up and turned around to go back to Gemma, but stopped when a short woman around my height with brown hair walked passed me wearing a black tank top, a pair of denim short shorts and a pair of boots.  
She continued walking towards Gemma who had bent over to pick up the fallen kids skateboard and at first I thought she was going to give it back to him, but that's not even close to what happened.

Gemma raised the board before smacking the brunette woman in the face with it.

My hand immediately went to cover my open mouth as the people around us freaked out when the woman fell to the ground. "Oh my..." But I couldn't even finish.

People came out of the pharmacy to see what had happened and a few women rushed over to the fallen brunette who was clutching her bleeding nose and crying.

"Who are you?" She cried, probably talking to Gemma. "Why'd you do that to me?" Most of the people walked as far away from Gemma as they could and it was just then I noticed she was just sitting on the curb looking as clam as ever.

That was the first time since I met Gemma that I actually felt afraid of her.

It wasn't long before two cop cars showed up along with an ambulance who took the woman to the hospital. The cops put Gemma in the back of one car and me in the other and let me tell you, sitting in the back of a cop car was no comfortable. The seats dipped down too low and were made out of plastic, but I didn't complain. Gemma had freaked me out too much.

_**3 Pov**_

"What's he doing here?" Gemma asked the Deputy who was leading her, handcuffed, to the cells along with the other Deputy who had Rebecca. She had told him to get his head out of his ass and realize the Rebecca hadn't done anything, but he hadn't listened.

"Feds are grillin' him." He answered. They were at the doorway the led to the cells when the door to the interrogation that Clay was in opened.

"What the hell did you do!? " He yelled trying to step out, but Hale was blocking his way. Gemma had stopped in the doorway and since the Deputy and Rebecca were behind her they had no choice by to watch.

"Same thing you did." She told him. "Nailed some little tart from Nevada."

"Like I don't have enough shit oozing out of my ears, you gotta go and do this!"

"Should've thought about that before your dick went on a cheerleader hunt!" Gemma yelled back and Rebecca looked back at Clay for his rebuttal.

"Hey! I didn't tell her to come here!" He yelled.

"But she's here!" Gemma yelled trying to get him to realize his fuck up.

"Well that's not my fault!"

"And it's not my pussy!" Gemma said when the Deputy managed to pull her away. Hale pushed Clay back into the interrogation room before looking at the Deputy who had Rebecca.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked marching towards the Deputy.

"I-"

"What?" Hale asked. "You're gonna put the little girl in a cell?" He asked. "What the hell is wrong with you? Take her to Eglee and call her father." He turned to go back to the interrogation room, but then stopped and turned back around. "And get those cuffs off of her."

The Deputy did as told and went to take Rebecca to Deputy Eglee who was working the front desk today. Neither one noticed Agent Stahl following the youth with her eyes.

_**Jax's TM Bedroom**_

Agent Joshua Kohn was calm as he sat on Jax Teller's bed.

The room was nothing special when looked at; posters of half naked women on the walls, SAMCRO merchandise, a flag hanging on the ceiling and trash, along with clothing, littered the floor but his bed was what Kohn was interested in.  
He knew Tara had been on this bed countless times. He could feel her essence all around him, it was like she was still in the room- hell, it was like she was still on the bed. Kohn could practically see her laying naked on the bed, a look of ecstasy on her face as she felt a man inside of her, but he was not the one ravaging her body. It was that boy Jax Teller.

Kohn quickly got off of the bed, not even able to stand looking at it anymore, and went over to the dresser the was covered in shaving creams, deodorant and other things, but what really interested Kohn were the pictures on the mirror, or more specifically, two of them.

The first he notice was of Tara. She was sitting on the back on a motorcycle and Kohn couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked, but his thoughts were once again ruined when he saw that she was pressed up against Jax, so he moved on.  
The second picture was of a woman. Tall and blonde, what seemed like Teller's type, and she was standing next to a little girl, maybe five or six, who also had blonde hair, but was three and a half feet at the most. Behind them was the ocean and a sunset and they looked like they couldn't be more happy. Kohn immediately knew that the little girl was Rebecca and if the blonde was her mother then some very lucky kid had something to look forward to in a few years, but she wasn't there yet. Right now she was young and ripe and sweet. The perfect little girl.

And together, he and Tara were going to be the perfect parents for her.

_**St. Thomas Hospital**__**  
Room 202**_

"I'm really sorry Kip." Cherry said looking up at the prospect. The ambulance had brought her to only to tell her that the skateboard had broken her nose, but she wouldn't need surgery because the bone hadn't moved out of place. They wanted her to stay overnight in case she had any problems, but she could sign herself out in the morning. "I'm really sorry if I got people in trouble."

"You can't let a club president have his time with you and then show up a week later." He said fiddling with the buttons of his shirt and his kutte. He was doing anything he could so he wouldn't have to look at her. He didn't want her to see the heartbroken look in his eyes, the same look he had when Clay pulled her into that back room. "Especially with his Old Lady on the lot."

"I know," She told him. She had been in the life a lot longer than he had. "But you know I'm not here for Clay."

"You havin' any thoughts about pressing charges against Gemma?" He asked and she quickly shook her head.

"Never." She said as he walked closer to her bed. "I'm not going to."

"And if anyone asks, you have no idea about what went down in Indian Hills." She nodded.

"Nothing. I know the way it works."

"Good." He said having absolutely no idea what to say to her now, so he settled for strictly questions. "Why the hell did you get in that cargo truck?"

She could help the small smile that came over her face. "You know why." He did know why, but for some reason he needed to hear her say it.

"You know that could never work." He told her. "Jesus...I know it couldn't work. You know, I know, everyone knows..." Cherry grabbed his arm and gently pulled him down until he was sitting next to her.

"Just give me one more dance." She said. She really liked Kip and she knew he liked her too. She wanted it to work. It had to. "We'll take it from there."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Half-Sack said softly. He really liked Cherry, but he didn't want to get hurt again and he certainly couldn't afford to get on Clay's bad side while he was still a prospect.

"No?" She asked and Half-Sack shook his head.

"No, cause, you know-" But Cherry had pulled his face towards her by the back of his neck and kissed him. He honestly thought at first it was because she wanted to shut him up, but the longer the kissed the more he knew that wasn't the only reason. "Okay, let's give it a try." He relented and Cherry grinned as she pulled him on top of her, but the moment was quickly ruined by the shrill ringing of his phone. "Hold on." He told Cherry before sitting up and pulling his phone out of his pocket and taking the call. "Hello?"

"Sack, it's me." He heard Jax's gruff voice say as a greeting. "Some shit happened and Gemma's in jail and won't let Clay post bail." Tell him something he didn't know. "Rebecca's there too and I need you to take her over to Opie's house. Tell his wife he said it was okay."

"Alright." He agreed standing up. Cherry let out a sigh.

"Tell Donna that she needs to stay the night and someone'll be there to pick her up in the morning." And then he hung up.

"Duty calls." Half-Sack said before giving Cherry one last kiss and leaving the room.

He got to the station as soon as possible before parking his bike in front on the curb knowing full well he could be towed, but he was only going to be in the station a few minutes.

He walked inside and immediately saw Rebecca sitting on the front desk wearing a green skirt with a bow on the front of the waistline, a black and white stripped long sleeve shirt and a pair of white sneakers. Deputy Eglee was sitting behind the desk doing paperwork. Half-Sack was never really sure what to make of her. She wasn't on the Sons payroll like some of the other Deputies, but she helped them out time to time. He thought he remembered Chibs saying something about her and Jax going to school together, but he wasn't sure.

"Rebecca." He called from the door way and she looked up from the paperclip she was fiddling with and smile when she saw him and waved to him. He nodded his head back toward the door telling her it was time to go and she held up a finger before jumping down off of the desk and saying goodbye to Eglee. Then she grabbed her bag and made her way towards him.

"Sup?" She asked trying to sound gangster. "Are you here to spring me?"

"Yeah," He told her. "But Gemma wouldn't let Clay post bail so you're staying with Opie's Old Lady tonight."

"Why can't I go back to the clubhouse?" She asked and he sighed.

"It's trashed, party." He lied. He didn't think Jax would want to tell her club business. "Now come on." He took her outside and quickly got on his bike, but then realized that she couldn't exactly ride with a skirt on. "Shit."

"Don't worry." She said lifting up her hem a bit and Half-Sack saw that she was wearing what looked like volleyball shorts underneath. "I came prepared."

_**Winston Household**_

Donna Winston was cutting up potatoes for her kids dinner when the doorbell rang. She had no idea who it could be at seven in the evening. Opie hadn't come home yet and she doubted he would be the one ringing the doorbell.

The doorbell rang again and she yelled for them to hold on before wiping her hands on a towel and left the kitchen.

The doorbell rang again and Donna sighed. Did no one know what 'hold on' meant anymore?

As she got closer to the door she could hear people arguing behind it. There were only two voices; one was a man and the other was a woman...or a girl. Her voice was higher and full of sarcasm as she spoke.

"Do you not know what 'hold on' means?" The voice of the girl asked and Donna stepped closer to the door.

"I just rang the doorbell." The mans voice countered. Donna didn't really recognize either or their voices.

"You're suppose to wait," The girl said. "Not ring the bell again. That's rude and, not to mention, annoying."

Donna put her hand on the doorknob and pulled the door open only to come face to face with a blonde kid who was probably thirteen at the most and a brunette guy wearing a kutte that she was none to happy to see.

"Hi." Rebecca said when it become obvious that Half-Sack wasn't going to speak. "I'm Rebecca and this is Half-Sack. They call him that because he only has one nut."

"How did you know that?" He asked looking down at her with a frown and she scoffed.

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the guy they call Half-Sack only has one ping pong ball." Rebecca turned back to Donna and plastered another smile on her face.

"You're a prospect." Donna said, recognizing Half-Sack's kutte and he nodded.

"Jax told me to bring Rebecca here," He explained. "Opie said you'd be fine with it."

Donna looked away from the brunette kid before looking at the actual kid before she realized who it was. "You're Jax's kid." She stated, remembering what Opie had told her a few days ago about Jax and his 'little smart-mouthed problem'.

"My reputation proceeds me." Rebecca said with a charming smile and Donna stepped back so she could come in.

"She just needs to stay here for the night." Half-Sack told Donna. "Gemma's in jail and won't let anyone post bail so she's alone until tomorrow." He said gesturing at the small blonde looking at the pictures on the walls of the Winston House.

"Alright." Donna told him and he raised his hand in goodbye before making his way down the walkway.

She shut the door before turning around and facing Rebecca who had picked up a picture that sat on the fireplace mantel. Donna didn't have to see the picture to know which one it was.

Opie and Donna reserved the fireplace mantel for important pictures only; one of each of the kids, one of them on their wedding day and a family photo, but there was one other picture that Opie allowed on the mantel.

At almost twenty years old Opie and Jax had finished their year and a half prospecting period and had been patched into the club. Opie considered it one of the best days of his life, right up there with his wedding day and the births of his kids.

"That's Opie and your dad when they got patched into the club." Donna said walking towards the small girl.

"That's Lumberjack?" Rebecca asked and Donna snorted knowing exactly who she had given that nickname to.

"What?" Donna asked with a smile. "You thought he always had that beard?"

"Well...yeah, kind of." She put the picture back up on the mantel where she had found it before looking at the others around it. Donna bit her lip, wondering if the teen would take offense to the question she wanted to ask. "He looks weird without it."

She decided to just go for it. "How old are you?" Donna asked.

"Fourteen." Rebecca answered not looking away from the photos. "Everyone else'll say I'm thirteen. Don't believe them." Rebecca turned around to face the thirty year old. "My mother was fifteen when she had me. Jax was seventeen."

"Seventeen?" Donna asked quirking an eyebrow. She knew that Jax hadn't exactly been Mr. Perfect when they were younger, but she never thought that he would cheat on Tara of all people. She was surprised that he found the time to cheat on her. Those two had basically been connected by the lips.

"They weren't in a relationship." Rebecca continued. "It's like every teenage pregnancy story out there. Boy meets girl, girl meets boy, boy and girl get wasted at a party, girl pushes a baby out nine months later."

"What was your moms name?" Donna asked.

"Jacquelyn." Rebecca answered moving past the brunette woman to sit on her couch. "But everyone called her JJ." Donna's eyebrows furrowed, but Rebecca continued, not seeing her expression. "But you were probably a senior when she was a freshman, so you probably didn't know her."

"JJ." Donna murmured. "Did she have a sister named Isabel Sinclair?"

Rebecca practically spun as she hopped up so she could face Donna who stood behind the couch. "Yeah she's my Aunt." Rebecca said with a smile before it dropped. "She's a bitch now."

"She was a bitch when I knew her." Donna muttered going around the couch to sit next to the thirteen year old.

"What did you say?" Rebecca asked, but Donna shook her head.

"Nothing." She lied. "But I used to know your Aunt when we were in high school. She and a friend of mine were best friends until Isabel moved away."

"Really?" Rebecca asked. "Who?"

"Her name is Tara." Donna told her. "She used to date your dad a long time ago."

"Tara Knowles?" Rebecca asked and Donna nodded. "Huh..." Now Rebecca understood why Dr. Knowles had wanted to know her mothers name. If she was doing her math right, Rebecca had been born in 1996 which was when Jax and her mother were in high school and if she was judging on looks and what Donna had told her then Opie, Dr. Knowles and Donna had been in school too. If Rebecca was right than 'a long time ago' had to be somewhere between thirteen and fifteen years ago meaning Dr. Knowles was dating Jax when Rebecca was conceived meaning that Jax had cheated on Dr. Knowles with her mother JJ.

"Wow." Rebecca whispered. "Mind blown." She put her hands by the sides of her head and imitated a bomb blowing up just before a yell sounded from the back of the house.

"Mom!" A high pitched voice yelled and Rebecca jumped up in fright.

"It's okay." Donna said, taking notice of how face Rebecca had jumped and looked like she was on the verge of a panic attack. "That's just my daughter Ellie." She explained standing up. "I'll be right back."

Rebecca tried to get her breathing back in control while Donna was gone. She wasn't sure why she

had reacted like she did when the yell had sounded, but she did know that she didn't car much for the way her heart was trying to escape her chest.

"Calm down." She told herself. "You're okay, everything's fine...everything's fine."

Dinner was a quiet affair. Rebecca had introduced herself to Ellie and Kenny, Donna and Opie's other child, but no one spoke much during dinner. Ellie was quiet and barely gave a response when her mother asked her a question about school and Kenny had gone quiet after telling his mother about the kind of gorillas he was learning about in school.

After dinner Kenny and Ellie had been allowed to watched an hour of TV before going off to bed so that Donna could fix up the couch for their guest.

She went to the linen closet and got a sheet and a comforter before taking them back to the living room, but when she got there Rebecca had already fallen asleep on the couch with one of the decorative pillows under her head so Donna simply threw the comforter over the sleeping girl and turned off the lamp that was keeping the living room lit before retiring to her own bed.

_When Rebecca opened her eyes she was in the forest. _

_She was lying on the ground as if she had just laid down to take a nap or something in the dirt, realizing she was still on the ground she quickly stood up. _

_It was dark, but Rebecca could still see, but that wasn't the first thing she notice; That was the sounds._

_She whirled around as she heard the sound of carnival games in the background and saw flashing lights of all different colors. It had to be at least three hundred yards away...or more, Rebecca wasn't the best with the distance portion of math._

_She looked down at her clothes and realized she was wearing the same clothes that she had been wearing the night Tristan was attacked. _

_Her head snapped up as soon as she heard a shrill scream fill the air followed by crying. She instantly knew who it was._

_"Tristan!" She yelled into the trees, but heard nothing. "Tristan!...Where are you?!"_

_"Rebecca!" Tristan's voice screamed. "Rebecca!"_

_"Tristan?!" Rebecca yelled as she took off in the direction of her friends screams. "Tristan! I'm coming!" She would not allow her friend to be hurt yet once again. Rebecca hadn't protected her the first time and she wasn't about to make the same mistake._

_"Rebecca, he's hurting me!" Tristan's voice cried out and tears sprang into Rebecca's eyes as she began running faster._

_She quickly skidded to a stop when Tristan cried out yet again, but from her right and Rebecca began running for her. "Tristan!" She yelled, but all she could hear was the sound of the wind blowing through the trees. She whirled around looking for her friend and was on the verge of a panic attack when she finally spotted a figure laying in the leaves a few yards away. "Tristan!" Rebecca sighed in relief as she ran towards the brunette, but slowed her pace when she realized Tristan hadn't called out to her or even cried as she lay there, stomach down, on the ground._

_"Tristan?" Rebecca called out softly, but she didn't move. With a sickening feeling her in stomach, Rebecca crouched down and gently grabbed her friend by the shoulder before turning her over only to meet the sight of a pale face and two cold, dead blue eyes._

_Rebecca couldn't do anything but stand there as the realization sunk in that Tristan was dead. The lively thirteen year old who had been Rebecca's first friend in Charming, was dead. A sob broke through her body as she wrapped her arms around her body to keep her shaking at bay._

_"He killed you..." Rebecca cried, too wrapped up in her own grief to notice the man who had come up behind her. "He killed you..." _

_"And you're next." A gruff voice whispered in her ear and she let out a ear shattering scream as two hard arms wrapped around her body._

Rebecca woke up with a loud, deep gasp as if she had been underwater for twenty minutes.

It was a dream... She realized sucking in a deep breath. It was just a dream.

But even as she repeated that in her head over and over, she couldn't catch her breath or slow down her breathing. She was getting worried and a bit scared which was making it even harder for her to breath. Nothing like this had ever happened before.

She tried to stand up from the couch, but all she managed to do was fall onto the floor with a loud thunk and tried to slow her breathing as she got onto her hands and knees. She was beginning to feel light headed.

"Rebecca?" Donna called as she flicked on the light switch, She had gotten up as soon as she heard the noise in her house. Before she was even fully awake she had thought it was an intruder, but then she remembered that Rebecca was asleep in the living room. She had quickly slipped on her slippers before going to the living room to see if the teen girl was alright, which brought her to seeing Rebecca hyperventilating on the floor. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed, rushing over and dropping to her knees on the side of the girl. "Rebecca what's wrong?"

"I don't-" She gasped another breath before starting again. "I d-don't know." She tried to suck in a deep breath, but it only made it worse because she couldn't hold it. "Can't...I can't breath."

"Sweetheart, I need you to take a deep breath." Donna said remembering the small amount of training she got before dropping out of nursing school. Rebecca tried to, but ended up choking on the amount of air leaving and entering her lungs. "C'mon sweetie," Donna coached. "Deep breaths."

"I...Don't..." She let out a few more harsh breaths. "Don't tell...Don't tell Jax." And that was the last thing she said before passing out on the floor.

"Rebecca?" Donna asked tapping the young blondes face. "Rebecca, wake up." But she didn't. Donna cursed before grabbing the house phone that sat on the end table and dialing 911. "C'mon, pick up."

_"991. What is your emergency?"_

* * *

_**So as you can see, all is not well in the land of Charming. Kohn's getting Jax in trouble with Social Services and we now know what he has in store for Rebecca...**_

_**And speaking of Rebecca; from this chapter we can see that she's not as A-Okay as we thought she was. Personally I just thought that Rebecca bounced back from Tristan's rape way too fast considering she's a thirteen year old girl. **_

_**Before I go, I want to talk to you guys about another matter. I might be changing the name of the story, but I don't know if I should. Here are the names I'm considering;**_

_A Daughter of Disorder_

_A Charming Little Place_

_SAMCRO'S Little Girl_

_**Tell me which ones you prefer or if you think I should stick with what's working.**_

_**Anyway, talk to you next update!**_


	8. Princess Troubles

_**Okay, I loved your reviews and while there are some people who like the name Daughter of Disorder for this story, I've decided to leave this story titled The Other Teller.**_

_**And can we all just take a moment and congratulate RhyeninHelaena for graduating college and pray that she makes it through another round as she goes back for another degree? You are the rockstar ma'am...or sir, can't really tell. You username and profile picture are saying girl, but according to my 12 year old brothers Facebook he's a quarterback at a high school in Germany so...**_

_**Summary: Rebecca Teller has been living on and off with her aunt and uncle ever since she was eight, now she's almost fourteen and Social Services are sending her to Charming. There's a man there, Jackson who might be a little shocked he has a daughter that he didn't know existed.**_

_**Just so you know, when it comes to Sandra I used to see her as a young Jennifer Aniston from her FRIENDS years, but now I see her as Natalie Dormer**_.

* * *

Jax and Sandra rushed down the halls of St. Thomas before turning and going into an elevator. Jax impatiently stood there as the doors closed painfully slow.

Sandra, seeing his restlessness, tried to soothe him. "I'm sure she's fine, Jax."

"She's in the hospital, Sandra." He reminded her. "She's obviously not fine."

"The nurse didn't say what was wrong with her." Sandra told him. "For all we know she probably just fell or something."

"You don't go to the hospital when you fall, Sandy." He said and Sandra let out a breath.

"Sandy." She repeated quietly. "Nobody's called me that in a long time." She looked over at him. "You know, you're the only person who I've ever let call me that other than my dad?" She asked, remembering to when they were young. "I don't even let my wife call me Sandy."

"Wife?" He asked, momentarily distracted from worrying for his daughter. "Didn't peg you for a p-"

"Don't." She warned, pointing at him, but she had a smile on her face. He held his hands up in surrender.

"What's her name?" He asked instead, leaning against the wall of the elevator.

"Dana." She answered. "She was the only girl in school who would talk to me after I moved in with my mom."

"Why's that?"

"Everyone knew what she was." Sandra answered with a shrug. "She wasn't exactly subtle; she threw herself at the rich dads whenever she came down to the school. If it sounds like a whore and acts like a whore..."

Jax nodded. "How'd you end up as Rebecca's Social worker?" He asked and she sighed.

"Honestly?" She asked and he nodded. "It was a bet." He raised an eyebrow and she felt the need to explain. "When a kid is in foster care, they're numbered by how much trouble they are. One being on their best behavior; they're trusted to come back if they leave their foster home for school or to go out with friends. Five being so much trouble you have to lock them in their rooms at night because they might steal or leave the house."

"What number was Rebecca?" He asked and she sighed again.

"She was a four." Sandra replied, crossing her arms. "She was on the verge of being a five and no one wanted that for her; she had lost her mother, her aunt was a bitch and with everything that happened with her moms last boyfriend-"

"Wait, what?" Jax asked. "What happened with her boyfriend?"

"I don't know exactly," Sandra told him. "I just know it isn't good. Anyway, Rebecca had gone through almost nine Social workers and between her and her Aunt Isabel, it was at the point where no one would go near her case with a twenty-nine and a half foot poll, but I had just transferred from Chicago CPS to one of the California offices and I had dealt with kids who were way worse than Rebecca. One of the other Social workers bet that I couldn't help Rebecca, that'd she end up like her mom; pregnant by fifteen and dead before twenty-five. So I took her case and that's that."

"I know it's been a while since we've seen each other Sandra." Jax said. "But I'm glad you're helping her. From what you've told me, she's come a long way."

Sandra shook her head. "I don't think I had anything to do with it actually." She said honestly. "Rebecca's a tough little girl."

"Trust me, I know." Jax scoffed remember to when Gemma had told him that she fought off a rapist with a tree branch. They were quiet for a moment before Sandra's eyes and nose scrunched up. "What?" Jax asked.

"Why haven't the doors opened yet?" She asked pushing herself up from where she sat against the wall. "We've been in here for like five minutes."

Jax realized what she meant. "I don't think we're moving." He told her, realizing that the elevator wasn't moving at all. Sandra's eye's flicked to the space next to the door where the buttons were and realized what the problem was.

"Jax." She said looking up to him with a smile threatening to come over her face. "You didn't press the button for the floor."

"Yes I did." He denied looking over at the buttons, only to see that none of them were lit up. He really didn't push the button. "I could of swore I pushed that button." He said pushing it and making sure it lit up.

"What's going on with your nails?" She asked eyeing the bright red nail polish that colored her old friends nails. He looked at his hands before he realized what she was talking about.

"Rebecca." Jax told her. "Told her we could do anything she wanted yesterday and she chose mani-pedis." Sandra snorted into her hand. "I'm pretty sure she just did it to fuck with me."

The doors to the elevator opened on the fourth floor and the two stepped off and started down the hall. "See?" She asked and Jax quirked his eyebrow.

"See what?"

"You forgot all about Rebecca didn't you?" She asked crossing her arms. "If you honesty thought something serious was wrong with her, you wouldn't have let yourself get distracted."

"How could you possibly know that?" He asked in disbelief.

"Majored in psychology." She answered. "I'm technically only licensed to shrink kids heads, but considering Rebecca is probably more mature than you..."

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" He asked and she smirked.

"Kind of, yeah." Jax smiled just as they got to Rebecca's room, but before they could go in, someone came out.

"Jax." Donna said in relief pulling him into a hug that he returned. "I'm so glad you're here. I've been calling you for hours."

"I know." He said. "Had to ditch my phone a while back. Ope never gave you the new number." He kissed her on the forehead before she pulled back ."What happened? Sack said she was fine when he dropped her off."

"I don't know what happened." Donna told him honestly. "She was fine when she got there and she went to sleep right after I sent Ellie and Kenny to their room. I woke up when I heard something fall in the living room so I got up and Rebecca was on the floor and she couldn't breathe."

"Did you give her any strawberries?" Sandra asked, stepping into the conversation and Donna looked over at her wondering who the blonde was.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Sandra, Rebecca's Social worker." Sandra answered quickly, wanting to know the answer to her question. "Did you give her strawberries? She's allergic, she could've had a delayed reaction."

"No, Opie and Ellie are allergic so we don't keep any in the house." Donna told her. "We had chicken, buttered potatoes and sweet peas for dinner. She fell asleep about an hour or two later."

"What did the doctor say?" Jax cut in.

"She's still in there with Rebecca." She let out a shaky breath as she ran her hand through her short brown hair. "I don't know what happened Jax." She repeated. "She was fine and then she just...wasn't."

"It's okay." He said putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault." His hand fell from her shoulder as he and Sandra went inside the room with Donna trailing after them.

Rebecca was inside sitting on the edge of the bed and a woman who had to be in her mid- thirties with bright red hair wearing a white button up and a pencil skirt under a white lab coat was standing in front of her with a clipboard. She was scribbling something on the paper, but stopped when she looked up and saw Jax and Sandra. "You can't be in here." Was the first thing she said and Rebecca turned around to see who she was talking to just as Donna slipped in front of Jax and Sandra.

"Dr. Richards," She said. "This is Rebecca's father."

"Are you her mother?" Dr. Richards asked looking at Sandra.

"'I'm her Social Worker." She corrected before going forward towards her charge. "Rebecca, sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine." She said. Jax could tell she was a bit embarrassed by the attention she was getting. '_Sure_' Jax thought. '_Giggling like a maniac in the middle of a salon is no problem, but one person asks how she's feeling after she passes_ out _and_ _she's_ _blushing_.'

"Mr. Teller, can I speak with you in the hall?" Dr. Richards asked, but she didn't wait for an answer before strutting past Jax in her ridiculously high heels, into the hallway. Jax told Donna to stay with Rebecca and Sandra before following the doctor out and closing the door behind him.

"What is it?" He asked. "I'd like to get back to my kid."

Dr. Richards just gave him a look that told him that she couldn't care less about what he wanted. "I want to talk to you about your daughter." She told him. "She told me what happened at Fun Town and I'm worried about her."

"Fun Town was a while ago." Jax told her. "She's over it."

"If that was true she wouldn't be here." Dr. Richards snapped. "She told me that before she passed out she had a nightmare...about what happened at Fun Town, only in her nightmare the man that raped her friend killed her before Rebecca could get to her. That's what triggered her panic attack."

"She's never had a nightmare before." Jax said running his hand through his hair. " She's been fine."

"She's been occupied, there's a difference." Dr. Richards crossed her arms. "I'm recommending that she see a therapist."

"She doesn't need to see a shrink." Jax snapped. "There's nothing wrong with my kid. She had a nightmare, she'll be fine."

That seemed to piss the doctor off more. "Fine." She spat. "But just know that this is just the beginning. She's going to end up being a barely functioning alcoholic by the time she's twenty if she keeps this bottled up and it'll be your fault."

"Jax?" Rebecca looked up when Jax entered the room and he gave her a smile. Sandra stood in front of the kid while Donna sat next to her.

"Hey kid." He said crossing him arms.

"What did she say?" She asked and Jax shook his head.

"It doesn't matter-"

"She thinks I should see a therapist doesn't she?" Rebecca asked and Jax sighed.

"It doesn't matter." He told her. "I'm not gonna make you do anything you don't want to." He didn't want her thinking there was something wrong with her. Rebecca was an amazing little girl and she didn't need this holding her back. "Okay?" She nodded and Sandra put her hand on the teens shoulder before letting it slide off as she went to Jax.

"Where is she staying today?" She asked quietly so Rebecca couldn't hear. "I know that she's been staying at Gemma's and the club before that."

"Yeah," Jax confirmed. "So?"

"So, that can't happen anymore." Sandra told him as she crossed her arms. "TM is filled with scantily clad women and a fully stocked bar that isn't behind a lock and your mother just got arrested and spent the night in jail." Jax cursed and ran his hand through his hair. "You've gotta find her somewhere else to stay."

Jax sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 'Fucking Gemma.' He thought. "Can you stay with her for a few hours?" He asked. "Just until I've got somewhere to put her?"

"Sure, the doctors want to X-ray to make sure she didn't hurt herself when she fell off the couch." Sandra looked uncrossed her arms and let them fall to her sides as she looked up at the man she had once called a brother. "Remember Jax." She warned. "Best behavior. Right now it's fine that Gemma got arrested because technically Rebecca lives at your house, but if you get arrested..."

Jax stepped forward and kissed her on the forward before looking at the woman. He remembered when she had been half his height, now she was only a few inches shorter than him. "I'll be fine, darlin'." He told her. "Watch out for the kid."

She nodded. Jax went to leave, but Sandra stopped him by grabbing his hand before he could go. "Jax," She said and he looked back at her. "Be careful."

He gave her a small smile. "Watch the kid." He repeated before continuing down the hall.

The rest of the week was surprisingly uneventful. Gemma had convinced the principal of Rebecca's school to let her come back early so now Jax didn't have to constantly worry about what she was doing for a couple of hours a day and Gemma had finally finished cleaning up the mess Wendy had left at Jax's house and Rebecca was moved into the room down the hall from Abel's nursery, but Jax noticed that something had been going on with Rebecca.

Whenever he took her over to TM she wasn't her usual self; she no longer snapped insults at Clay or asked Half-Sack for a beer even though he always gave her root beer, she barely spoke to Tristan when she called or the other kid Jax remembered she had made friends with at school and her teachers had sent home notes telling Jax that Rebecca was distracted in school and everything she had turned in had been graded F's.

She hadn't been eating right either. When Jax had took her out for pizza a while ago she had eaten five slices and drank a liter of soda by herself, now she was barely able to choke down half a slice before retreating to her bedroom. Jax was confused, worried and scared shitless all at once.

Worried that it was something physically wrong with his kid, he took her to the hospital and Tara looked her over and told him that physically, Rebecca was fine and that what was going on with her was most likely mental. She suggested that Jax take her to a therapist.

Jax sighed before pushing open Rebecca's bedroom door, completely fearing the outcome of the conversation he was about to have with her.

Rebecca sat on her bed, a full sized single with a purple bed spread she had picked out herself, her friend, Isaac sitting at the foot of it with his legs crossed. They both had homework out in front of them, but while Isaac was doing his, Rebecca was staring out of her window.

Neither kid noticed his entrance so he rapped his knuckles on the wood of the door twice. That got both of their attention.

"Kid, you're sisters here for you." He told the black haired boy who nodded and began shoving his things into his red backpack.

"See you tomorrow." He said to Rebecca before heading towards the door. "Bye Mr. Teller."

"See ya, Kid." The boy left and Jax looked back at his daughter who had gone back to staring at the window. "Becks." He called and she looked over at him. He had gotten into the habit of calling her that after Juice had started calling her Becky. Bobby had thought that it made her sound like a five year old so he started calling her different variations of Rebecca. Becks was the most popular. "We gotta talk."

"About what?" She asked even though they both knew that she knew the answer to her question.

"You." He said walking forward and taking a seat at the foot of her bed. "Somethings wrong with you."

Rebecca shrugged as she uncrossed her legs and stretched them onto Jax's lap. "I'm fine." They both knew that was a lie.

Jax tried a different approach. "You haven't talked to Tristan in a while." He informed her. "She called yesterday and said that you've been avoiding her calls." Rebecca shrugged again and her eyes fell down to the red slipper socks on her feet.

"I just didn't want to talk to her." Jax closed his eyes, realizing that she wasn't going to tell him anything if he kept pussy footing around.

"Becca I think you need to see a shrink." He said and looked for her reaction. She just sighed and shook her head.

"No." She sad simply and it was Jax's turn to sigh.

"Rebecca-"

"You said you weren't going to make me see a therapist if I didn't want to." She reminded him as she pulled her feet off of his lap and getting up. Jax got up and went after her as she left the room.

"Rebecca, stop." He ordered, trying not to raise his voice and got very aggravated when she didn't. "Rebecca," He said again when the got into the kitchen, but she didn't and his patience was gone. "I said stop dammit!" He yelled, grabbing her arm and turning her around. She was pissed.

"I'm not talking to a therapist!" She yelled.

"Don't fucking raise your voice at me!" Jax yelled back ad Rebecca narrowed her eyes.

"You're not the boss of me." She told him and Jax had had enough.

"I'm your fucking father!" He reminded her. "You're living with me! You're living in my house! That makes me the boss of you, little girl."

"Wow." Rebecca scoffed. "You put a girl in a cheap house and suddenly that means you care." Jax clinched his hand into a fist as he reminded himself what kind of kid Rebecca was. She wouldn't just listen to him if he yelled at her.

"Look," He started in a much quieter voice. "I know what I said and I don't want you to have to see a shrink, just as much as you don't want to see one, but I've gotta do something because you've got problems that you're not dealing with."

That seemed to piss her off more. "Oh, so now I'm crazy." '_Fuck.' _Jax thought.

"No." He said. "but you're not the same kid that showed up in my life a couple of weeks stopped eating, you won't talk to Tristan or Gemma and anything I say pisses you off. You've changed."

Rebecca crossed her arms. "Maybe you're just a shitty dad." She suggested before pushing past him and it wasn't a moment later that Jax heard the door to her room slam shut.

"Fuck."

Rebecca didn't talk to Jax for the rest of the week and it lasted until the middle of the next. Whenever Jax tried to talk to her about the shrink she'd get up from wherever she was and go to her room and if they were at TM she'd go to his. She stopped talking to both Gemma and Tristan even more than she already was whenever they tried to talk to her about it and Jax had even gone over to her friend Isaac's house to get his help, but the kids mother had slammed the door in his face after informing him that her sons name was Logan.

That's when Jax realized how pathetic his relationship with Rebecca had gotten. He was at some chicks house attempting to beg for a tween's help. That was when he realized what he had to do.

It was that Friday when he picked Rebecca up from school that he did it. He had taken her to lunch like he or Gemma always did and she ate half a tuna sandwich before they got back into the car.

Rebecca had her headphones on, listening to the new MP3 player that Jax thought his mom had given her, so she didn't notice that they weren't taking the roads they needed to go home. It wasn't until Jax parked in front of the brown, two story building that Rebecca realized that anything was wrong.

"Where are we?" She asked pulling off her headphones and looking to Jax as he shut off the car."Jax, where are we?" She asked again, but he didn't answer as he got out of the car. "Jax...Jax!" But he closed the door and Rebecca groaned before going after him into the building.

Jax didn't answer her questions as they rode the elevator to the second floor and he didn't answer them when they got off and headed down the hall. It wasn't until they stopped at one of the door that he said anything.

"I know you didn't want to see a shrink." He told the confused teen. "But this is for your own good." That's when Rebecca noticed the plaque on the door that read; Dr. Michelle Tanner.

"You suck." Was all that Rebecca said. She didn't try to leave though, something Jax saw as a small victory. Jax knocked on the wooden door before a soft 'come in' sounded from inside.

Inside the room was a women who was maybe in her late twenties. She had pencil straight hair that had been pulled behind her ears and light brown skin that was mostly covered by the dark green sweater dress and brown knee high boots she wore.

She smiled when she saw Jax and Rebecca enter. "You must be Rebecca."

Rebecca plastered a fake smile onto her face before looking back up at Jax. "Wow," She whispered. "You got a smart one." He gently pushed her into the room before closing the door behind them.

"I'm Dr. Tanner, but I usually prefer my clients to call me Michelle." She told them as she got up from her desk and walked around it. She shook Jax's hand and seemed to know better than to try and shake Rebecca's before sitting down in the arm chair across from the couch that sat against the wall near the door. "Please, sit."

Rebecca did as told and Jax looked to the doctor. "I'll be back for her." He said and Michelle nodded. Rebecca wasn't exactly thrilled that Jax was leaving her with a total stranger, but let him kiss her on the head anyway before he left.

"And then there were two." Rebecca murmured.

Michelle decided to get right to it. "So Rebecca," She started and cross one of her legs over the other. "Your family's told me that you've been acting out of the normal these past few weeks."

"You do know that Michelle Tanner is the name of a child on Full House, right?" Rebecca asked and Michelle let out a small chuckle.

"I do." She said. "But I've never had the thought to change my name."

Rebecca crossed her own legs before nodding. "Why not?"

Michelle immediately realized that the blonde was trying to keep the questions away from herself, but didn't call her out on it. "Michelle was my grandmothers name." She answered. "It was the name she chose for herself when she came here from Africa when my mother was a little girl and no one in California could pronounce her real name."

"Why not change your last name?"

"Because I think it would be disrespectful to my father if I changed the name he had given me without being married first." Michelle turned her head slightly to the side. "Do you wish you could change your last name?" Rebecca sighed. "You didn't honestly think that I would be that easily distracted, did you?" Michelle asked and Rebecca shrugged.

"I don't really care."

"According to your dad, that seems to be your motto for the past few weeks." Rebecca didn't say anything. "He also told me about what happened to you and your friend Tristan at Fun Town a few weeks ago."

"Nothing happened to me." Rebecca told her. "Tristan was the one who was attacked."

"Yet, your the one in therapy." Michelle reminded her and Rebecca scoffed."And normally that's when other doctors would get stumped." She continued in her low, calming voice. "They'd question what was so screwed up in your blonde little head that you'd have to go to therapy while the girl who was attacked is fine." Rebecca said nothing. "But I'm not most doctors. "

Michelle leaned forward and put her elbow up on her overlapping knees to prop her chin on. "I know what happened with your mothers fiance." Rebecca's eyes shot up to the doctors as she stood up. "Your Social Worker gave me your file, your father gave me access to your medical files and I had enough time to subpoena police files."

Michelle went over to her desk before picking up the papers she had stapled together before leaning against her desk. "Five years ago you were admitted to a hospital with two broken ribs and four broken fingers." She reminded the teen. "The same night your mother got a visit from CPS. She told them that you had fallen down the stairs, but I don't think that's true."

"Why would I care what you think?" Rebecca asked wiping away the tear that had fallen from her eye.

"You shouldn't." Michelle said. "But you should care about what you know and what I know, because that's where your problem comes from."

When Jax came back to pick up Rebecca two hours later, he was expecting there to be tears or anger, he might've even expected physical violence on Rebecca's part, but that's not what he came back to.

He was walking down the hall when he heard the doctors voice yelling. "What the hell is wrong with you!" He had quickly turned his faced paced walk into a run and threw open the door to the doctors office, but was met with a difference sight than he expected.

Rebecca was sitting on the couch, a smile on her lips and maniacal laughter coming out of them and the doctor fuming on the chair she was sitting in. No one appeared to be hurt or even scared, but it was then that Jax noticed the pile of UNO cards sitting in the middle of the table with a DRAW 4 card sitting on top.

"I told you not to underestimate me!" Rebecca laughed as the doctor drew four cards from the deck. It was then the blonde noticed him. Her smile transformed into a less demented one, but still a smile. "Hi Jax."

"Hey." He said back, not expecting the warm greeting. Michelle and Rebecca both dropped their cards on the table before standing up.

"Can I have a dollar for the vending machine?" Rebecca asked holding out her hand. Wanting to keep her in a good mood, Jax handed it over and turned to the doctor when she left.

"What was that?" He asked and she smiled.

"I may be young, but I have had a lot of patients." She told him. "More than I care to admit were just like Rebecca. I knew all I needed to do was get into the problem quick. Then find something we both like and bond with her over it to make her subconscious realize that I'm her friend, not the enemy."

"I haven't see a genuine smile from that little girl in a while." He admitted.

"Keep this good mood going." She told him. "Carve out some time with her everyday and when you get home do something that she likes. If it's playing games or watching TV, do it as long as it keeps a smile on her face. Then she'll go to bed happy and if she goes to bed happy, the chances of her having another panic attack while sleeping reduces greatly."

"I'm not trying to turn her into a spoiled kid." Jax told her and Michelle nodded in understanding.

"Don't think of this as bribing her to be happy." She told him. "She'll think it's just her wanting pizza for dinner or staying up late on a school night to watch a movie, but what she doesn't realize is that she wants pizza for dinner so you'll stay and eat it with her, she doesn't realize that wanting to stay up and watch that movie is her actually wanting to stay up with you so you'll be there with her when she falls asleep. She probably won't realize that she's acting out right now because she needs her dad. Her subconscious thinks that dad is what's going to make the nightmares stay away, so let her believe that."

"And what happens when that stops working?" He asked and Michelle smile.

"That's when she realizes that her dad is a tough biker who can keep her safe, but she's the only one tough enough to keep her mind safe. That's when the real treatment starts."

Jax was actually grateful for the doctor. She had put a smile on Rebecca's face, she stated talking to her friends again, her teachers sent home notes of significant improvement in her attitude and work and she even started asking for beer again.

But Jax knew that this was only temporary. She wasn't cured of her nightmares, her panic attacks and she'd never forget what she saw, but he couldn't find it in him to care, because watching her as she drew in her sketch book, Jax was just happy that her smile was real.

* * *

**_Okay, so you caught me. I threw in a bottle chapter to keep you guys happy, but I did it because I love you and the reviews you give me. I know, it's a sickness, but I'm being treated._**

**_I know a few of you wanted a Clay/Rebecca moment and I'll try to put that in somewhere, but tell me what else you want to see._**


	9. Kohn

"Can I get two cookie dough ice creams?" Eliot Oswald asked the the teen who worked in the walk-by window of Scoop's, one of the only ice cream shops in town. A moment later Eliot passed the kid three dollars before taking the two small bowls and taking them to the two girl who sat at one of Scoop's outdoor tables.

Rebecca had been regularly attending her therapy sessions after school and getting better with everyday life, but that Tuesday Tara had asked Jax for a ride home so he was about to call his mother when Rebecca called him and asked if she could go with Tristan and he dad for ice cream and stay the night like she had yesterday. Remembering what Michelle had said about keeping her happy, Jax said yes.

"You're not even trying!" Rebecca exclaimed as Tristan tried to do the math in her head.

"Am I trying!" She exclaimed back with laughter in her voice. "You're the one giving me impossible riddles to solve."

"It's not impossible." Rebecca told her. "Just listen carefully." The blonde teen quickly cleared her throat before starting. "On my way to St. Ives, I met a man with seven wives. Each wife had seven sacks, each sack had seven cats, each cat had seven kit. Kits. cats, sacks, wives, how many were going to St. Ives."

Tristan scoffed as her father sat down and passed them their ice cream. "That is impossible to do without a calculator or a genius."

"It's one." Eliot answered and both girls looked to him.

"Dad, how could it possibly be one?" Tristan asked and Rebecca bit her lip.

"She said that she was on her way to St. Ives." He answered. "She didn't say that's where the man and his seven wives were going."

Realizing that her father was right Tristan quickly turned to her friend who shrugged. "What?" Rebecca asked at the brunette's look. "I can't help because your dad is hip to the old school riddles." She shrugged before digging one of the cookie dough chunks out of the the ice cream.

Frustrated at her friend, Tristan picked up her unused plastic spoon and pulled it back with her thumb before letting it smack Rebecca on her arm where the dark green tank top under her overall-shorts didn't protect. "Ow!" She exclaimed with a mock look of hurt even though they all knew it hurt less than a pinch. "And I thought we were friends."

"We were until you gave me that stupid riddle." Tristan told her and Eliot got up to get his daughter another disposable spoon. As he was making it way back to the table when he suddenly got the feeling that someone was watching him. He stopped and looked around, but only saw the usual people milling around and about the ice cream shop.

"Really Tristan?" Eliot asked when he got to the table and saw his thirteen year old eating her ice cream with her fingers.

She shrugged. "I couldn't wait and you were taking too long."

"I was gone for two seconds." She shrugged again and Eliot sighed as Rebecca giggled, He knew that it had been the blonde's idea, but she was one of the few people who could put Tristan in a good mood so Eliot figured the least he could deal with was a daughter with the table etiquette of a two year old.

"I have to use the bathroom." Rebecca said suddenly as she stood up and looked at Tristan. "Protect my ice cream with your life." She told her and Tristan scoffed.

"You'll be lucky if you have any cookie dough left by the time you get back." Rebecca rolled her eyes before heading for the outdoor bathrooms that Scoop's shared with the park.

When she got in the bathroom another lady was just leaving so she quickly did her business in the cleanest of the five stalls and got out.

Going to the sinks, she turned on the water and began washing her hands, but stopped when she thought she heard footsteps. She refused to be one of those stupid blondes in horror movies that called out hello as if they expected nothing bad to happen and quickly turned off the water before drying her hands with a paper towel and leaving the bathroom.

"Hello Rebecca." A creepily familiar voice greeted when she exited the bathroom and almost ran into it's owner.

"Josh." He gave her a pleasant smile that sent a shiver down her spine because honestly, everything he did creeped her out.

"Didn't expect to see you here today." He told her and she kept her mouth shut. She may've been fearless enough to talk shit to Jax, but she was scared shitless when it came to Josh. "Are you here with your father?" He asked and Rebecca looked past him to see Tristan and Mr. Oswald sitting at the table and wished that one of them would look her way.

"I-I have to go." She stuttered looking down at the grass as she tried to walk past Josh, but he stepped in her way. "What do you want?" She asked a bit rudely and Josh frowned at that.

"We'll have to work on your attitude." He said quietly, but Rebecca heard and she was officially done with the conversation. She couldn't exactly go on with a semi-normal life with Jax and their biker family if Josh was always creeping around. Rebecca hadn't told Jax that Josh had been creeping around as long as he had been, but she was regretting that decision now.

"Leave me alone." She told him and went to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm. What she did next wasn't entirely her fault.

When Josh grabbed her arm, Rebecca immediately turned around and kicked him. Hard. In his family jewels.

A few people around them started yelling and Eliot and Tristan finally noticed what was happening and ran over as Kohn groaned in pain as Rebecca pulled her arm away.

"Don't ever touch me again!" She yelled as Josh sunk to the ground.

"Dad..." Tristan trailed off as her father pulled Rebecca away from the ATF agent who lay on the ground, clutching his crotch as more people began to appear around them.

"Girls, lets go." He said, but neither girl moved. "Now!" He said pulling them both away.

It was safe to say that Jax was pissed when he found out. He had still been on the roof of TM reading his fathers manuscript when Oswald called to tell him was happened. Jax knew immediately that it was Kohn.

"Church now!" He yelled as he walked through the club. Tig looked to Clay who was just as clueless before they, along with the rest of the Sons, followed the VP into church.

"What's goin' on Jackie boy?" Chibs asked putting out the cigar he had lit.

"Fucking ATF." He growled before looking around the table. "Kohn tried to grab Rebecca when she was out with Oswald and his kid."

It wasn't surprising when noises of disbelief were heard around the table and it was Clay who spoke up. "Why would ATF try to grab the kid?" He asked. "It doesn't make sense."

"You think I don't know that?" Jax snapped. "We gotta do something about this shithead today. I don't know what's going on in his fucked up head or what it's got to do with my daughter, but we need to do something about it before he tries something else."

"ATF'll notice if one of their boys go missing." Bobby reminded the blonde. "We gotta be smart about this."

"I don't give a shit." Jax told him honestly. "This is my kid. She's already been screwed enough and I swear to God if Kohn goes near her one more time-"

"Jax." Clay cut in and Jax turned his angry glare to his stepfather. "We'll handle this."

"You better." He told him. "Because the next time I see that asshole, he's dead." Jax stood up just as his phone began to rang and let out a harsh breath before pulling his phone out of his pocket. "What?"

"_Get to your house now_." Gemma's voice commanded. "_Somebody trashed Abel's room_."

Jax swore before closing his phone and shoving it into his pocket. "I gotta go." He said before leaving a church full of his brothers behind.

He made short work of the drive to the one story house he called home where his mother stood outside with a pissed expression on her face. Neither one of them said anything as he followed her into the house and down the hall to Abel's nursery.

It was a mess. The crib that been thrown over and all the small knick knacks and stuffed animals that had been on the shelves had been thrown to the floor. The rocking chair that had once sat in his own nursery had been knocked over along with everything else and all the pictures and block letters that spelled out his sons name had been knocked off the walls. Jax's nose scrunched up as he was hit with the stench of piss.

"Who did this?" His mother asked from where she had stopped by the door, but Jax walked further in the room, wanting to see the pictures that hung on the wall.

"ATF." He answered when he got to them. There had to be at least ten different pictures, a few of them he noticed had been blown up copies from the ones in his dorm room at TM; One of Jax and his brother Thomas from a trip they had taken with their father to the beach when they were little boys but someone had scraped off their faces, one of him on his bike in his first year of prospecting with Tara's arms wrapped around him from behind, another he had found under his bed after Rebecca started sleeping at Gemma's. It was a picture of a five year old Rebecca and her mother JJ that had been taken at the beach. It was the only picture he had of Rebecca from her early childhood and couldn't find it in him to give it back to her. He realized that Kohn did this and he must've taken them after the raid on TM.

"Why?" Gemma asked sounding as pissed as Jax felt and he knew she wouldn't like the answer.

"Tara." Gemma scoffed and Jax found himself getting just a bit pissed at the woman himself, even though he knew it wasn't her doing.

"That stupid bitch." Gemma commented as Jax pulled the picture of himself and Thomas off of the wall and turned to her.

"How is any of this her fault?" He asked, questioning himself and his mother, but Gemma had no reply. He knew that she would blame this on Tara because she was the easy target. "This guy's dead." Jax said shaking his head.

He didn't hear was his mother had said as he stormed out of his sons bedroom and down the hall, but stopped when he got to Rebecca's room and found himself going in.

Her bedroom was fine, the same way she had left it after waking up yesterday. Her bed was unmade as usual and she had clothes and little stuffed animals strewn around on the floor. When he had seen just how much of a slob she was Jax had regretted bringing her stuff from the storage facility in LA, but then he reminded himself that she got it from him.

Yes, everything was in the same perfect chaotic order that Rebecca left it in, but he was pretty sure that the white envelope laying in the middle of the bed wasn't hers.

Jax walked forward before snatching the envelope off the bed and tore it open before pulling out the card inside.

It was one of those 'It's a girl!' greeting cards that he always saw hanging on the rack down at the pharmacy and Jax opened it to read what was inside.

_Baby Girl,_

_I'm sorry about what I did to your brothers room, but I left your room alone to show you that I care. I would never purposefully hurt you, but know that soon all of this will be over. In a few weeks you'll be with two parents who love and deserve you and you won't ever have to think about the Sons again. You'll have a real father, a new mother and a new name. Just hold on a bit longer._

_Daddy_

Jax let out a disgusted scoff before pulling out the other item in the envelope which was a picture of Kohn and Tara. They were both smiling as if they didn't have a care in the world. That must've been before Tara took out the restraining order.

Jax shoved both the note and the picture into the inside pocket of his kutte before pulling out his pho?ne and leaving the house. It wasn't until Jax was straddling his bike did the ringing stop.

"_Jax?_" Hale's voice asked.

"Yeah," He said, not in the mood for small talk. "Kohn's still in town."

"_I know._" The deputy told him. "_He's at Floyd's. I'm taking care of it._" Jax quickly hung up his phone before the deputy could realize the mistake he had made.

Jax revved up his bike before pulling out of the driveway. Hale had better hope he got there before Jax did.

Now that Kohn was out of town Jax could breath easier. He didn't have to worry about whatever sick fantasy about Kohn, Tara and Rebecca was going on in the bastards head, Rebecca was making more progress in therapy and Abel was getting out of the toaster today. Sure, they still needed seventy grand before tonight, but they'd figure it out. They always did.

Jax had let Rebecca skip school after what had happened with and she was grateful. She had a test that she was not ready to take and she didn't have anything to keep her distracted from her work since Logan was sick and April, the kid Gemma said had gotten Rebecca suspended that first day, was out of town with her father and Tristan went to a Catholic school, but it was dark now and they were finally pulling Abel out of his plastic prison.

Rebecca was the first to notice when Tara came in holding a now healthy and crank free Abel and nudged her pacing grandmother who kicked Jax's white sneaker with the tip of her high heeled boot.

It had been a few weeks since Rebecca had seen her brother and was surprised by how big he head gotten. She was pretty sure that the last time she had seen Abel he was small enough to hold with one arm.

Tara gently laid the baby boy in his fathers arms and neither Rebecca or Gemma could keep the smile off of their faces when Jax sat down in the hospital provided rocking chair and began talking to Abel.

"I don't know how to break this to you kid," Jax said quietly. "But I'm you're old man."

"God help him." Rebecca whispered and Gemma hip bumped her.

Gemma and Tara exited the room to give Jax and Abel their space and Rebecca was about to follow when Jax stood up.

"Becky, c'mere." He said and Rebecca gave the door one last glance before walking over to her father and brother.

"You're holding him wrong." Rebecca told him quietly and Jax looked away from the fidgeting baby and to the teen. "That's why he's squirming."

Jax looked alarm. "What? What- What do I do?"

"Calm down." Rebecca told him before stepping closer. She put her right arm in the space under Abel and used her left hand to, slowly and gently, pull Jax's arm out a bit more so that Abel rested the space between Jax's arm and chest and he immediately stopped squirming.

"How'd you know to do that?" Jax asked and Rebecca shrugged her shoulders.

"One of my old foster mothers had a newborn and wasn't the best when it came to calming her down." She answered. Thinking of how bad of a mother that woman had been, Rebecca couldn't help, but think of Abel's. "I can't believe he's that tiny little baby I saw just a few weeks ago." Jax didn't say anything and Rebecca asked the question she wanted to. "Are you gonna let Wendy see him?"

Jax looked away from Abel and up at her. "Maybe." He said quietly. "She's still in rehab and I don't know if seeing him would help or hurt her."

"It'd help her." Rebecca told him as she looked down at Abel. "Whenever I was sick when I was little, I'd always cry for my mom." She told him as she shoved her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. "I knew that there wasn't much she could do other than give me medicine, but she'd come anyway, pull me into her lap and just hum until I fell asleep. Being around her always made me feel better.

"I think it's the same with parents." She continued. "They remind themselves that they have this power to make someone they love feel better just by being there."

Jax saw the sad smile on his daughters face and wanted nothing more to make it go away. "Here." He said straightening up and Rebecca looked up to him as Jax began shifting the baby into her arms.

She quickly moved them into place as Abel stirred and his eyes opened just a fraction of an inch. "Hey little guy." She whispered as she bounced in place. "I'm Rebecca. I'm your big sister and I want to tell you know that I am going to get mad at you for going into my room or something else that you know I won't like, but just remember that I'll always love you, no matter what and..." She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. "And know that I'll always be there for you. I promise I'll never leave, no matter what. I'm gonna take care of you like I wish someone had for me."

Jax pulled her into a hug, careful not to squish Abel and kissed her on the forehead before resting his chin on her head.

He was going to take care of his kids, no matter what. He wouldn't let history repeat itself with his family.

Jax had to leave a little bit after that when he got the call that Tig and Clay had been attacked by the Mayans during the meeting with Irish and told Rebecca that she'd be staying with Gemma since no one wanted her to be alone int the house after seeing how easy it had been for Kohn to break in.

It was a little bit after eleven when Rebecca got hungry and Gemma gave her some money for the cafeteria.

None of the hospital food available was very appealing so Rebecca just got herself a Gatorade from the drink machine before she headed back toward the elevators. She pressed the up button and was waiting for the elevator when she heard someone come up behind her.

"Hello baby girl." She heard a voice say and whirled around to see who it was, but an arm wrapped around her her from behind, keeping her in place and a rag covered her face before she could even think of screaming. "Calm down sweetheart." The unmistakable voice whispered before everything went dark.

Tara sat down on the edge of her bed with a sigh, disappointed in her conversation with Jax. She'd be lying if she said that she didn't entertain the idea of letting Jax back into her life. Things had been good when they had dated; Jax was loving, considerate, loyal...or at least he had been before sleeping with Rebecca's mother.

Tara couldn't help but think about the little girl who she had only met a few weeks ago. It was easy to compare her to Jax; they had the same color hair and eyes, she had his nose and his charming personality. Tara could tell that Rebecca had also inherited her fathers rebellious spirit.

But she'd be once again lying if she said that Rebecca would be a problem in her relationship with Jax. According to Rebecca's medical records, she had lived in Los Angeles her entire life before coming to Charming to live with Jax and she was practically a teenager. Jax raising Abel was one things, but a thirteen year old girl too? How would it ever work? Tara knew that one wrong move when it came to Rebecca could bring her entire relationship with Jax crumbling down and if Rebecca felt that Tara was trying to replace her mom...

And her mom. Tara sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. Her mother had been JJ Sinclair, Isabel Sinclair's baby sister. How could Tara even start to accept the fact that Jax had cheated on her and had a baby with her old best friends baby sister?

Tara sighed again. She hadn't even been in town that long before getting caught up in a bunch of drama she had nothing to do with.

A hot shower sounded like the best idea in the world to Tara at the moment. She turned her head before taking out her studs and placing them on the nightstand next to the MP3 player. She was about to take off her shoes before looking back to the dresser and realizing something.

Tara didn't have an MP3 player, especially not one with a silver glitter covered R on the back. She had a silver IPod that was in her Doc station right now, but she remembered seeing that glittery R somewhere.

Either way, Tara had a very bad feeling. She just knew that something bad was about to happen so she quickly got up from her bed to see if she could stop Jax before he left, but stopped in her tracks when Josh appeared in the doorway of her bedroom.

"No." Tara tried to walk back, but Josh rushed at her and clamped his hand over her mouth as he lowered her to the ground. "Jax!" She tried to yell, but Josh's hand muffled her cries. "No!" She yelled as he pushed a pillow over her face, but all Tara could think about was that the sound of Jax's motorcycle was getting harder to hear. She knew there was no chance of him hearing her, but she couldn't stop. "Jax! Jax!"

"Shh!" Josh shushed once again and lifted his head as he heard the sound of Jax's motorcycle pull away. "Goodbye, Mr. Crow."

Once neither of them could no longer hear the roar of Jax's engine, Josh pulled the pillow off of Tara's face. "Are you okay?" He asked, worried he had hurt her, but she gave him no answer as she began to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Jax!" She yelled before Josh's hand when back over her mouth and the other pulled out his gun before putting it to the side of her head.

"No screaming." He ordered, but they both knew that he wouldn't shoot her, but Tara wasn't going to take the chance. "You understand?" She nodded as best as she could and he slowly pulled his hand off of her mouth as he put his gun away.

"You're hurting me." Tara told him in her haggard breathing. It was the only she could think of that could get him off of her.

"I'm sorry." He said just as quietly and threw the pillow away before getting off of the brunette. "I'm sorry I had to do it this way, Tara." H said pulling her close to his body as he pulled them both up from the floor. "But I just- I needed five minutes and I knew there was no other way."

Tara let out a breath of relief as Josh sat her on the end of the bed and pulled away from her, even if it was only a few inches.

"You are in a lot of trouble Josh." Tara told him, wanting nothing more than for him to leave her home.

"Just five minutes-" He started, but Tara didn't want to hear it.

"Please, just leave." She pleaded. "I won't say anything."

"I just need-" He started again, but his anger flared when she continued talking over him. "I need five goddamn minutes!" He yelled and Tara held her hands up in surrender.

"Okay." She agreed as he turned around and slammed her bedroom door shut. "Sure, five minutes."

Josh smiled, glad that she was finally listening to him. That had been one of the biggest problems in their relationship; Tara would just not listen. "Let's start over." He started. "Okay?" His smile got even better when she nodded and he pulled the wooden chair from out of the small vanity before pulling it in front of Tara.

"Thank you," He said, grabbing her hands. "For giving me this chance. I know that I've been less than what I usually am since arriving in Charming, but that'll all change once we're gone and away from all this...chaos."

"L-Leave?" Tara asked, but he didn't seem to hear her.

"We have a chance to put it all on the table." He told her. "Work it out. Build the foundation that his relationship needs."

Tara nodded, at his hopefilled face and prayed that she was giving off the right vibes. All she had to do was get a moment alone and then she could hop out of a window, or call Jax. Preferably the latter. "Yes, right." She agreed and involuntarily flinched when Josh suddenly stood up.

"Why don't you go first?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"What do you want to t-talk about?" Tara asked as she tried to keep her body from flinching as Josh rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Our baby." He suggested and Tara closed her eyes. He would want to talk about that. "Don't you think that's a good place to start?"

Tara shook her head. "I had an abortion at six weeks." She reminded him. "It was never a baby."

"That's right." Josh confirmed, seeming unnaturally calm as he stood up. "You had an abortion. Didn't bother to ask me how I felt about it. It was my baby too."

"It was never a baby." Tara reminded him, this time a lot louder. She immediately regretted raising her voice when his hand shot out and slapped her.

"You never gave him a chance!" That was Tara's chance. Josh was on the other side of the room, so she bolted for the door. "Tara!" Josh was too slow to catch her and she slammed the door behind her as she ran down the hall, but she knew she wouldn't make it to the front door so she ran into the first door which led into the guest bedroom.

She quickly closed and locked the door when she heard her bedroom door open and held her breath when she saw Josh's shadow pass under the door. Tara let out a breath of relief when she could no longer hear his footsteps and turned around as she leaned against the door, but then she realized she wasn't alone.

Rebecca was there, laid out on the bed wearing a short, thin, white nightgown, but Tara reminded herself that she had just seen the blonde at the hospital with Jax and Gemma not three hours ago and she had been wearing a pair of jeans and an oversized Harvard hoodie. Her hand shot up to her mouth as she realized Josh must've changed her out of her clothes. Now she knew where she had seen that glittery R. It had been on Rebecca's MP3 player when she and Tara were playing cards in the hospital.

"Rebecca." Tara whispered as she rushed toward the girl and began shaking her, but did it gently. She remembered how squeaky the mattress in that room had been. "Rebecca, wake up." She slapped the girl lightly on the face, but still nothing and that's when Tara noticed the smell. She leaned down a bit and sniffed Rebecca's fave before quickly pulled back. Josh had doused her with Chloroform.

Now Tara had to think about everything different. She was no longer just saving herself from Josh, but Rebecca too. She couldn't make one wrong move or Josh would just leave her and take Rebecca.

Tara quickly moved over to the bedside table and rummaged through, but stopped when she found nothing that would help her and went to the next one. "Yes." She whispered in triumph when she found a pair of small nail care scissors. They'd cause just enough damage if Tara shoved them deep enough into Josh's stomach.

"Tara..." She heard Josh's voice call out from behind the door and turned to it with a gasp. "Are you in here? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to slap you. You just made me so angry." The doorknob began to turn, but stopped when Josh realized that it was locked. "Tara, open this door right now." He ordered as he began pounding on the door and Rebecca began to stir. "Tara!" He yelled startling Rebecca awake.

She gasped and began to breathe hard as she took in her surroundings. Where the hell was she?

"Rebecca." Tara said and the young girl whipped her head to the right to see Tara standing next to the bed she was on. "Rebecca are you okay?"

"Where am I?" She asked and practically jumped out of her skin when Josh began pounding on the door again.

"Tara!" He yelled. "Open this fucking door! Right now!"

"W-What's happening?" Rebecca asked as she began taking harsher breathers. "Where am I? What's-" But she screamed and jumped off the bed and into Tara's arms when Josh began kicking the door. "Tara-"

"Rebecca, do you have a phone?" Tara asked taking the young girl by the shoulders and she nodded.

"It's in my-" But she stopped when her hand felt for the flip phone that was supposed to be in the pocket of her jeans, but realized she wasn't wearing them. "What am I wearing?" She asked. "Where's my clothes?"

Of course Josh would've taken her phone. Tara let out a helpless groan as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Tara!" Josh yelled again as he continued kicking and pounding on the door. "Open the fucking door! Tara!"

"Rebecca," Tara said as calmly as she went to one of the small windows in the room. "Get in the closet." She looked over at the blonde when she didn't move. "Now!" She didn't want to yell at Rebecca, Tara knew she didn't deserve it, but she also knew that she had to keep Rebecca safe. She would never forgive herself if she let the girl get hurt.

Rebecca quickly rushed over to the closet and was pulling the door shut just as Tara opened the window and the door to the bedroom was kicked open. She couldn't see much out of the crack she left between the door and the frame, only Tara and a lot of light coming in from the hallway.

"Where's Rebecca?" She heard Josh's voice ask.

"She's gone." Tara told him as she portrayed a false voice of confidence. "You need to go now Josh." She said. "Rebecca is going to wake up each and every person on this street. The police are gonna come and you will go to jail."

"You bitch!" Rebecca gasped as she heard something fall to the floor right before Josh rushed forward and wrapped his hands around Tara neck, cutting off her air supply and causing her to drop the small scissors in her hand. She was letting out choking noises and Rebecca covered her mouth as she let out a small sob. "We were going to be a family!" He yelled as they fell back onto the bed, but his grip around her neck didn't loosen. "We were going to be together! We were going to be happy, but you ruined everything!"

Rebecca watched helplessly as Tara's eyes began to flutter and the teen realized that if she didn't do something then the doctor would die.

"Stop!" Rebecca yelled pushing the door open and rushing towards Josh and Tara. She pushed him away from Tara before punching him as hard as she could, wherever she could as Tara coughed up a fit on the bed and tried to get her breathing right.

Rebecca's punches were having little effect on the large man and even less so when Josh grabbed her by her wrists. Seeing no other option, Rebecca pushed herself closer to him before lifting her leg and kneeing him as hard as she could in his groin. He yelled in pain before letting go of one of her wrist and striking her across the face, sending her to the floor with a cry.

"Who the hell do you think you are little girl?" Josh asked through gritted teeth. "I am trying to help you! Trying to take you away from this God-forsaken place! I'm trying to love you!"

"Screw you!" Rebecca yelled, sounding a lot braver than she felt. Josh started forward, but stopped and let out another yell of pain. He whirled around to face the now standing Tara and Rebecca saw that the scissors Tara had before had been jammed into the lower left side of his back. Rebecca hadn't even seen Tara get up from the bed.

Josh punched Tara in the face and she fell back onto the bed as everything in her line of sight got hazy and began to spin. Momentarily forgetting about Rebecca, who was still on the floor, Josh climbed on top of the brunette and continued hitting here wherever he could. Fearing for the woman, Rebecca looked around her for anything that could be used as a weapon and saw a black gun just laying on the floor and realized that Josh must've dropped it when he came into the room.

She scrambled up off the floor and picked up the gun before aiming it at Josh and pulling trigger before she could lose her nerve. The shot sent a jolt through her arms, followed by a dull burn, but Rebecca didn't drop the gun.

Josh stilled, his arm raised in the air as it prepared to strike Tara's face again, before turning and looking straight at Rebecca who still had the gun aimed at him. He slowly climbed off of Tara with winces of pain and looked at the small blonde in shock, as if he couldn't believe she had shot him.

"You stupid bitch." He breathed as his face contorted into anger and Rebecca knew what would happen a second before it did.

Josh rushed forward and Rebecca fired the gun again, right into his stomach. Then she shot again, and again, and again until the agent crumbled onto the ground with several bullet holes in him.

It wasn't long before the police showed up; one of Tara's neighbors had heard the shots and called the cops. Hale had been one of the last on the scene since Unser had responded to a shooting on the other side of town.

He was shocked to hear that Tara had been attacked in her home and suddenly wondered why she hadn't called Jax; Hale had noticed those two were getting closer.

He ducked under the police tape before going up the walking and into Tara's house.

Tara's face was a mess. There were bandages covering multiple spaces and there seemed to be a lot of swelling and bruising.

Hale went forward to ask what had happened, but stopped when he noticed the young blonde, who had a blanket covering her barely covered body, sitting next to the doctor. He knew that as soon as he picked up his phone to call Jax, things were going to get a whole lot worse.

Meanwhile, Jax was at his house.

He had wanted to grab a change of clothes for Rebecca after leaving Tara's since she wouldn't be going back to the house that night. After the attack on Clay and the Irishman, Jax wanted Rebecca at the clubhouse where he knew she'd be safe. He knew Sandra wouldn't like it, but he didn't care.

After getting the overnight bag, Jax was pulling into the parking lot of TM when he saw Gemma and Clay rushing out of the clubhouse and towards him. He parked and pulled off his helmet when they reached him.

"What's up?" He asked taking in their worried faces.

"You left your phone at the hospital, is what's up." Gemma told him. "Rebecca's missing."

That caught Jax's attention. "What?" He demanded, looking from his step-father to his mother. "What're you talking about? I thought she was with you!"

"After you left I sent her down tot he cafeteria and she didn't come back." Gemma explained, running her hand through her hair. "Security checked all over the hospital and looked on the monitors, but they still couldn't find her."

"Ope's be calling her phone, but she's not picking up." Clay added in and Jax began putting back on his helmet.

"Where are you going?" Gemma asked as her son before backing up.

"That asshole Kohn is back." Jax told them as Gemma's phone began to ring. "And if he's back he's gonna grab Tara and take her and Rebecca as far away as he can get."

Gemma took out her phone to see who was calling, but the ringing wasn't coming from her phone, but from Jax's. "Jax, hold on!" She called over the sound of his engine. He didn't look happy about it, but he complied. "Hello?"

"Gemma?" She heard Hale's voice ask. "Where's Jax?"

"He's right here." She told him. "We're busy right now, call back later."

"It's about Rebecca." He got out quickly before she could hang up and she looked at Jax. "She's at Tara's house. Jax needs to get here, now." Then he hung up.

Gemma closed the phone and gave it to Jax. "That was Hale." She told him. "He said Rebecca's at Tara's and you need to get over there now."

Jax didn't say anything before speeding as fast as he could out of TM's parking lot and into the street. When he got to Tara's house a wave of panic went over him when he saw the flashing lights of an ambulance and multiple cop cars. He quickly got off his bike and pulled off his helmet as he made his way to the police tape, but nobody stopped him when he went under it and made his way into Tara's house.

There were people in uniforms milling about all over the living room, taking pictures and things like that, but the people Jax was looking for were sitting right on the couch.

On the black couch sat Tara; her face all puffy and bruised with blood all over her shirt and a bruise beginning to show on her neck, next to her was Rebecca wrapped in a blanket. She had a bruise forming on her cheek and a butterfly bandage on her forehead, but Jax barely noticed that. What he did notice was the look on her face, but it quickly went away when she saw him.

"Jax." She stood and Jax went to her before pulling her into a hug. She let her tears fall only once he face was buried in his hoodie and he kissed her on the head.

"What happened?" He demanded when she pulled back and he looked her up and down, assessing her for any other injuries. "What- What're you wearing?" He pulled the blanket open and bit and saw that she was wearing a thin, white nightgown that ended mid-thigh. It wasn't what she had been wearing he he left her.

"I'm fine." She said pulling the blanket close.

"Bec-"

"I'm fine." She repeated with a nod as she looked up at him. She had a small, reassuring smile on her face, but Jax could see right past it. Rebecca had the same look on her face that Jax remembered seeing on Gemma's after Thomas's funeral. "Really."

Rebecca sat back down next to Tara when Hale pulled Jax to the side. "What happened?" He asked, but his attention was pulled away when a covered body on a gurney passed them. "Is that-"

"Kohn." Hale confirmed. "Rebecca said he snatched her from the hospital and when she woke up she was in the guest room with Tara. Kohn broke down the door and started attacking Tara so Rebecca pick up his gun and..." He didn't finish, but Jax knew exactly was he was saying.

"She shot Kohn?" He asked and Hale nodded. "Shit."

"You need to prepare her." Hale told him. "She already gave her statement to us, but ATF's gonna want to talk to both her and Tara about what happened here and they're not gonna go easy on her."

Jax hadn't wanted Rebecca there any longer than she needed to be, so as soon as Hale said it was okay, Jax took both Tara and Rebecca back to TM. Tara had insisted that she go and stay in a motel until she was allowed back into her house, but Jax could tell that she didn't want to be alone so he had made up the excuse that he needed her to drive Rebecca back to TM because he didn't want her on the motorcycle, which was true. Last thing he needed was to cause an accident because he had a jumpy thirteen year old riding with him.

Rebecca hadn't spoken to anyone when they got to TM. She had allowed Gemma to fuss over her for a few minutes before going to sleep in Jax's room with a freshly showered Tara. Jax knew that normally Gemma wouldn't be okay with Tara sleeping at the clubhouse, but the doctor had scored brownie points with the matron for trying to protect Rebecca after Jax told Gemma the gist of what had happened. Clay hadn't been so happy when he realized that ATF would be focusing on the club once they came to get Rebecca's statement, but he had also been glad that the kid was safe.

The next couple of days were interesting. Tara had to go to the hospital and get some more things for Cameron now that things had gotten more complicated with his injuries and she, the only board certified doctor around, had to step in. She had managed to get the other slug out of Cameron's ass and stop his bleeding before setting him up with an IV so they could move him to the cabin, but after she had gotten done with Cameron, she had to go to the hospital to get proper bandages for her own wounds.

Rebecca hadn't left Jax room since she sent in, but according to Gemma she was just sleeping. Gemma had also called Rebecca's school to excuse her for the next week before going over to Jax's house to get some of the young girls things. It was clear to everyone that Rebecca would most likely be staying in Jax's dorm for a while.

Cherry and Luann had gotten arrested by ATF; Cherry for theft and arson, Luann for possession. They ended up having to break Cherry out while getting Luann a message about ATF and RICO to pass onto Otto, which she did. Otto ended up shattering ATF Agent Stahl's face to prove he wouldn't rat on the club. The clubs lawyer, Jason Rosen, had gotten Luann off on possession charge, but everything was not fine.

Clay had just shared the good news about Luann with Gemma and the rest of the club when Juice saw ATF on the security cameras.

"Clay, cops." Was the only warning Juice was able to give before the front door to the clubhouse was thrown open, shattering the glass in the window of the wall between the door and the couch.

What had to be a dozen guys, SWAT as ATF, filed into the club and began roughly shoving everyone to the floor, including Gemma.

Rebecca, who was sleeping in Jax's room, had also heard the noise of SWAT barging in, but had no idea what was going on.

She slipped on one of Jax's SAMCRO t-shirts, which was way too big for her frame, over her tank top and sleeping shorts before leaving the room. She went around the bemd in the hall that took her to the main room and came face to face with the scene of all the Sons, aside from Bobby whom they were taking out the front door, being pushed on the ground by SWAT.

One of the SWAT members saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Unknowing that it was a thirteen year old girl, he quickly turned before firing off a single shot.

Rebecca shrieked as she darted out of the way and the bullet shattered the glass of one of the windows looking into the kitchen. The Sons began yelling, realizing that their VP's daughter had almost been shot and Jax began struggling as he tried to shake the heavy boot off his back and get to his daughter.

Rebecca also joined in with the yelling when one of the ATF agents grabbed her by the arm and began pulling her out of the clubhouse.

"Let me go!" She ordered, trying to pull her arm out of the agents grasp, but he continued pulling her until the got to one of the two sleek black cars in the parking lot. "Stop! Get off me!" She yelled when he opened the door and pushed her in. She tried to push the door open, but could instantly tell that they had the Child Safety Lock on and stopped trying to push her way out. She could see Bobby in the other black car and called out to him, but the car drove away before she could tell whether or not he heard her.

Only a few minutes went by before a blonde woman, who had been the only woman in the clubhouse besides Gemma, came out with a guy dressed in a suit before getting in the front seats of the car Rebecca was in.

"Hey!" Rebecca demanded when the man started the car and the woman looked back at her. "What the hell is going on? Where are you taking me?"

The woman just gave Rebecca a smirk. "We need to ask you some questions about Joshua Kohn." She said, loving how the little girls face faded from anger to fear and confusion. "Don't worry." Stahl said as she looked forward. "We'll get you back to your biker daddy in no time."

* * *

_**So this was a long one, huh? We went through a couple of episodes, but I wanted to treat you guys, so here we are.**_

_**As we can clearly see, Rebecca's still in one piece even though she's been kidnapped, abused and almost shot, but I did change things a bit as you saw. Instead of Jax killing Kohn, I had Rebecca do it and instead of having Jax get rid of the body, I got the police involved. I mostly did it to keep the story going because, as I remind you, I'm totally making this all up as I go, and because I refuse to believe that Tara's neighbors didn't hear the two shots that came from her house.**_

_**Until next time guys!**_


	10. Numb

Rebecca looked around the small gray room nervously as she tapped her fingers on the table she sat at.

The woman, Stahl, had put her in the room and told her that someone would be there soon to question her. That had been at least two hours ago, but Rebecca didn't know for sure. She didn't have a watch and the room had no wall clock.

She knew that the large mirror in the room was a two way mirror and that there was most likely someone on the other side watching her. She supposed they were trying to make her sweat, but she was bored more than anything else. She knew she had no reason to be worried; Jax would come and get her as soon as she was let go.

After what had to be another hour, Stahl came in still wearing that self-righteous smirk on her face with two files under her arm; one was at least an inch thick and the other was thin, but it wasn't until she sat down across the table from Rebecca that the thirteen year old realized that she had scratches, cuts and light bruises littered all over her face along with the strip on her nose. Rebecca wondered what had happened to her, but didn't ask her question aloud.

Once seated, Stahl laid both files on the table in front of her before flipping the thinner one open and took out four pictures before setting them in front of Rebecca. The teen looked down to see the lifeless eyes of Joshua Kohn staring up at her.

Each picture was of Kohn, just taken from different angles. His chest was filled with bullet holes and his shirt was soaked with blood, as was the carpet around him. Rebecca looked up from the pictures to look at Stahl who had yet to say anything.

"Why am I here?" Rebecca asked, although the answer was laid out in front of her.

Stahl just lifted an eyebrow. "You murdered an agent of the United States." She reminded the young girl.

"It was self defense." Rebecca responded, almost immediately. "He was going to kill Tara if I didn't do something."

"There's no way you could've possibly known that." Stahl claimed and Rebecca scoffed. "He could have just been...forcing her into submission."

"By pounding her face in?" Rebecca asked tilting her head. "I wasn't born this morning. I'm not some stupid little kid. I know that if I hadn't of done what I did, I'd still be here; sitting at this table, but we'd be talking about Tara's death, not Josh's."

Stahl had to give it to her; the girl had spunk. "What was your relationship with Agent Kohn?"

Rebecca crossed her arms. "We didn't have a relationship." She informed the agent. "We ran into each other a couple of times around town until he kidnapped me from the hospital."

"Can you tell me how you ended up at Dr. Knowles house?" Stahl asked as she folded her hands together on the table and Rebecca sighed.

"I was at the hospital with Jax and my grandma." She explained. "My brother had just gotten out of his incubator for the first time since his surgery last month. Jax left a little while after and I went down to the cafeteria to get something to eat and when I was waiting for the elevator to go back upstairs, Josh grabbed me."

"Did you see Agent Kohn's face?" Stahl asked and Rebecca shook her head. "So you can't be sure for certain that it was him."

"That guy creeped me out every single time me 'ran' into each other." Rebecca told her. "I'd recognize his voice anywhere. Anyway, everything went dark and when I woke up I was lying on a bed and Tara was standing over me while Josh banged on the door. We were gonna call for help, but Josh, he-" She swallowed and looked down, away from the agent and at her own hands. "He had changed me into a nightgown. My phone was in my pants so we couldn't call for help, but Josh was still at the door; banging and kicking and yelling for Tara to open the door."

"How did Agent Kohn end up with six bullets in his chest and another in his back?" Stahl asked and Rebecca looked back up as she bit the inside of her cheek.

"Tara told me to get in the closet." She continued. "When I did, she opened a window and Josh had managed to kick down the door. I left a crack between the door and the frame, but I couldn't see much, just Tara and everything behind her."

Rebecca sat up straighter in her seat. She didn't have anything to be worried about, she hadn't done anything wrong. She had protected herself and that was it. "Josh asked where I was and Tara told him that I had gotten out and was waking up all the neighbors. That's when he attacked her."

"Attacked her how?"

"He started choking her." She answered. "And they fell onto the bed. I saw Tara's eyes starting the close and realized that she was about to die and I had two choices; sit there and watch or do something to help her. So I ran out of the closet and starting hitting Josh wherever I could, but he grabbed me and I kneed him as hard as I could. Then he slapped me and I fell to the ground. I though he was gonna hurt me even more, but then he just stopped and I didn't know why..."

Stahl watched as the girl recounted her story and found it just a bit strange that she hadn't shed not one tear or showed any signs of remorse for what she had done. The pretty little blonde, blue eyed girl sitting across from her had killed a man not even a week ago and didn't even seem affected by it. Stahl supposed she was more like her father than anyone knew.

"Josh turned around and I saw a pair of scissors in his back. Tara had dropped them when he started choking her." Rebecca scoffed lightly as she shook her head. "I didn't even see her get up, but neither did Josh, I guess. He hit Tara in the face and climbed on her when she fell back on the bed and just started hitting her again and again and again and I..." Rebecca's eye finally met the cold, unfeeling ones that Stahl possessed. "I had to do something- anything."

"So I looked around for something to hit Josh with and saw a gun lying on the floor near the door. I didn't even think about it before picking it up and getting off the floor."

"What did you do then?" Stahl asked even though she knew the answer.

"I shot him." Rebecca answered easily. "I didn't even stop to think about what I was about to do before I did it. He got off Tara and tried to come closer to me so I pulled the trigger again, but I didn't stop at one. I didn't stop until he was dead. I didn't stop until I made sure he was dead."

"Why did you shoot him, Rebecca?" Stahl asked. "Why didn't you run? Or scream for help? What's so screwed up in the pretty little head of yours that you chose to kill a man instead of running for help?" Rebecca snorted and quickly covered her smile, but Stahl had seen. "Do you think this is funny?" She asked and Rebecca shook her head.

"It's just..." She shrugged. "You're not the first person to ask me what's so fucked in my head that I am the way I am and honestly, I don't know, but I do know one thing." She leaned forward on her crossed arms as she looked Stahl straight in the eye. "I didn't want to kill Josh, but I'm glad he's dead, because now he can't hurt anyone ever again."

Stahl had left after getting Rebecca's statement recorded on video and Rebecca ended up staying in that room for another two hours before the door opened, but it wasn't Stahl. She was another ATF agent and although she seemed nice and friendly, Rebecca couldn't help but feel wary. After seeing them storming into the club and almost being shot by one of them, no one could really blame her.

The ATF agent, Vicky, had finally let her leave the room and was taking her for something to drink when they ran into Opie and Donna and Stahl and another agent trailed after them. When Donna had seen that ATF had taken not only her children, but Jax's too, she had gotten pissed.

"What the hell?" The small brunette demanded as she turned to Stahl. "You took Jax's kid?"

"Ms. Teller is here to answer question about the murder of Agent Joshua Kohn." Stahl informed her. "Agent Brondson here is taking Rebecca to get something in her stomach while we contact her father to come and pick her up."

"She's coming with us." Donna said taking the girl by the hand. She didn't know who Joshua Kohn was or what Rebecca had to do with his murder, but she refused to leave the small blonde in a building of people who wanted nothing more than to see her father in prison.

"I'm afraid we can't authori-" Agent Brondson started, but Donna cut her off.

"My husband and I signed legal documents stating that in the absence of her father and/or grandmother, Rebecca is to be released into our care from CPS, school, police stations, etcetera." Donna looked between Agent Brondson and Stahl. "You're etcetera. Let's go sweetie." Donna put her arm around Rebecca as she continued out of the building with Opie following behind them.

"When did you sign those papers?" Rebecca asked as they walked through the parking lot.

"Don't worry about that." Donna told her. "We're gonna take you back to our house and we'll get you back to your dad in the morning. Stahl can mess with me, she can mess with Opie or even the club, but she cannot mess with my kids."

"But I'm not your kid." Rebecca pointed out and Donna gave her a look.

"I spent half my high school career at TM with Opie and Jax." She said. "He's like a brother to me and he took care of me, Ellie and Kenny when Ope went inside. He treated my kids like they were his own and I'll be damned if I didn't do the same."

Rebecca hadn't wanted to stay at the clubhouse after what happened with ATF, at least, not until they got everything cleaned up so he took her back to the house after Donna and dropped her off, but he had to wait until he talked to Clay and Tig to make sure they understood Opie's situation. He hadn't ratted, Jax never believed he did. Clay might've said he felt the same, but Jax knew the only people who sincerely believe Opie hadn't ratted before hearing what he had to say were Piney, Gemma and himself. He trusted Opie with his life.

Rebecca had gotten a pleasant surprise when Jax dropped her off and she found Wendy in the kitchen making pancakes. She had shared with Rebecca, but they had both spat them out after the first bite and ate cereal instead.

Rebecca told her everything that had happened since Wendy had gone to rehab; she told her about Logan, Josh, therapy and, even though it had be hard, killing Josh. Wendy, like Rebecca suspected, hadn't blamed Rebecca for killing the agent. She called the young blonde brave and said she had "More balls than me, that's for sure."

The next few days kind of went in routine; Rebecca stayed with Wendy at the house while Jax was out and sometimes Logan or Tristan came over with homework, Jax tried to watch Opie's back as best he could while still making sure his daughter wouldn't stop eating again and the club kind of went on auto-pilot; parties every other night while still maintaining the club. Rebecca had gone to a few emergency sessions with Michelle, who was concerned that Rebecca hadn't showed any remorse for taking Kohn's life, but she chalked it up to shock.

It was the afternoon of Abel's homecoming and Rebecca had been at the house most of the day. Tristan, Logan and Logan's mother, Nicole, had come over to help Rebecca and Gemma set up for the party. Rebecca had never met Logan's mom, a tall redheaded woman in her late early thirties with a small body, but she was nice. She had apparently come to apologize to Jax for yelling at him, but Rebecca didn't know anything about that. She didn't even know Jax knew Logan's mother. He had only ever seen Linda, Logan's oldest sister at sixteen and Nicole's step-daughter, whenever she came to pick Logan up.

Soon it was dark; the decorations were up, the food was prepared and more people had begun to arrive, except for Jax and Wendy. They'd show up with Abel later. At the moment, Rebecca was more interested in trying to make Kenny Winston believe that she and Tristan could read each others minds with most of the adults watching on.

"No you can't." The boy denied when Rebecca claimed so.

"Can too." She said handing her soda can off to Kenny's sister, Ellie. "Okay, watch this. I'm gonna tell Chibs what I'm thinking and then Tristan is going to say it out loud." Rebecca leaned over Ellie and Juice turned so he could hear what she was telling him. "Okay, I'm lying my ass off right now so whatever Tristan says, go with it."

Juice nodded and Rebecca sat right before turning to her friend. "You ready?" She asked and Tristan nodded. They both stared at each other for a good long minute with Kenny watching intently while the adults just looked amused before Tristan said something.

"She's thinking about cats dressed like Tacos." Rebecca's face had disbelief over it. Not because Tristan guessed what she was thinking about but because she had guessed something so absurd.

"You're lying!" Kenny claimed and Rebecca gaped at him.

"Harry Kenneth Winston Jr, I shit you not." She said seriously. "I was thinking about cats dressed like...tacos." Gemma snorted. Rebecca shot her a dirty look and Kenny looked to Juice for confirmation. He opened his mouth to rat on the teen, but Rebecca looked back at him with a deadly expression that he had only seen Gemma use.

"Cats dressed like tacos." He lied with a nod and Rebecca's face morphed into a happy smile as Juice's brothers snickered and the women shook their heads. "She was- She was thinking about cats dressed like tacos."

Now having the confirmation of Juice, Kenny turned back to Tristan and Rebecca with eyes of excitement. "Can you teach me how to read minds?" He asked hopefully and Tristan let her head fall as Rebecca rubbed her neck. Neither of them had expected him to ask that.

"Don't do it." Rebecca ordered quietly as Tristan lifted her head, but everyone other than Kenny seemed to hear her.

"Kenny-"

"Bitch, I said don't do it." That got a few laughs and some more snorts.

Tristan didn't listen. "Rebecca is a dirty liar. I can't read minds and Juice is a liar too."

Rebecca was, apparently, not ready to go down. "Don't listen to her Kenny." She instructed, pulling the eight year olds attention away. "She's the liar."

"Why would I lie?"

"Who are you gonna believe Kenny?" Rebecca asked. "I stayed the night at your house. We talked about Gorillas together. Why would I, of all the people in this room, lie to you Kenny?"

The little brunette boy seemed torn and everyone could see. Of course they all knew that Rebecca was blowing smoke out if her ass, but Kenny was convinced otherwise.

Thankfully he was saved from choosing sides when the front door opened and in walked Wendy and an Abel toting Jax. He immediately stood and rushed to Jax and the new baby as everyone crowded around them. Rebecca looked to Tristan. "You're dead to me."

"Oh, we both know that even if I was dead, I'd come back and haunt you until you went insane."

The night went off great. People mingled, ate, cooed over Abel and Nicole even got to apologize to Jax who promised her that what had happened between them was his fault. Rebecca didn't learn until later the reason Nicole had yelled at Jax was because he kept calling Logan, Isaac.

The only thing that did go wrong was something between Tara, Jax and Wendy. Tara was feeling a bit territorial and kissed Jax right in front of Wendy, Jax took her to the back room and Tara came storming out not two minutes later, but Rebecca never got the chance to ask him what was wrong because Abel started fussing because of a wet diaper and Gemma asked for her help during changing. Rebecca had suspected that she didn't need any help considering she had changed the diapers for two kids, one to Rebecca's knowledge, but went with her anyway.

Gemma had just unwrapped Abel's diaper on the changing table and reached for the wipes. She cursed and Rebecca gaped at her in mock shock before covering Abel's tiny ears.

"Impressionable ears." She warned. "My first word may've been a curse word, but his need to be something normal like no or da."

Gemma looked at her. "Da isn't a word unless you're Irish."

"I distinctly remember you saying on three different occasions that my grandpa was half-Irish. Therefore, I win this argument."

"Trust me, little girl." Gemma said. "If this was an argument, you wouldn't be able to sit on your ass for a week." She looked back to the squirming baby on the changing table. "I forgot to buy baby wipes. Donna's coming back to clean up after she and Opie drop off the kids. Go catch her before she goes and see if she'll take you to the store."

Rebecca held out her arms. "Do I look like I'm made a money."

"Get a five out of my purse." Rebecca gave her grandmother a salute before leaving the room. "Actually look at the labels!" Gemma yelled after her. "Nothing scented!"

Rebecca did as Gemma said and got a five out of her purse before running outside, hoping Donna would still be there and she was. The other car containing Rebecca's lumberjack uncle and his two kids had already taken off.

"Donna!" She called before the woman had a chance to start the truck and Rebecca jogged across the street to her.

"Should you be in there with your brother?" Donna asked and Rebecca shrugged.

"I was, but Gemma didn't buy any baby wipes for Abel." She explained. "Do you mind giving me a lift to the store?"

"Get in." Donna instructed and Rebecca grinned at her before jogging around the car and getting in on the other side.

"So," Donna started once they were on their way. "Your dad and Tara seem to be getting pretty close."

"You mean the kiss?" Donna nodded. "I guess. I know Jax likes her, but..."

Donna glanced at the pensive look on the girls face. "You don't"

"It's not that I don't." Rebecca defended immediately. "It's just...I kinda started liking the idea of Jax and Wendy together. I thought that maybe they could work out their differences. I mean, Wendy's clean now and she wants to be a mother to Abel and we've been talking since before she got out of the hospital. She's a pretty cool chick and I know that she still loves Jax, but I don't see him giving her a chance with Tara around."

"So you don't not like Tara with your dad, but you would prefer him to be with Wendy." Rebecca shrugged, but Donna knew the answer. "Maybe you should tell him." She suggested and Rebecca scoffed.

"No." She said. "Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Donna asked and Rebecca looked at her like she was crazy.

"Jax likes Tara." She reiterated. "I can't tell him that I don't want him to date her because I know that if I tell him that, he'll stop seeing her."

"I thought that's what you wanted.

Rebecca said. "No... I mean, yeah. I want him to be with Wendy, but I can tell he likes being with Tara. I saw them kissing after the thing with Agent Kohn and I saw how happy they both were. It'd be selfish of me to ask them to stop seeing each other." She looked at Donna. "Wouldn't it?"

"I don't think so." Donna told her. "Jax is a dad and I know that your happiness is his number one priority. Don't tip-toe around him because you think you're gonna say something that'll hurt him or make him mad. He's you dad and I know you're not used to how the club and a big family works, but you will one day. Jax wants to know what you're thinking and what you want. Tell him because I can tell you now that you'll both be happier because of that."

Rebecca, wanting to get off the conversation, smiled. "You know, you give better advice than my mother ever did. I mean, when I was five there was this boy at school who kept stealing my toys during playtime. So when my mother came and picked me up one day I was crying and she asked what happened so I told her."

"And what did she say?" Donna asked with a smile.

"She told me that he probably liked me and the next time he took my toy to try and kiss him on the cheek." Donna laughed.

"And did you?" Rebecca nodded and Donna laughed even harder.

"He took my doll and I tried to kiss him, but he started crying as soon as my lips were on his cheek." Rebecca shook her head and Donna continued laughing. "You have got to be kidding. You're laughing at me? Seriously? You are, like, the worst confidant in the history of confidants."

Donna tried to reign in her laughter as she pulled up to the red stoplight and gave Rebecca an apologetic look. "I'm sorry." Rebecca turned so that she was leaned against her door, but had made sure it was locked first. She was not going to be the idiot blonde who had to explain to her father how she fell out of a moving vehicle. "It's a very cute story and your mother gave you good advice. I just don't think the kid was ready for his first kiss."

"It wasn't like I kissed him on the mouth." Rebecca reminded her. "I had a crush on Steve from Blues Clues. I was saving my first kiss for him."

"Oh my God..." Donna laughed as she got her breathing under control. "Five year old you sounds adorable."

Rebecca gave her a bitch brow. "I was and still am adorable."

Donna chuckled again. "If you say s-" But she never got to finish her comment.

Rebecca screamed and covered her ears as she heard the sound of a gun ring out too many times to count. She ducked her head and screwed her eyes shut as they continued, but then they just stopped as the sound of the cars horn began screaming.

"Donna?" Rebecca asked, afraid to lift her head and got worried when her friend didn't answer. "Donna?" She slowly raised her head and threw her hand against her mouth.

The shots had gone right through the back windshield on Donna's side and into the woman's head which had fallen on steering wheel. Rebecca unbuckled her seat belt with her rushing hands before throwing the door open and scrambling out onto the ground.

Tig, who was unaware he had just murdered a mother of two children in the presence of another, scrunched his eyes up when he saw his VP's daughter fall out of the truck. "What the hell?" He slid on the sunglasses that had slipped between the seats of the stolen car, knowing that the girl would recognize his eyes, before driving forward. One look into the car told him everything he needed to know. "Shit!" He yelled and Rebecca looked up from where she sat hyperventilating next to the car so Tig had no choice, but to quickly drive away.

An older man who had been walking his dog, along with a few people from the shops nearby, had called the police. It had taken two women, one of who was a nurse, to make sure Rebecca hadn't been hurt. They tried to move her to the curb, but she wouldn't move from the side of the truck, even as they were pulling Donna's lifeless body from the car.

She wouldn't speak to anyone either, all she could do was stare at Donna as they laid her on the yellow plastic bag they had set up on the ground. She didn't even look away when she heard the familiar sounds of motorcycles pulling up.

And when Opie began sobbing over the body of his dead wife- _Oh, God_...Rebecca still couldn't look away. She wanted to say something, anything to comfort her fathers best friend, but she couldn't say anything.

After dragging the bawling man away from his wife, Jax put him back in his car before going to check on his daughter. This had been the fourth attack she had seen since arriving in Charming and the second murder. There was no possible way that Rebecca was okay.

Jax approached her slowly as to not startle her. She looked up at him with unshed tears in her eyes and a guilty expression on her face. "I did this." She said and Jax furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?" He asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I did this." She repeated and gestured to Donna's covered body. "I killed her."

"Darlin', you did not kill Donna." Jax getting down onto his knees and she nodded.

"Yes I did." She disagreed. "I killed her. I killed my mom, Josh and now Donna." She looked back at him as a tear fell from her left eye. "Everyone around me dies, Jax...I killed Donna...I killed Donna. This is all my fault."

"Look at me." Jax ordered, taking her by the shoulders. "You did not kill Donna. I can tell you right now that what happened to Donna is on the club, not you. And what happened with Kohn..." He shook his head. "You did the right thing. If you hadn't of shot him, he would've killed Tara and taken you away from me and I would die if anyone ever took you or your brother away. So don't trick yourself into thinking that this is your fault." He told her. "This would've happened whether or not you were in the car with her."

"Why did it have to happen at all?" Rebecca asked and Jax pulled her into a hug. "Why would anyone hurt Donna?"

"The world is a fucked up place kid." Was all he could say to her.

When Jax got Rebecca to the house she had ran straight passed her grandmother and Wendy before going to her room and getting into bed, not bothering to change out of her purple sweater dress or sneakers, but she knew immediately there was no way she would sleep that night. Not after seeing Donna's wide open eyes.

Wendy, not liking the idea of her stepdaughter being alone after what had happened, went to check on her after Gemma had gone and Jax went into Abel's room. She couldn't even begin to try and understand what Rebecca was going through; no one could, considering Rebecca had gone through more first hand deaths than anyone should have had to at her age.

Rebecca was just lying in her bed in the dark, the only thing lighting up the room was the moon shining into the window. Wendy realized that whether or not she was sleeping, the light was shining right into Rebecca's face so she went to the window and closed the light blue, butterfly patterned curtains. They kept out most of the light, but let enough in so that it wouldn't be a problem. Wendy had turned to leave the room when she heard a quiet voice call out to her.

"Stay." It said and Wendy's heart broke for the young girl. Silently, Wendy slid out of her boots before getting into the bed next to Rebecca who hadn't even opened her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Wendy asked as she settled underneath the comforter, but Rebecca didn't say anything. It was quiet and Wendy had just began to think that the little blonde had fallen asleep in the thirty seconds since she asked Wendy to stay.

But then the blankets moved and she felt a hand, smaller than her own, grab hers. "No." Rebecca answered keeping her eyes closed. "I'm not okay...,but I've kinda had a shitty couple of months."

"Yeah," Wendy agreed, pushing a lock of hair behind Rebecca's ear. "But everything's gonna get better...I promise."

Jax had been in the nursery for what had to be an hour, just staring at Abel as he slept.

_'God...' _Jax thought as he looked down at the little guy._ 'What did I do to deserve two beautiful kids? Why is the world so screwed up that my family begins to flourish just as Opie's begins to be torn apart? Where the hell is the happy ending for him and his kids? After five years of not being with his wife, he loses her not even two months out of the hole.'_ Jax reached down and ran his thumb over the small knuckles on Abel's fisted hand. _'Why is the world so fucked?'_

With a kiss to Abel's head, Jax finally departed his sons room. He was about to go into the living room to help Wendy with the cleanup, but stopped at Rebecca's bedroom door and decided to check in on her, make sure that she wasn't having a nightmare or, God forbid, another panic attack.

He turned the knob and gently pushed the door in before stepping inside and closing it behind him. He walked over to her bed, praying that he didn't step on the bear feet-shaped slippers Rebecca had that growled whenever pressure was applied like he had a few days ago, but found himself stopping when he caught sight of the scene in front of him.

Rebecca and Wendy were both asleep in the bed. Rebecca had her back facing him, but the covers had been pulled down far enough to that Jax could see that Wendy's arm was under Rebecca's head. He wondered how long they had been that way.

Jax pulled off his kutte and shoes before climbing into the bed on the other side of Rebecca. He had originally thought that his mother buying a queen bed for a thirteen year old was a bit overkill, but now he was thankful.

As if sensing Jax was there, Rebecca's body shifted away from Wendy's and closer to his, the movement caused Wendy to stir and wake.

"Jax?" She asked in confusion and he shushed her. He just wanted to enjoy the moment between the three of them.

For the first time in their entire marriage, Jax started to actually think about Wendy. She was an amazing woman; her habit made her less amazing, but she had overcome it even though Jax, and everyone else, had doubted that she could. And now here she was; one AM in the morning, comforting a child that wasn't even hers. Jax couldn't help but think that Tara wouldn't have done the same. She would've overthought everything and ended up keeping to herself, thinking that Rebecca would come to her if she wanted comfort, but Wendy had known better. Rebecca was stubborn. After everything she had gone through, she hadn't sought comfort from Jax or Gemma, although she had accepted it when it was given to her.

For the first time since marrying Wendy and Rebecca coming to town, Jax realized that he had a family to protect and after what had happened to Donna- he wasn't going to let them down.


	11. Never Let Go

"Rebecca, when is my mom coming home?"

It was the day of Donna's funeral and the mood was somber. Rebecca hadn't been able to sleep the night before because Jax hadn't been home and Wendy couldn't get Abel to stop crying. After an hour she had given up and decided to make macaroni and cheese as something to take to Donna's wake. It was one of the few things she could make and not entirely screw up.

That morning at around seven, an short, old woman named Mary (who was Opie's mother), had dropped off Kenny and Ellie at the Teller house so she could help Gemma and the croweaters (something Rebecca still didn't know the meaning of) set up for Donna's wake. Rebecca had been the only one home since Jax was still gone and Wendy had taken Abel to his doctors appointment, so she was on babysitting duty.

That was the seventh time Kenny had asked Rebecca that question and each time Rebecca had smelt something burning, left the water running or managed to distract him with one of DS games, but she had a feeling she wouldn't be able to this time.

Ellie, who couldn't stop crying, had gone to Rebecca's room to wait until they were picked up for her mothers funeral so it was just Rebecca and Kenny sitting in the living room.

"Uh-" She started. Rebecca debated on whether it was in her right to tell him a lie, but decided against it. She had been only a year older when her mother had died and Rebecca knew she would've lost her shit if someone lied to her about her mother. "She's not Kenny." She responded. "You're mom...she's in Heaven now."

"Well, when is she coming back?" Kenny asked and Rebecca bit her lip. She had no idea why she thought that would work. The pastor at her grandparents old church had told Rebecca the same thing and she had called him a liar because her mother hadn't believed in Heaven.

"Never." She told him sadly. "When you go to Heaven, you can't ever go back home."

"Why not?" He asked and Rebecca let out a breath. He was making this hard and she had no idea what to tell him. She didn't know where she stood on the 'Is God real?' issue, but she knew she didn't believe in Heaven. She had always believed that when someone died, they were reborn in one of a million different worlds. Sure, her beliefs were a little strange, but they were hers.

Rebecca decided to stick with the basics. "Do you believe in God, Kenny?" She asked and he nodded. "Well God runs Heaven and everyday he looks down on the world and sees all the pain and the hard times that people go through on Earth, but he doesn't do anything about it because he knows that they'll be a lot happier when its time for them to go to Heaven, but once you get there, God doesn't let you go back."

"Why not?" Kenny asked again.

"Because it can get...overwhelming." She explained. "Have you ever gotten a shot?" He nodded. "Well, just imagine that you got one shot everyday- that's Earth and then after years and years of shots you don't have to get anymore- that's Heaven, but then you decide that you miss the shots and decide to start getting one a day. You think it'll be no big deal because you used to get a shot everyday, but you haven't gotten a shot in a very long time and when you do, it feels like you're getting a million shots at once."

"That's what it would be like if my mom came back home?" Kenny asked, feeling and sounding sad and Rebecca nodded. "Then I don't want her to." He decided. "I don't want her to have to get a million shots. I don't like shots."

"Nobody does." Rebecca told him. "But now you understand why your mom can't come back right?" Kenny nodded.

"Will I get to go to Heaven and see my mom?" He asked and Rebecca felt relief. She honestly thought her shot analogy would be a bit to complicated for his seven year old head.

"One day." She answered. "But not for a very, very long time. You'll be able to go once you're old."

"Like grandpa?"

"Older than grandpa." She replied. "And you have to be good. Bad people don't go to Heaven."

"What if she forgets me?" Kenny asked, suddenly worried. "What if I get to Heaven and she doesn't know who I am?"

"Oh, Kenny." Rebecca put her hand on his shoulder. "You mother could never forget you. I bet she's up there right now telling all the other moms about her amazing son and beautiful daughter."

Kenny was quiet for a moment before he thought of another question. "Can I call her?" He asked and Rebecca's face fell. The kid had a knack for asking hard questions. "She can't visit me, but can she call me?"

"No," Rebecca told him, wishing she had a better answer than her half baked childrens stories. "But you can talk to her in your prayers every night. She won't talk back, but she will hear you, and then you can talk to her about anything you want when you get to Heaven."

"Can Ellie pray to her too?" Kenny asked. _'Finally,'_ Rebecca thought._ 'An easy question!'_

"Of course she can pray too, Harry Winston Jr."

The conversation with Rebecca seemed to placate Kenny and he went back to playing with the DS. While he was busy with that, Rebecca went and took a shower before getting changed into the dress Wendy had gotten her for the funeral.

It was a black long sleeved dress that stopped an inch or two before her knees. It had a white collar and she paired it with a pair of sheer black pantyhose and a pair of wedged ankle boots. She blow dried her hair and brushed the top part into a simple bun while the rest of it went down her shoulders. Rebecca figured it was something Donna would've liked to see her in.

Opie's mother had come to pick up Kenny and Ellie for their mothers funeral, but Rebecca had waited for Wendy to pick her up and used the time to think about what she and Donna had spoken about two days ago.

Who her father was dating seemed trivial considering a woman had just died, but it still mattered to Rebecca. Donna had been her friend, a friend she hadn't known well, but a friend still and she wanted to help Rebecca with her Wendy/Jax/Tara problem so she wasn't going to just discard what Donna had told her to do. She was going to make her feelings about Jax and Tara's relationship know, just not today or tomorrow. It wasn't the time and she doubted that Jax would make any major decisions in his life while grieving, even something as trivial as who he would be dating.

When Mary had picked up her grandkids from the Teller house, she had taken them to their own so they could see their father before the funeral. She was busy helping Ellie get ready to help Kenny with his tie so she sent him to his father.

"Okay, bud." Opie grunted as he picked up his kid and stood him on the bed he had shared with his wife. "Let's get this fixed." Kenny had made a mess of the tie; he had somehow managed to put two knots in and have it look like a bib as it hung from his neck.

Opie looked up from the tie and at his son and was confused as to why he was smiling. "Why're you smiling, kiddo?" He asked.

"Because mom's in Heaven." He answered surprising Opie who wasn't sure if the seven year old knew what that meant.

"And you're happy about that?"

Kenny shook his head. "Not really, but Rebecca says that mom's happier now that she's in Heaven. I know she can't come back and visit me, but Heaven sounds nice and Rebecca says you have to be nice to get into Heaven so that means that God thought mom was nice."

"She was, bud." Opie agreed as he untied one of the knots. "What else did Rebecca tell you?"

"She's really smart, dad." He started. "She said that mom would come back if she could, but it'd hurt like a million needles." Opie figured that it was more likely that Kenny had forgotten some of what Rebecca had told him, than her telling a seven year old his mother couldn't come back because it's feel like needles. "Rebecca said that we can pray to mom every night and that even though we won't hear her, she'll hear us."

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" Opie asked raising a brow at his son who gave him a nod.

"Dad, Rebecca likes gorillas, why she lie?" Kenny asked confusing his father. "She said that I'll be able to visit mom one day, but I have to wait until I'm older than Grandpa. And I have to be good because only good people can go to Heaven."

"Well, Rebecca is in the eighth grade." Opie told him. "She knows a lot."

"Rebecca says that mom won't forget me." Kenny continued. "She said that mom is gonna brag to the other moms in Heaven about how cool her family is."

"I know she is." Opie said smiling at his son. How Rebecca had managed to make Kenny realize that his mother was dead, he'd never know, but he was grateful. Opie didn't know how much longer he could dodge the question 'When is mom coming home?'. "Now c'mon." He said picking Kenny up from the bed and putting him on the ground. "Let's go see mom one last time."

Donna's funeral was not a small affair, from what Rebecca was seeing.

Jax was nowhere to be found and they had no choice to carry on with the service so Rebecca took her seat next to Ellie and Kenny since neither their father or grandfather were nowhere to be found, but Mary had assured her that they would be there soon.

There were a few other people there too; Gemma, Wendy, Tara, Mary and about ten other people Rebecca knew nor recognized, but none of them were Jax or Opie. She wondered where they were and it wasn't but a moment later when she found out.

Row after row after row of motorcycles roared down the winding road that lead to the cematary and smack dab in the middle of the rows of motorcycles was the funeral van that held Donna's body. Rebecca could see Clay leading the hoard of motorcycles and Piney in front of the funeral van with Opie a few bikes in front of him, but she saw no Jax.

"Who are they?" Rebecca asked, looking up to Gemma to stood behind her chair.

"Brothers from the other charters." She answered. "They came here for Donna's funeral." Rebecca had a lot more questions pertaining to the 'brothers' and 'charters', but decided to ask at a later date even though she knew she'd probably get an answer like 'Ask your father' or 'Don't worry about it'.

Opie, with the help of Clay, Chibs, Tig, Juice and a scary looking bald man Rebecca didn't know the name of, carried Donna's casket to where Rebecca and the small group were standing and seated. They lowered the casket to the stand that would lower it into the ground before the pallbearers, along with the other bikers, gathered around.

Once next to Gemma and Clay, Opie leaned down to Rebecca's ear. "Thanks for what you said to Kenny." He said looking at the young boy who was fidgeting with his tie. "He thinks you're the smartest person in the world now."

"You're welcome and I am." She said back. Opie stood up straight and Rebecca's smile had returned while she looked at Donna's casket.

Halfway through the service, Jax decided to finally show up wearing a dirty, white V-neck and a pair of equally dirty jeans. His hair was disheveled and he looked like he had just woken up a few moments before.

"What the hell?" Rebecca heard Gemma mutter as Jax approached them. He stopped about ten feet away from the service, but the reverend continued speaking. Rebecca narrowed her eyes when Tara stood and took Jax's kutte and helped him into it.

"Thank you." Jax told her softly and she smiled at him. "I love you, Tara." He said. "But I can't do this anymore." Tara's smile fell. "You were right when you said we needed to think about what we're doing and I realized that this isn't going to work."

"Jax-" She started, but he shook his head.

"I need to think about what's best for my family." He continued looking over to them. "And I realized what that was a few days ago and us together isn't it."

"Are you really doing this now?" Tara asked sounding pissed, not that Jax blamed her. "In the middle of Donna's funeral?"

"If I don't do it now..." Jax shook his head. "Then I'll just keep leading you on and you don't deserve that. So go back to Chicago." He told her. "Find some guy with a nine to five and a nice family...someone you can be happy with, because I know that my world isn't for you. It's toxic and death threatens you everyday. I can handle that life...you can't."

Jax left Tara where she stood before making his way over to the casket and placing one of the many available Carnations on top. Time seemed to stand still as he looked around at his brothers, their old ladies and everyone else who had attended Donna Winston's funeral.

His eyes found Clay's and Tigs, conveying every ounce of disgust he felt at their presence. He honestly couldn't believe they had the gall to stand there with the family of the woman they had murdered together. It was with great certainty that Jax could say that he no longer knew who either man was anymore. They had lost any shred of respect Jax had for them.

Opie noticed the look in Jax's eyes, as did Rebecca, but neither could discern it. However, Rebecca did know that she didn't want her father to be alone.

Rebecca stood up before placing her own carnation on top of Donna's casket and got Wendy before the two went after Jax. Both Wendy and Rebecca laced their fingers with his as they walked and Jax smiled.

This was his family...and he was never gonna let it go.

* * *

**_Oh...My...God!_**

**_I finished a season...I finished a fucking season! Can I get a round of applause because I am amazing!_**

**_I've decided to make this a couple of stories in one; so the next chapter will be titled Daughter Of Disorder: Chapter 1_**

**_Bye!_**


	12. Daughter Of Disorder

_**Oh my God! Here we are on the first chapter of the second part of Rebecca's story**_

_**Summary:**_ Life has returned to normal for the teenage daughter of SAMCRO's VP; school, family and the club is now her daily life, but bad luck seems to follow Rebecca Teller wherever she goes. It now comes in the form of white supremacist who will do anything to send a message to the club. It seems like no one is off limits now, not even the children.

_**Rebecca is still portrayed by Ginny Gardner.**_

* * *

"Rebecca," The waitress snapped two fingers in front of the teens face. "You still here?" Rebecca blinked a couple of times before facing the woman.

"Yeah, sorry." She said rubbing her eyes. "I zoned out there a bit. School's a bitch and my baby brother doesn't like to sleep at night."

The waitress, Gina, nodded in understanding. "I got ya'." She sympathized. "I've got a baby of my own who doesn't like to scream his head off until it's my time to sleep, but you gotta stay focused. 'Kay?" Rebecca nodded.

It had been over two months since Donna Winston's tragic death and life had continued for SAMCRO and their families.

Wendy and Jax had gone through with their divorce, but had gotten back together as boyfriend and girlfriend, or old man and old lady as the club called it. Rebecca had continued on with her therapy sessions and she had began to get better after everything that had happened during her first couple of months in Charming. Tristan had even convinced her father to transfer her to Rebecca's middle school from the private one she was currently going to.

Rebecca had finally got the rundown on the club; Jax had sat her down and told her everything she needed to know, like who were sweetbutts and who were croweaters, members from the mother charter and other ones as well, things like that. She had also gotten closer with the Sons, sans Clay and Tig. She didn't know why, but Jax didn't like it when she was around those two. There were few times that Rebecca had talked to Tig or Clay.

Rebecca had also gotten a job at Hammy's, one of the local diners in town. She had gone out looking for herself, not wanting anyone's help, but soon realized there weren't many people who were willing to hire a thirteen year old (almost fourteen) with her name in numerous police reports. Rebecca had reluctantly accepted Jax's help in getting a job and he reached out to Michelle, Rebecca's therapist, whose father owned Hammy's. It was agreed upon by Gemma, Jax and Michelle's father that she would only work a couple hours every other day so she wouldn't make much. Rebecca blamed it on the Child Labor Laws.

"Now go see if anyone at table four wants anything." Mara, the waitress Rebecca was shadowing, ordered, handing Rebecca a small notepad and pencil. They had both found it funny that Rebecca had to take orders from Mara considering she was a good half a foot shorter than the teen who had grown almost half a foot in the last two months. Jax joked, but Rebecca was just happy she was a normal height for her age.

Rebecca nodded before heading over to the table.

There were four men seated at the booth, but Rebecca only recognized one of them; Deputy Chief Hale. Two of them had seriously gray hair and had to be at least four times Rebecca's age and the last had short brown hair that was starting to gray, but looked harmless enough.

"Can I get you guys anything?" She asked with a pleasant smile and all eyes were on her.

"Just some coffee, Rebecca." Deputy Hale said nicely. Rebecca didn't know him well, but he was always pretty nice whenever they spoke. Unless he was talking to one of the Sons and Rebecca just happened to be around. Then he had the mouth of a sailor and Rebecca found herself relating to him more and liking him more, but to be fair she liked anyone with a penchant for swear words.

"I don't think we've met." The gray haired man next to Hale said giving Rebecca a charming smile. "I'm David's brother, and you are?"

"Rebecca." She answered. "I'm gonna go get that coffee now." When Rebecca returned to the table, a tension filled silence went over the four men, but she wasn't complaining. The last thing she wanted was to get into someone else's business. Rebecca was glad she had delivered the coffee when she did because the men's conversation seemed to turn not-so-friendly after she walked away. It ended with Hale dropping two dollars on the table before leaving with his brother going after him.

Because she was only allowed to work a few hours a day, Rebecca's shift was over after the hour so she put away her black half-apron and name-tag before making her way home on the bicycle Wendy had gotten her as an early birthday present.

"I'm home!" Rebecca called when she entered the house and wondered who was already there. Gemma's Caddy was nowhere to be seen, but she knew that Abel had a checkup today that Wendy couldn't take him to because she was job hunting herself and Jax's bike wasn't in the driveway so he was probably with the club.

"How was work?" Rebecca walked forward and turned to see Tristan and Logan sitting on the couch watching Looney Toons on the TV with a large bag of gummy worms between them. She scoffed and put her hand on her hip.

"Did you two seriously come to my house after school?" Rebecca asked. "I wasn't even here!"

"Wendy's good company." Logan said and Rebecca rolled her eyes. "My dad comes by every month to drop off child support checks. He and my mom always end up fighting for a few hours so my sisters and I usually stay away from the house all day."

"Okay, he has an excuse." Rebecca said dropping her bag and falling down on the couch on the other side of Tristan. "Why are you here?"

"You and I are having a sleepover." Logan cleared his throat. "Oh, I mean we're having a sleepover." Tristan claimed gesturing to the three of them. Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"All of us?" She asked dubiously and Tristan nodded. "You seriously asked Jax if a boy could sleep in my room and he said yes?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Tristan said rolling her eyes. "We asked Wendy. She said it was fine as long as we stayed in the living room."

Rebecca sighed and stole the gummy worm from Tristan before shoving it in her own mouth. "Well Bobby's getting out of jail today and they're having a party at the club, which I'm not invited to by the way. So it looks like I've got nothing else better to do."

* * *

"Wendy?" Jax called out at as he entered the house. Wendy popped up from where she sat on the couch hidden by the half wall and put a finger to her mouth in warning. Confused, Jax walked into the living room and saw what she was warning him about.

Rebecca, Tristan and Logan were all asleep in the living room. Rebecca and Tristan were under a blanket on the floor with Logan asleep on the couch their pillows were pressed against. Jax wondered why the two kids who weren't his own were still at his house.

"Tristan asked if she and Logan could stay over." Wendy explained as Jax stepped over one of Tristan's legs to get to his old lady. "I figured you'd prefer them in the living room, rather than in Rebecca's."

"You figure right." He said before giving her a small kiss. "I'm gonna got take a shower. Wash away some of the shit that happened today."

Wendy nodded and Jax disappeared into the back of the house. Once he was gone Wendy started to thinking about their relationship in the past. She had never know all the shit that went down with the club and she had never wanted to, but she had always seen how it affected Jax. He put up a good front that he was fine and most of the time he was, but Wendy knew that there were times when he needed someone to talk to; someone who wasn't all about the club. Wendy was supposed to be that person and she could've been if she wasn't so busy getting high.

With that last thought, Wendy put down the newspaper she had been going through and turned off the light illuminating the living room before going after Jax. When she got to him, he was already stripped and standing underneath the shower head with his own head down. His body was practically screaming that something was wrong with him.

"Jax." Wendy called. He lifted his head, but didn't turn to face her. "What happened today."

"Nothing." He told her. "Just club shit."

Wendy shook her head. "Don't do that." She said and he turned to look at her. She pushed off the wall she had leaned again before walking into the bathroom and stopping right outside the shower door. "Don't try to shut me out. I love you, Jax Teller and I know that you and the club are a package deal. So don't be afraid to tell me anything and everything. I need to know...I want to know."

It was quiet for a moment. Neither of them quite knowing what to say or do when suddenly Jax pulled Wendy inside the shower. She didn't seem to care that she was getting wet once Jax pinned her against the shower wall and pressed his lips down onto hers.

Somehow they both knew what this was; it wasn't Jax blowing off her question or distracting her so he wouldn't have to answer. It was him being grateful, grateful that she wanted to know what was happening in his world, grateful that she wasn't going to be deterred by his walls.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Bobby!" Rebecca greeted as she rushed through the clubhouse to greet the man. As usual when a party happened, Rebecca wasn't allowed inside the clubhouse until after everyone was clothed so she had waited a few hours to finally see Bobby.

"God!" He exclaimed when he hugged her. "Who are you and where's that little girl I used to make lunches for?"

"I know, right?" Jax asked going over to them and Rebecca pulled back from Bobby's hug. "Kid grew overnight."

"It's only four inches." She reminded them. "I'm pretty sure it's an early birthday present from nature."

"Speaking of birthdays," Bobby started, putting an arm around her. "Yours is in a few days. How are we going to celebrate it?"

Rebecca shrugged. "Gemma and Wendy are throwing me a surprise party they think I don't know about, but lets not talk about that." She said putting her arm over Bobby's shoulder. "We need to right a few wrongs, favorite uncle of mine."

"Against who?" Bobby asked and Rebecca pointed at her belly.

"My tummy." She replied. "Since you got sent to timeout, Half-Sack has been making my lunches. I know he fought for our country and everything, but the guy can't make a sandwich to save his life."

"I heard that." Half-Sack said popping up from behind the bar and Rebecca jumped in fright. "And you said you loved my sandwiches."

"Uh..." She had no idea what to do. "I hear a...baby...burning..." They all stared at her like she was crazy. "Screw it. Half-Sack, you're lunches suck. From the heirloom tomato to the mushy rye bread." Jax shook his head and let out a laugh as the prospect once again disappeared behind the back and came back up with a bottle of root beer. "But you're still my best friend and I love you." Rebecca said quickly before abandoning Bobby for her root beer.

"They grow up fast." Bobby stated as he and Jax watched Rebecca with Half-Sack

"She's 'bout to be fourteen." Jax said. "She's gonna start thinking about boys and makeup and...shit." He looked to Bobby. "I'm not prepared for this."

"Nobody is." Bobby said putting his hand on Jax's shoulder. "If she's anything like you Tellers..." He shook his head. "She's gonna to give you hell."

* * *

"Put those ones in the back." Ethan Zobelle instructed the workers who were carrying boxes into his new cigar shop. He would have them move the boxes back to the front later, but he needed to be alone with Weston while they talked. The last thing either of them needed was the help overhearing something the shouldn't.

"She didn't tell him." Was the first thing out of Weston's mouth. Ethan shook his head, not understanding. "Morrow's old lady." He elaborated and Ethan realized what he meant. "They don't know what happened."

"How do you know?" Ethan asked and Weston scoffed.

"The nigger nanny said Gemma got hurt in a car accident." He replied. "Clay's laughing, playing with some little kid." Ethan had not expected that. He had thought Gemma would go running to Clay and send SAMCRO out for blood. "You said this was going to rip them."

"It will." Ethan assured the man and put his hand on Weston's shoulder as he guided him to the entrance of the store. "Unraveling the matriarch will destabilize 'em. They're all little boys who need a strong mommy." Ethan's phone dinged and he pulled it out to see he had gotten an update from one of his business partners.

"But if this bitch doesn't say anything, what the hell does that mean?"

"It means we underestimated Mrs. Morrow." Ethan told him.

Weston lowered his voice when the workers came from the back of the store. "So what do we do?" But Ethan didn't answer. He had gotten distracted from the young blonde girl who had walked into the store wearing a white sundress and a pair of flipflops.

"Good morning sweetheart." He greeted and the girl smiled at him before kissing him on the cheek. "How was the drive?"

"Boring." She said. "How long do we have to stay here, daddy?" He just gave her a look that said to be patient before turning to Weston.

"Mr. Weston, this is my youngest daughter, Missy" He introduced the girl gave him a charming smile. "Missy, this is Mr. Weston."

"Nice to meet you, sir." She said before looking at her father. "I can't stay. Polly's taking me shopping for school clothes."

"Have fun." Missy gave her father another kiss on the cheek before leaving the store. Realizing something, Ethan turned to Weston.

"If I'm not mistaken, Mr. Morrow has a granddaughter, doesn't he?"

* * *

"I'm going to grandma's." Rebecca said as she walked through the kitchen. For a while now, Rebecca had been going over to Gemma's weekly because Gemma was teaching her how to play the piano. She was no Chopin, but she could hold her own.

Wendy quickly put down the jar of strained peas she was feeding Abel before standing up. "Actually, Gemma's at the hospital." Wendy told her and Rebecca stopped before turning to her.

"The hospital?" She asked in panic. "What happened? Is she okay?"

"Yeah." Wendy assured her. "She got in a car accident. Clay said she's got a few cuts on her face and she's a little sore, but other than that, she's fine."

Rebecca crossed her arms. She doubted that Gemma would admit to anyone, but her doctor about the pain she was feeling. "Clay said it, or Tara did?"

"Please don't start." Wendy sighed.

Despite Jax's rejection, Tara Knowles had decided to stay in Charming. She had claimed that she could settle for being Jax's friend, but Rebecca had doubted that. The teen was convinced that Tara was once again trying to get into Jax's heart and bed, but no one else shared her theories. Jax had accepted her friendship and Wendy had no problems with it as long as Jax kept his dick dry.

Rebecca held her hands up in surrender. "Fine." She said.

"Just stay here." Wendy told her. "Finish feeding Abel. I've got a few errands to run."

Rebecca sat down in the chair Wendy had been occupying before looking at her ex-stepmother. "You don't have a car." She reminded and Abel slapped his palms on the tray of his high chair, but Rebecca ignored him. He wouldn't starve while she was having a conversation.

"I'm taking a cab." Wendy told her as Abel slapped at the tray again, trying to get his sister's attention. "Gemma's coming over later, so you can talk to her them." Wendy kissed both Abel and Rebecca on the head before grabbing her coat and leaving the house.

Once she heard the door close, Rebecca picked up the jar of baby food before she began feeding Abel. "Did she honestly think I wouldn't notice that she tricked me into babysitting when I could be on my way to Tristan's?" Abel gurgled and Rebecca sighed. "You're lucky I love you, kid." Abel just gave her a toothless grin. He was just happy that he had finally gotten his peas.

Gemma showed up a few hours later, just as Wendy had said and after relenting to four minutes of worrying and hugs from Rebecca, she took Abel and retreated to the nursery. Rebecca wasn't sure how long she'd be there, but she was fine with however long. Gemma's face hadn't been too bad, but the shuffling way she had walked told Rebecca that she was in more pain than she let anyone know. The teen suspected that Gemma's car accident had been worse than she let on, but she decided not to hover.

Rebecca hadn't known how long it'd be before Jax and/or Wendy returned home so she changed into a tank top and a pair of short before dragging her comforter out her room and a few pillows from the hall closet and setting herself up in the living room so she could watch _Casablanca_. She hadn't seen it in forever and figured that now was as good a time as any to pull it out.

She was only an hour into the movie when she heard someone knock on the door. With a sigh, she paused her movie before getting up and heading to the door. She looked through the peephole and sighed once again before unlocking the door and pulling it open.

"What are you doing here ate ten at night?" Rebecca asked looking at Tara.

The thing between Tara and Rebecca wasn't as bad as either thought, but it was all due to misinformation. Tara was under the impression that Rebecca had asked Jax to breakup with her which had left some ill will between the two of them. Rebecca, as smart as she was, could sense that Tara had a slight problem with her, but in true teenager fashion, she hadn't bothered asking what it was and Tara didn't offer an explanation. That led them to where they were.

"Hello to you too, little Miss Sunshine." Tara said back. "Gemma called and said she was feeling some discomfort in her leg. She asked me to stop by earlier, but I got caught up at the hospital."

Reluctantly, Rebecca stepped back and allowed the doctor into her house. "She's in the nursery."

Without another word Tara stepped past her and headed to the back of the house. Not wanting to be around her, Rebecca went back to watching her movie. It wasn't ten minutes later than Tara and Gemma went rushing out of the house with no explanation, but Rebecca didn't ask. She knew it, more than likely, had something to do with the club. She was always spotting some of the Sons with cuts, scratches and slight limps, she knew it wouldn't be long before one of them needed a doctor.

* * *

"Who's idea was it to have make school five days a week and not three?" Rebecca asked as she and Logan trudged to their next class.

"I don't know, but I'll kick him in the balls if I see him." Rebecca threw her arm around Logan's shoulder and pulled him into a side hug.

"I knew there was a reason I bring you sandwiches."

"Class, please take your seats." Rebecca's history and homeroom teacher, Ms. Hornet, requested once she and Logan got into the classroom with a few other students who had just made it in when the bell rang. Rebecca and Logan took their regular seats in the middle of the room. "We have a new student today. She just moved here and I hope you'll make her feel welcome."

"Rebecca's been here for almost five months, Ms. Hornet." A kid in the front reminded her and a few students snickered. Ms. Hornet gave her class clown student a look.

"She's in with the principal right now," She continued. "But you should be meeting her in your next class. Now, last week we left our reports off with Rayvon so next up is Rebecca."

Logan made a show of clapping and the other students joined in with their own clapping and wolf whistles as Rebecca stood up and went to the front of the class.

"Okay, okay, calm down." She said holding her hands up and the clapping began to die down. "Our assignment was to do an oral report on one of the seven deadly sins. I chose lust..."

History class had gone just as Rebecca had planned. Ms. Hornet had gotten very uncomfortable as Rebecca informed the class of many sex related facts and promised to give her a B if she stopped reciting her a report ASAP which she had agreed to.

After the bell had rung, signalling the shifting of classes, Rebecca had retrieved her lunch box from her locker before heading down the the cafeteria with Logan and Tristan, who had just gotten out of science with her own class.

"So what monstrosity did you bring me this week?" Logan asked and Rebecca scoffed.

"This is not a Half-Sack sandwich." She said. "This is a Bobby sandwich. You best recognize, boy!"

Logan rolled his eyes and Rebecca tossed a sandwich to him from across the table. Tristan picked up a small box of Raisinettes from her own lunch box and tossed them onto the table between her two friends.

"Who's gonna trade me?" She asked and Rebecca scrunched up her nose in distaste.

"No one." She replied. "Your mom needs to step up her lunch game." Rebecca said pulling Tristan's Doctor Who lunch box towards herself and began to go through the contents. "Rice cake, sweet potato chips, macadamia nuts-" She looked at Tristan. "You hate macadamia nuts."

"My mom is on a diet so everyone in the house is on a diet, you barbarian." Tristan said taking back her lunch box. "I had kale and Thousand Island dressing for dinner last night."

"Here." Rebecca held out the small baggie of chocolate covered pretzels. "You need these more than I do."

Once lunch was over the three went back upstairs to their lockers since they still had ten minutes to just hang around until their next class. During her first couple of days, Rebecca had found it strange that the school allowed it's middle school students to do whatever they wanted before and after each class, but they claimed it helped everyone focus better.

Tristan and Logan were by Logan's locker, awing over cute pictures of Abel wearing different animals onesies while Rebecca taped a small wallet-sized picture of Wendy and Jax to the collage of pictures and magazine clippings that made up the collage on her locker door. She had put a large sheet of paper on the door so the collage would be easy to take down at the end of the year. That had been Tristan's idea, but Rebecca wasn't going to admit that.

"Excuse me." A voice said and Rebecca looked away from her pictures to see a girl standing behind her. She was the same height at Rebecca with light blonde hair pushed back with a lacey, white headband and blue eyes. She gave Rebecca a friendly smile showing off her perfectly white teeth.

"What can I do for you, Mary Sue?" Rebecca asked, but the girl seemed confused by that.

"My name's Missy." She introduced holding out her hand. Rebecca didn't know what kid her age still shook hands, but took it anyway. "Missy Zobelle. I need to get to my locker." She said pointing to the once behind Rebecca's locker door.

"Sure." She slightly closed her locker door and Missy stepped forward and opened up her own locker. "Are you new?" Rebecca found herself asking and Missy nodded as she began putting the things in her bag, into her locker.

"I just moved here with my dad and sister." She replied.

Rebecca crossed her arms. "Not many people move to Charming. I would know, I moved here earlier this year and people acted like I was an alien..." She scrunched up her face. "That may have had more to do with the fact with my dad is a biker though..."

"Your dad is a biker?" Missy asked, surprised and Rebecca nodded. "So, he's, like, a criminal?"

Rebecca shook her head. "I mean, I'm pretty sure he's been arrested once or twice. There's this wall at his clubhouse with a bunch of mugshots on it."

Missy cocked her head to the side. "That's...cool?"

"I'm not sure." Rebecca confessed. "I'm Rebecca. Those are my friends Tristan and Logan." She said gesturing behind her. Missy looked, but her face tensed and she looked away when she looked at Logan. "Are you okay?" Missy nodded. "Good, because you're new to Charming which means you don't have any plans. How do you feel about coming to my birthday party?"

"When is it?" Missy asked.

"It's this week." Rebecca answered. "Saturday. Will you be there?"

"I'd have to ask my dad." She said said. "But he'll probably say yes." Rebecca grinned.

"Cool."

* * *

"How was school?" Polly asked as Missy came bouncing through the door. She had a triumphant smile on her face. "Did you do what daddy asked?"

"She invited me to a party." Missy answered tossing her backpack into the armchair near the door. "It was easier than I expected it to be."

"When is it?" Polly asked and Missy fell down onto the couch next to her.

"On Saturday." She replied and then grimaced as she shook her head. "You wouldn't believe it by looking at her, but Rebecca Teller is friends with a Chink." Polly looked surprised.

"Really?" Missy nodded with a confused look on her face.

"I just don't understand why she could be friends with one of them." She confessed. "I wanted to get as far away from him as I could when I saw him. I wanted her away from him too. She shouldn't be corrupted, even if her grandpa won't play ball with daddy."

"Then do something about it." Polly said and Missy raised an eyebrow. "Make him get away, not her."

"How am I supposed to do that?" She asked. "They've been friends since she started school."

Polly smiled at her. "It's not that hard, baby girl." She insisted. "You just have to know what buttons to push."

* * *

Three more days passed with nothing unusual happening with Rebecca or the club. No one still had any idea what had happened to Gemma or that Missy was a wolf in sheep's clothing, courtesy of her father. No one knew what would happen between Ethan Zobelle and the club, but no one was focused on that.

It was Saturday, October thirteenth, the day Rebecca had, as she put it, graced the world with her presence and everyone was busy preparing for the party.

Jax had taken Rebecca out for the day so Gemma, Wendy and every Sweetbutt, Croweater and Son the club could spare were at Gemma and Clay's house setting up for the party. Even Tara had taken off of work to help out, although it was mostly to make sure Gemma didn't put to much strain on herself.

After five hours of cooking, hanging streamers and balloons and putting out favors, the party was almost ready. The house was decorated with black, blue and white balloons, streamers, table cloths and plates both inside and out in the backyard. Gemma was hoping to corral the kids into the backyard.

"Clay, what the hell?" Gemma demanded as she entered the living room where Juice and Clay were standing on step ladders on either side of the door to the backyard, lifting the 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, REBECCA!' sign over the doorway. "That was supposed to be up two hours ago."

"I'm goin' as fast as I can." He defended. "You're the one who wanted the table cloths taped down." Gemma put her hands on her hips.

"And that took you two hours?" Wendy came out of the kitchen with a plastic box in her hands. "Stop." Gemma ordered. "What are those?"

Wendy looked inside the box. "Joan and Willa, the two dumbasses you put in charge of the party favors, forgot to put some stuff in them."

Gemma furrowed her eyebrows. "What stuff?" Wendy tilted the box so Gemma could see the tiny troll dolls, the SAMCRO key chains Gemma had made, the bags of candy and other things that were supposed to be in the bags.

"Everything. They tied the bags with nothing in them." Gemma sighed and put her hand on her foreheads. The croweaters and sweetbutts were really testing her patience today. First they destroy her bathroom, then one brings drugs into her house- the list went on and on.

"Shit." She sighed. "Tell them to leave the bags alone and put them in charge of making sure none of these kids go upstairs." Gemma ordered. "Get Rosetta and the Prospect to fix the bags. At least I know they won't fuck it up." She stalked past Wendy who watched her leave before looking at Clay and Juice.

"What climbed in her ass and died?" Juice snickered.

"One of the sweetbutts overflowed the upstairs bathroom and she found another one trying to do blow in the garage." Wendy winced when she imagined what Gemma had done to that girl. "She probably would've just kicked her out if it wasn't for the fact that it was the same sweetbutt that forgot to pick up the cake."

"There's no cake?"

"I think Gem sent the Doc to get it." Clay said before looking at Juice. "Now hang the sign so I can get off this damn thing."

Wendy left the guys to do what they were doing and took the box outside to where she knew Half-Sack was filling balloons with helium in the backyard. After she gave him box, he left to find Rosetta just as the gate to the backyard opened and Tara entered with three cake boxes stacked on top of each other in her hands and a large box under her arm. Wendy went to help her. "Let me take that." She said and Tara raised her arm so Wendy could grab the wrapped present under her arm. "Whoa!" She had not been expecting the box to be so heavy. "What's in here?"

"Rebecca likes to draw so I got her some paints and a few small canvas's." Tara answered as she carried the cake box into the house with Wendy following. "The easel is in the trunk of my car."

"Wow," Wendy commented as they entered the kitchen and put their boxes on the island. "I just got her a new phone. She's still using that prepay Jax gave her when she first moved here. She's been asking Jax for an Iphone, but he said she wasn't old enough yet."

The relationship between Tara and Wendy was a strange one. They weren't exactly friends, but they were friendly whenever Tara came by the house or Wendy took Abel for his appointments. Wendy thought it had a lot to do with the fact that they both loved Jax; it helped them understand each other.

"Is that the cake?" Gemma asked as she entered the kitchen from the back door. Tara moved to the side as Gemma walked around the island and began unstacking the boxes. "You got the cupcakes right?"

Tara nodded and crossed her arms. "fifty cupcakes." She informed. "Each one yellow, chocolate, white or red velvet cake with white, chocolate or blue icing. They're in my car, I couldn't carry them in."

The cake was big, it had to be since Rebecca had invited most of the kids she knew at school, their parents, her social workers family and people she knew from around town. Then when you added in the Sons, the TM staff and their families, you were left with a lot of people to feed. That's why Gemma ordered three cakes she could stack on top of each other.

Each of them were made out of yellow cake covered in black icing and had white icing piped around the edges of each one. On the sides were little black Harleys and on the surface of the smallest cake, which was round and would go on top of the two rectangular cakes, was a picture of two guys. One was shorter than the other with short blonde hair, while the other one was taller with brown hair that went to his ears. They were both dressed in layers, most of them flannel, and leaning against an Impala.

"Who are they?" Tara asked looking at the picture of the two guys that had been printed on the top layer.

Gemma shrugged. "Rebecca's friend said they were the main assholes on a show she likes." She crossed her arms. "This is a lot of black. I don't know if anybody's gonna like the taste."

"The lady at the counter let me taste a bit of it." Tara said. "It tastes fine. I don't know why Rebecca wanted an all black cake though."

"She's a weird kid." Wendy offered as if it explained everything. She looked down at her watch. "It's about to be six. People should start showing up soon."

"Alright," Gemma sighed. "Wendy, stack the cakes and make sure that the candles will fit on there. Tara, when people start showing up they're gonna have gifts so make sure they're on the table in the backyard, but leave room in the middle for cake. I've got to call Jax."

And hour later Rebecca and Jax were parked outside of Gemma and Clay's house after their day out.

Rebecca had gone all out today. She had gotten Jax to buy her a new dress, a puppy (if she got straight A's on her next report card), and even his permission to dye her hair. Jax had been, surprisingly, strict about rules when they settled into their daily routines. No piercings anywhere beside her ears, no hair dye, no Iphone until she was older, no friends over after school unless he or Wendy knew them and his number one rule; no being with boys behind a closed door.

Jax had even been surprising himself with how strict he was. Gemma had never had so many rules, but it was different for Jax. He was raising a girl- a fourteen year old girl who was smart, yet so naive about certain things.

Jax had laughed so hard when Wendy told him that Rebecca told her that she once found a condom when she knocked over the trash as a seven year old and thought the white stuff inside was what came out of boys during their period. He had laughed even harder when Wendy told him what Rebecca's face had look like when she had to explain that boys didn't have periods.

Rebecca was a truly special kid and Jax honestly wished she would stop growing up. Four inches hadn't been the only birthday present nature gifted Rebecca. It had not been a happy day in the Teller house when Rebecca had gone to Jax and asked about bra shopping.

Boys were starting to notice too. Jax had been a second away from chasing the boys at Rebecca's school away with his glock when he went to pick her up one afternoon. Some kid had tripped and spilled half a bottle of juice all over Rebecca. Like any person would do, she took off her button down and used it to wipe herself off. She, of course, was clueless to the show she was putting on before Logan pointed out that one boy wasn't even trying to hide his staring at her chest.

Jax grinned when he remembered how Rebecca had thrown a bottle of water at his face. Of course, Rebecca got detention for the next two weeks and had to issue a formal apology because she broke the kid's nose. Jax figured it was her last name that kept the kids parents from suing.

"Why did you let Grandma throw a surprise party?" Rebecca asked as she and Jax walked up to the house. "I wouldn't be surprised- I mean, this morning you made me breakfast and you hate making me breakfast because you think I'm 'picky'. Then you bought me a new dress," She said holding up her shopping bag. "Promised to let me dye my hair and get me a dog."

"I said I'd think about getting you a puppy if you got all A's." Jax corrected and stopped once they got to the front door. "Just pretend to act surprised."

"How can I be surprised?" She asked. "Grandma called, like, ten minutes ago so you could take me home and change into the clothes she had lying on my bed." Rebecca gestured down at the dress she had on. It had thin straps connected to the top of the dress which was light blue and had a large bow on it and the bottom was white, a bit poofy and stopped a bit before her knee. She also had on a pair of light blue flats and a white headband pushing her hair back.

Jax just gave her a look before he opened the door. Rebecca stepped in and searched around the wall with her hand before flicking the light switch.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as they popped up from their hiding places. Rebecca put her hand on her chest and pretended to stumble back as everyone clapped and blew noisemakers.

"I was not expecting this!" She lied, horribly. Tristan walked over to Rebecca and Jax as the crowd began to spread out and rock music began playing throughout the house.

"Here." Tristan tossed something to Rebecca who caught it. She looked down at it only to see that it was a tiny, sliver, sparkle covered top hat with a string one would normally find on a party hat. Rebecca looked at Tristan who shrugged. "They were out of party hats."

Jax closed the front door as Rebecca was pulled away by her friends and Opie started towards him with two beers in his hands. "Thanks." Jax said when he was given one.

"How's it feel?" Opie asked and Jax raised an eyebrow. "Bein' the father of a fourteen year old? Knowin' that in a couple of years she gonna start thinking about boys and sex and bigger bras."

Jax shook his head. "You know, Ellie's gonna be sixteen before you know it." He reminded the bearded man. "And I'm gonna be right there to psych you out when her tits grow four sizes overnight and you wanna kill every boy that looks at her."

"That bad?" Jax shook his head again and lifted his bottle to his lips.

"You got no idea." He said. "Two weeks ago she was wearing training bras with cats on them, now she's wearing bras with lace and bows and cups." Jax sighed. "It's like I just got comfortable with raising a sarcastic, candy addicted kid, then she decides to grow up and now I'm stuck with this teenager with tits and an attitude and a million boys following her around."

Opie clamped a hand down on Opie's shoulder. "This feeling you've got? I'm pretty sure it's the same one every guy had after seeing his daughter with us when we were in high school."

Jax scoffed. "Then Rebecca better get ready, because I'm shoving her into a turtleneck and locking her in a room the first time I see her with a boy."

"Even that one?" Jax followed Opie's line of vision to see Rebecca kissing all over Lowell's kid, Moby's, face. He scrunched up his face every time she did it, but then began laughing when he got tickled.

"Exceptions to every rule." Jax laughed and hit his bottle with Opie's.

"I can't believe you invited April to your party." Tristan said looking over Rebecca's shoulder at the thirteen year old who was talking with one of the few mutual friends she and Rebecca shared by one of the hedged by the gate. "Do you not remember the fact that she put a dead frog in your locker?"

"And I painted her face when she fell asleep in art class, we're even. "The blonde shrugged. "Plus, I invited the entire school." She reminded her friend. "I would've felt bad if I didn't invite April...even if she is the queen of eighth grade assholes."

Tristan grinned. "Damn your conscience." Rebecca gasped at her.

"Look at you," She teased. "Cursing like you're one of us common folk."

"What can I say?" Tristan asked. "You're the best bad influence around." They hit their cans of Pepsi together and Tristan took a drink of hers while Rebecca looked around. "Who're you looking for?"

"Missy Zobelle." She answered. "I know she came. I saw a present on the table from her."

Tristan looked around too. "I haven't seen Logan around either." She confessed. "I saw him before you showed up with your super fake surprised reaction." Rebecca grinned. "I haven't seen him since though."

"He's probably in the kitchen." Rebecca shrugged before downing the rest of her soda and letting out a loud burp.

"This is why my mother hates you." Tristan said waving her hand around her face. "You're a slob and you just burped in my face."

Rebecca put down her can. "Well, considering she sent you to school with rabbit food all week, your mother can suck it. I have to use the bathroom."

She stood up and began to make her way into the house when she heard Tristan call out to her. "Try not to fall up the stairs again!"

"Bite me!" She heard Tristan laugh before it was drowned out by the music coming out of the speakers. Rebecca made her way up stairs and began making her way to the bathroom, but stopped when she heard voices coming from her grandmother's bedroom. They, however, did not belong to the only two people allowed in that particular room.

Rebecca instantly recognized the voices as the party's missing guests; Missy and Logan. She was about to kick open the door and scare the cheese whiz out of them, but then she caught a few words that made her stop.

"...Hates you." She heard Missy's voice say. "You're not her friend, you're her pet. She and Tristan only tolerate you being around even though you disgust them." Rebecca was majorly confused. 'Who the hell is Missy talking about?' She wondered. 'Because she sure as hell isn't talking about my Tristan.' "People like you need to just go back where you came from and leave us alone."

"You're insane, you know that?" Logan's voice asked. "Rebecca and I have been friends since her first day of school. You don't share your lunch everyday with someone who you hate. Someone who disgusts you." 'They are talking about me.' Rebecca realized. "Tristan tutors me in math because I'm having a hard time with real and prime numbers and you don't do that for someone you hate. So you can take your white power shtick and shove it up your-"

"What are you two doing in here?" Rebecca asked pushing the door open.

Both Missy and Logan were surprised when she stepped in. Missy quickly stepped away from Logan as her eyes searched Rebecca's face to gauge whether she had heard what was said.

Logan wiped his hands on his slacks before stepping away from Missy and looking to Rebecca. "Nothing." He claimed and Missy crossed her arms over her chest. She knew Logan wouldn't say anything to Rebecca about what had been said. "Missy just got lost on her way to the bathroom."

Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She asked and Logan nodded. Rebecca looked to Missy who had plastered a smile to her face. "You got lost?"

Missy nodded. "Yep," She lied. "Logan and I were just about to head back downstairs to find you and wish you a happy birthday."

'Oh, this is going to be good.' Rebecca thought. "So you weren't just telling Logan that he was my pet and that Tristan and I only tolerated him?" The smile dropped from Missy's face as she realized she had been caught while Logan just looked plain uncomfortable. "Yeah, I heard that."

"Rebecca-" Missy started, but she just held up her hand as she walked further into the room until she was right in front of Missy. She hadn't realized it before, but Missy was kind of short for someone her age. She had to be, at least, five inches shorter than Rebecca.

"I don't appreciate other people speaking for me when I am more than capable of speaking for myself." Rebecca said while Missy's face remained stoic. Neither she or Logan knew what Rebecca would do, the latter of the two had always thought of Rebecca as a wild card. "So I'm going to tell him exactly how I feel." With that, Rebecca turned to Logan who seemed even more uncomfortable. Rebecca even thought that she detected a hint of fear behind his eyes and she knew that it was for the things she could possibly say.

"Logan," She started. "When we met, almost four months ago, I gave you my sandwich because I thought your roast beef sandwich looked pitiful. I don't like roast beef by the way." She added in. "I just did that so you wouldn't feel bad about taking mine and let me tell you something..." She stepped closer and Logan was briefly worried that Rebecca was actually about to hit him before dismissing it in his mind. "I wouldn't do that for anyone else. No Tristan, not Sarah B. who let me copy off her homework, not even Lisa from science class who hit Sarah D. when she tried to pick a fight with me in the cafeteria. Only you, because you were the only person who wasn't afraid to talk to me on my first day of school."

"You see," Rebecca said turning back to a fuming Missy. "I don't pick my friends based on their skin color. I don't pick them based on their religion, their schools or even what they look like. I am fourteen years old and so are you." She said gesturing to the other blonde. "I'm friends with whoever wants to be friends with me because that's how my mother raised me. She didn't raise me to believe that I was better than anyone else because I'm white. She did, however, raise me to know that I am better than people like you."

Missy scoffed and crossed her arms. "You think you're better than me?" She asked with a smirk. "You're exactly like me. You don't think anyone hears the things you say to your so called friends? I heard you ask Chinaman over here if the meat in his sandwich was dog," Missy recounted. "I heard you ask him if he was going to dress up like Jackie Chan for Halloween- oh! And just yesterday I heard you call him Mushu." She raised an eyebrow. "Is that something someone who's better me would say about her Chinese friend?"

With a self satisfied smirk, Missy walked right past Rebecca and was just about to leave the room when Rebecca called out to her.

"He's Korean." Rebecca corrected with a small shake of her head. "Not Chinese." Missy just rolled her eyes before leaving the room and the blonde turned back to her friend.

"You know I am Chinese, right?" He asked and Rebecca rolled her own eyes.

"I know." She defended. "Chinese grandpa, Korean grandma." Rebecca's eyes traveled down the boys face and she raised an eyebrow when she saw the black cloth tied around his neck. "Are you wearing a bowtie?" Logan straightened it.

"You're not the only person who gets to look good on your birthday." Rebecca just shook her head before slinging her arm around Logan's neck.

"C'mon." She said leading him from the room. "If my dad catches us up here, he'll castrate you."

Logan scoffed. "If he can catch me."

"How do you expect to run faster than my dad?" Rebecca asked. "You're shorter than me." Logan put his fingers to his lips.

"Ancient Chinese secret."

* * *

_**So that is the end of Story 2, Chapter 1. We have now, successfully entered season 2 of Sons Of Anarchy and I'm excited. This might just be the first story I finish...ever.**_

_**Until Next time!**_


End file.
